I'm in love with you
by stevetasha
Summary: Since the first time they kissed, they knew they were meant for being together for the rest of thier lives... ROMANOGERS
1. Chapter 1

Since the first time they kissed, they knew they were meant for being together for the rest of thier lives...

It was a nice morning at the avengers tower, and steve was the first avenger to wake up (as always) he take a shower, dressed up, and go down stairs to make food for all the "dear avengers" (oh boy they eat a lot) but as always, he joined to do the meal for them, the second avenger to wake up was natasha, she just smiled at him and he do the same,

**"**_**Hey steve" **_ natasha said while yawning

_**"Ma'am" **_ steve look back and continue cooking

_**"Steve, I already told you to call me natasha or nat or even tasha" **_natasha said while sitting down in the table

_**"Oh, yeah, sorry nat"**_

_**"Sooo, what are you cooking? **_She said and smelling the great smell of the kitchen

_**"Mmmm, it's just some eggs, bacon, and some pancakes, not big deal"**_

_**"Really Rogers, 'not big deal' you're the best at cooking that I ever know" **_she knew that with that words she was gonna make steve blushed very hard, she didn't mind because she loved seeing him blush

Steve didn't want to turn because he was blushing, so he answered without facing her, _**"um...well..uh..thanks"**_

_**"You're welcome"**_ she said and heading to the couch and watching tv

The room was so damn peaceful and happy and...

_**"WAS UP ! I'M AWAKE NOW ! **_Tony said and steve and natasha just roll their eyes and annoyed

_**"Can you just be shut up for just a fucking second!? **_Nat said to tony really annoyed

_**"Jeez stark, she's right, why you always so loud, it's too early to start screaming" **_steve said while he put the eggs in a bowl

_**"Ok, first I have to say something, first, why you ALWAYS defend her, second, why ALWAYS that I wake up, you two are the first in being here.. alone... I'm missing something? Cus' is you two are together let me say as a huge ROMANOGERS fan, I hav.. **_

_**"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! **_natasha said and standing up from the couch

_**"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here? **_That was clint, followed by thor and bruce

_**"The same as always barton" **_steve said while laughing at tony,that had a terror face, thanks to natasha

_**"And same as always, you being a great brother for me lord Steven, and cooking for us" **_ thor said while sitting down in the table, as same bruce

_**"Well thanks thor, and me too, I consider you as my brother too"**_

_**"Awww" **_said tony while wiping a fake tear of his face

_**"To be honest cap, I just live here to just eat your cooking" **_clint said and bruce agreed

_**"Ok, ok, lets eat" **_said tony and steve just put the other food in bowls and sit down with the others avengers and while eating, bruce announced

_**"Oh guys, fury said we have the entire month free, thanks to the great misson that we just came back from Scotland" **_bruce told to he's friends while grabbing some eggs and orange juice

They were all happy and excited for the news, they just normally had 3 or 4 days off, so that was a great news

_**"I have a great plan and it will fun! **_Tony said with a evil smile and all the the avengers groaned and roll thier eyes, because they knew something crazy and bad was coming

_**"Tony your plans ALWAYS have something bad" **_said steve and put his fork down and narrowed his eyes

_**"Oh, come on captain virginity, it will be fun! Who's with me!? **_

_**"Ok I'm in" **_clint said

**"Mee too" **thor said with his booming voice

_**"Well there's have someone to see this three trouble, so im in" **_bruce followed

_**"I will go just to laugh of tony and clint whlie they fall or hurt" **_said natasha

_**"Hey! **_Tony and clint said

_**"How 'bout you cap? **_Bruce said

_**"No I don't think so, I rather stay here in my room and drawing" **_steve said while picking all the avengers plates and bruce and natasha help him

_**"Ooohhh come on lord Steven, come with us" **_thor said with disappointed in his voice

_**"No thanks thor"**_

_**"Cap, it's not gonna be the same without you" **_clint said and got up from his seat and go to the living room _**"you are the soul of the partttyyy! **_He said with sarcasm in his words

_**"Jaja, good one katniss" **_tony joined him in the couch and clint just roll his eyes

_**"I said no clint"**_ steve said

_**"Please!?**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Come on, captain boring"**_

_**"I said no and that's my last word, there's nothing changing my mind! **_Steve said while sitting down in the for 2 couch and grabbing his sketchbook

_**"Ohh come on steve, it will be fine, I will be with you if these two dorks try something funny" **_natasha said and seating next to cap

_**"Ja nice try little red he already said no, there is no way yo... **_tony was cut by steve

_**"Ok I will go"**_

All the male avengers have their jaw down _**"whaaatttt ! We're beginning you, almost in our knees, and red just tell you IT WILL BE FINE, and that's it ! **_Tony said a little angry

_**"Oh don't be dramatic tony" **_said steve and all the rest of the avengers was laughing

_**"Ok, ok, back to our free month, what was your plan lord Anthony? **_Thor said while grabbing a box of pop tarts and sitting down in the floor

Tony sighed and said _**"I've got the plan on going to lass... VEGAS!**_

_**"Oh no" **_said bruce and natasha

_**"YESS VEGAS BABYYYY! **_Clint said very happy, he has the only happy for the plan, and was the troublemaker partner of tony stark

_**"I've never been in las Vegas, soo it will be fun go to vegas" **_steve said excited

_**"Aye ! Me too ! **_Thor followed steve

_**"Ok then, so pack everything you need, but not to much, because we... i mean I'M gonna be buying everything ok ?**_

_**"Wow, thanks stark"**_

_**"Ah, not big deal cap, OK! everyone go pack because we're going to ?!**_

_**"LAS VEGAS ! **_tony and clint said very happy while everyone got up and gone into thier floors

* * *

><p><em><strong>,"Hey cap do you have a backpack I can borr..." <strong>_natasha said while entering cap's room, and since the D.C events they're very close,so they didn't bother to knock his or her door, and then she was gonna ask him to borrow a backpack and... she sees him _shirtless..._ she'd never seen a just perfect body like his... omg she was having a heart attack right now, she can just throw herself at him and begin kissing him all over his damn fucking perfect body...She just stand there in her thoughts and then she heard steve's voive far and then closer and closer...

_**"Natasha, nat, tasha!?, are you ok ? **_Steve said and put a shirt on, before natasha could have a heart attack, without knowing he was causing that

_**"Umm, i-i...yes!..yeah, I just forgot what I was gonna tell you"**_

_**"You said something of a backpack or something"**_

_**"Oohhh yeah, so can I borrow one? **_She said

_**"Uhh, yeah sure" **_ he headed to his huge closet (courtesy tony stark of course)

_**"Soooo...you already pack everything?" **_She said while still blushing of seeing steve shirtless, !_oh God he's perfect!_

_**"Uhmm, yes, almost, just a few things, that's all"**_ he said while searching a backpack in his closet

_**"Ok, me too, just a few things too... hope you have fun with us, just ignore tony and you will have a good time" **_natasha said

_**"Hmm, I wil try... ok, is this one ok? **_ Steve said while showing her a backpack

_**"Yeah, I can deal with that.. thanks by the way.. ok see you down stairs" **_natasha said and she smiled at him and he did the same..._ God she was melting inside because of his smile_

_**"Hhmmm, you're welcome, see you then" **_he said and watch natasha walked away...


	2. Chapter 2

_"God it's gonna be a long trip" _steve thought while seeing his fellas avengers loading all to the truck tony rent just for going to the airport, well it wasn't be that bad at all, natasha was gonna be with him...

_"Cap! Are you coming?" _Bruce cut his thoughts

_"Yeah.. just..umm..yeah, I was just thinking" _he said and walked towards the truck that he was gonna drive, just like he and natasha '_borrowed' in D.C.,_ Steve was driving and bruce was at the passenger seat and only nat in the back seat, while tony, clint and thor in tony's car

_"What we're you thinking cap? Ohh let me guess... NATASHA!" _tony said while exits his avengers tower and giving Jarvis one last order

_"TONY, don't start or else I will throw you a knife!" Na_t said and steve was super red and entered the truck before he could emberessd himself...

1 hour later

_"HOLY MOLY stark is this your private jet!" _Said clint while admiring tony's jet, and the others we're the same

_"Wow stark I gotta admit ,you have very good taste" _steve said and heading to the jet and natasha follow him

_"OK...everyone on the stark's jet, we're going to las VEGAS ! _ Tony screamed like a little boy and clint and thor did the same, while bruce just followed them and entered the jet with them

LAS VEGAS

"_Ahhh...it was a long and good sleep back there" _bruce said to the others avengers and yawning

_"Hhmmm, it was..." _clint said

_"Everyone listen, we're going to stay here one week in a luxurious hotel here in Vegas, and tomorrow we're gonig to a casino! _Tony said to the avengers

_"Sounds great lord Anthony, but... what exactly is a 'casino'? _Said thor witha face of confusion and steve explain him what was a casino

They arrived at the hotel that tony said, and like he said it was a _'luxurious'_ hotel... steve and thor was the most empressd, tony get them some rooms for each one of them, once they're in their rooms, tony send a message to he's friends that said _'Avengers Assemble!' 'We're gonig dinner tonight, and I send you a nice cloths to ware, meet all of us at 8:00, DON'T BE LATE!'_

Everyone just rolled their eyes at that message, all the male avengers received a very nice suit and a good shoes and tie, and natasha received a red strapless dress with a very luxury jewelry and a cute pair of high heels (thanks stark) _'Steve will love this...no!...natasha what are thinking!' _

Once they all in the lobby of the hotel, at 8:00 like tony said, natasha was little late...

_"We're is she! _Tony said very annoyed

_"She needs time tony, she's a women, anddd women always take to long" _said bruce and sit down with steve and clint in the lobby's couch

_"yeah tony that's normal in a women... and don't complain because you're always late" _clint said while laughing at tony

_"Well in asgard, the ladies... _thor was saying and then tony cut him

_"Ugggg here we go again" _ and everyone send a warning stare at tony and he just rolled his eyes

_"It's already 8:02, and she's not done? _Tony said and tapping his feet

_"Oh come on stark, don't exaggerate... clint is right stark, you're always la..._ steve was saying to tony, but then he saw the most beautiful women in the entire world exit the elevator, they all turn where steve had his eyes

_"YEAH! That's my sister! isn't she amazing?" _Clint said very proud at natasha and everyonne stand from thier seat and smiled, and she just had a shy smile

She was perfect, the dress fit her just perfect, every curve, her hair well styled, her makeup has simple but beautiful, her green eyes sparkled even more thanks to the jewelry that tony purchased for her, and then she saw steve smiling at her..._'oh God he look sexy in a suit...natasha concentrate!...but he looks so perfect standing there!_

_"Red you look...SEXY! _Tony said _"ok everyone let's go to the limo!_

_"Wow...nat... you look...umm...uh...beautiful" _steve was blushing and walking next to her and open her the door, because of course he is a gentleman... !Just she just heard the word '_beautiful' _?! No one ever tell her that word, all the men said that she was, sexy, hot, exquisite, and that stuff

_"Well...thanks steve" _ she said with love in her eyes, loving more and more this man...

_**Steve x natasha- Steve x natasha- Steve x natasha- Steve x natasha- Steve x natasha-**_

While in the restaurant, tony ordered a table for six, once they we're in thier table, tony sit down, steve opened the chair for natasha, and seating next to her, and then bruce next to steve, clint next to bruce, thor next to clint, tony said to them to order what ever they want, so typical, thor and steve eating a lot, natasha and bruce ordered some salad, tony and clint making fun with thier foods like little kids, they all enjoyed the meal

It was already 11:00 and they go to a bar that was tony's favorite, bruce was chatting with thor in a corner of the bar and drinking some beer, clint and tony was dancing with some random girls that just passed, Steve was soo uncomfortable, natasha was in the balcony and tired because the high heels, so steve was looking for her to just see her beautiful face, and of course, that no man put his hands on her,

_'she can take care of herself, steve ,calm down' _he thought but worried 'bout her

Then he saw her with a very tired face, so he walked thorough the crowd and reached the door and opened

_"Hey" _he said to her with a smile

_"Hey" _she said loving that smile of his

_"Tired?" _He said to her, and viewing the city

_"Yeah, just a little, I'm not used to be in high heels" _nat said and he watched she took them off

_"You look great with them or without them" _steve's eyes went wide and didn't know where he get that courage to say that

_"Thank you steve, you always considered"_

_"You're welcome"_

They just stand they in comfortable and peaceful silence and seeing the big_'city of sin'_ and then she broke the silence

_"I wanna dance"_

_"Then... tell clint or bruce or someone else" _steve was bright red

_"And why not you?"_

_"Because...ummm...i-i...uhhhh...you now i..._

_"What?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Don't know what"_

_"Dance"_

_..._ she didn't believe that, the greatest American hero, the captain America, did not know how to dance!

_"You're joking"_

_"No"_

_"Ok, then I will teach you"_

_"What, no, I'm really bad learning, sorry no"_

_"I didn't ask, so come here"_

_"Ok, but don't laugh or hurt me when I step on your feets"_

She leaned closer to him and she took he's hand and put it on her hips, and the other hand she tangled on hers, so she started with the basics, one two three, one two three... he was a great learner, she didn't know why he said that he was bad learning, they continue dancing, intl they notice that they were more and more closer from each other, (not that they mind), and staring to each other, she loved his blue eyes, so he leaned down to kiss her, and she could feel his hot breath in her lips, and...

_"Capsicle! Red! We are going, because a stupid waiter throw vine in my suit!" _That was tony that just ruined a perfect moment screaming from inside of the bar, steve jumped and broke away from natasha and he has deep red, natasha was blushing

_"Did you guys heard what i said!?" _While tony opening the door

_"Umm, yes tony ... coming, just talking here" _he said

_"Yeah, yeah, let's gooo!" _Tony said angry because of the little accident inside

_"Did you guys believe that, that bitch throw me that drink!? _Tony screamed like he was going to be killed and entered the lobby and the rest followed him _"who he thinks he is!? I'm tony stark the most awesome pers..._

_"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ALREADY!"_ natasha said

_"Yeah stark, all the way here you're complaining about your suit and shirt" _clint agreed with natasha

_"I thought you're with me?_

_"Yes tony I'm with you, but sometimes , you're a little bit irritating" _said clint while all the avengers we're heading to the elevator

"_A little bit?" _Steve said with sarcasm

The avengers began laughing and tony just get out his tongue to steve, steve just rolled his eyes and pressed the button of thier floor, once they reached their floor, everyone said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms

5 days after

"_Clint, are you are there?" _Tony murmured to clint's door and knocking_"clint, clint, clint"_

_"What!" _Clint said, it was 3:14 of the morning, and they just come from a disco

_"Shhh! shut up or you're gonna wake up everyone"_

_"What do you want stark"_

_"I've just got the greatest idea ever"_

_"What is it"_

_"How about going to a strip club, annddd 'invite' our dear captain virginity?"_

_"Are you out of nuts?!_

_"Shhhh!" _Tony said to clint and slapping his head

_"No, besides, nat will kill us"_

_" I'll send some distraction to her... uggg, we've just drunk him, so he can lose his V card, not big thing"_

_"Stark, he can't get drunk, remember?"_

_"Yeah but, maybe with thor's asgardian beer or something like that... it's more stronger than our alcohol" _tony said with a face like he was a crazy scientist (well he is)

_"I don't know stark, I don't want problems with natasha..._

_"Oh come on, it's like a plan for get them together! I've thought you're a ROMANOGERS fan too!"_

_"YES I AM, ahhh, Ok!, just don't involve me to much!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever you said" _tony said while entering clint's room and closing the door

_"So what do we do then?"_

_"Ok, first we have to get all the girls, to distract natasha so she can't kill us if she discover our great plan"_

_"Ours? Or you're plan" _

_"OK! My plan!, so I will call pepper, jane, betty and bobbi" _with that clint was red because of bobbi, and tony noticed, so he act like he didn't noticed and keep talking

_"Oh, speaking of bobbi, I will invite her out , do you thi..._

_" DON'T YOU DARE STARK!"_

_"Hey, hey, calm down legolas, just kidding"_

_"Well I don't like kidding"_

_"Jajaja, ok ok, back to our plan, you'll be asking thor to get that asgardian thing ok?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, now let me sleep! _

_" ok, Just , you and mockingbird are a couple?"_

_"Get out stark"_

_"Fine, just remember you're part!" _And clint closed his door at tony's face

- Oh God, poor steve -


	3. Chapter 3

**(2 days left before going back home, and spend the rest of the entire month that fury gave them)**

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

_**"ok robin hood, ready for you misson?**_

_**"Don't call me like that, and yes, ready"**_

_**"Ok, I will call the girls, and you'll go wi...**_

_**"I KNOW THE PLAN STARK!"**_

_**"Jeez, calm down legolas" **_tony was very excited for this '_great plan' _he had, and hurry clint to go with thor, while he convenience the girls, so he call pepper first...

_"Hello?"_

_**"Hey pep's, it's me tony, I just wondering if you wanna come to las Vegas?"**_

_"Why? For what?"_

_**"Umm...well...natasha is feeling little boring and lonely, **__'I am a awesome lair' _he thought while putting his hand in the speaker, _**"and well, we all men, so I think girl company to her will be great "**_

_"Uhh, I don't know tony, it's gonna be a little strange, only the two of us..."_

_**"I'm gonna invite the rest of the girls"**_

"Well...ok...but you owe me one"

_**"Yeah sure, thanks pep...**_

"Make sure that all the girls arrived at time ok?

_**"Ok, bye then see ya"**_

"Ok bye"

* * *

><p>*knock* *knock* *knock* clint knocked at thor's door, *knock* *knock*...<p>

_**"What's the matter friend Clinton?" **_Thor said and smiled at him and opened his door

_**"well I was wondering if you can do me a BIG favor"**_

_**"Well, if is in my hands helping you lord barton, with pleasure"**_

Clint sighed and still thinking it was a bad idea _**" it's our last 2 days here in las Vegas and...well...you know" **__'God this is more difficult that I thought!' _He said in his mind

_**"CAN YOU BRING US SOME MEAD FROM ASGARD?" **_He said very fast before backing up

_**"Umm, yes, when you want the mead?"**_

_**"For today at night, make sure it's a lot"**_

_**"Ok, so I should be going friend eye of hawk"**_

_**"Yeah!, you should!" **__'Well I did my part, I only pray to God, that natasha don't finds out' _he thought

_**"Well see you at night, my dear friend!" **_Thor said while going to the portal to asgard

Then clint texted to tony and said to him _'my part of the plan is done now is yours'_

_'Yeah, working on that, 3 down, 2 to go' _tony replied

* * *

><p><strong>AT NIGHT<strong>

Steve was In his room drawing some random stuff in his sketchbook that thor bought him for his birthday, he was remembering of bucky... his best friend, that about a year ago, he discovered that he was alive...and brainwashed, it hurt what HYDRA did to him...

_**"Capsicle! **__'Uggg speaking of devil' _he groaned _** it's me! Tony! open the door! **_

_**"What you want stark!"**_

_**"We've got a surprise for you! Now open the door!"**_

_**"We!?"**_

_**"Yes,WE, cap!" **_Clint answered

Then steve opened the door and letting them come inside, it was thor and bruce with them too, which surprised steve a little bit, and he saw thor carried a huge barrel of like some beer or something like that, tony had a big smile, clint went and laid in the bed, while bruce had with him a kind of a book

_**"What's happening here?" **_Steve said a little confused and with a little bad feeling

_**"Ah, nothing cap, we're here just to celebrate, and saying goodbye to las VEGAS!" **_Tony said and taking seat in the couch

_**"Then why you didn't 'celebrate' in your own rooms?"**_ Steve asked

_**"Because knowing you steve, you wouldn't agreed to come, so we bring the party to you" **_clint answered and turning the tv on _**"besides, you're getting drunk!"**_

_**"What? No, you guys that's IMPOSSIBLE"**_

_**"Well, friend Steven, I challenge you to a drinking contest!" **_Thor challenged steve

_**"Im not sure... **_

_**"Come on ! Cap you will win, you know you can't be drunk, what's the problem?!" **_Bruce said while putting his book down and glasses _**"come on, it will be fun!"**_

Steve look to his friends...took a very deep breath..._'I still have a big bad feeling of all this, but like bruce said, I can't be drunk' _Steve thought, took a final breath...

_**"Ok! ...Thor! I'll win!"**_

_**"YES cap!"**_

_**"Come on thor you can win!"**_

Steve didn't notice that stark's plan just began...

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE THE GIRLS...<strong>

_**"Natasha!"**_

_'What the hell is this' _she thought, and opened the door, _**"why are you guys here?" **_She respond to pepper and smiled at her and the other girls behind her

_**"Well, we're here for having girls time!" **_Pepper answer

_**"Yeah, I think you need that, cause you are always with guys" **_ bobbi said to natasha and entered natasha's room _**"besides, I've never been in las Vegas, so"**_

_**"Hey, nat" **_betty and jane said to natasha

_**"Hi betty, jane...well that's cool of your part guys, well come on in"**_ natasha said to the girls, and noticed that bobbi bought some vodka..._ 'damn, im starting to love this 'clint's friend' she's a good girl'_ natasha smiled at her thoughts

_**"So fell comfortable guys...are we've having like a sleepover or something ike that?"**_ Natasha take a seat next to pepper and bobbi, while betty and jane as always, talking about science

_**"Well kinda, first we have to get something to eat because I'm STARVING! **_bobbi said and standing from the couch, and heading to the phone to call the room service, _'Yes, she like this girl'_

_**"So how was your week with those avengers friends you have natasha?" **_Jane asked to natasha

_**"Uggg, just imagine, tony being such a child, clint being a jerk, bruce reading books while keeping a eye in thor that always wanna be in the pool and eating pop tarts, **_the girls laugh at thor because of his adiction to the pop tarts _**"And well...Steve...he's always so sweet" **_natasha said blushing just thinking about steve, and his eyes, his smile, his hair, his damn perfect bod...

_**"TASHA, YOU LIKE STEVE !?" **_Pepper said squeezing

_**"Nooo! I don't !"**_

_**"Yes you do, look at you, you're in love him ! You smiled when you said his name" **_bobbi booming at natasha

_**"What ?! No! I didn't !"**_

_**"Yes you did, well steve is a very attractive men, why you couldn't you fall for him ?" **_Betty said while laughing at natasha's red face just like her hair

_**"Well...ummm... **__'how I couldn't fall for him, God just look at him, his so fucking perfect' _she said in her mind _**"yeah he is...a little handsome...**_

_**"NATASHA ! Really ? 'A little' ? He's a GOD ! **_Pepper almost screaming at natasha's face

All the girls laugh at pepper's reaction and agreed with pepper, even natasha smiled, she doesn't do that to much, well because she's the emotionless BLACK WIDOW

_**"Ok, I have a little crush in him...that's it"**_

_**"No...I don't believe you" **_jane said while shaking her head_** "you're clearly in love with him, you're eyes says 'I love steve'**_

She just stared at jane and wathing the girls nodded their heads in agreement... _**"I need a drink**_... she just stood up from the couch and bobbi opened the the bottle of vodka for her, and she just smirked at herself that she WAS in love with steve, and wanted to tell him _'I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU'_

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE THE BOYS...<strong>

_**"CAP WINS !" **_Tony screamed

_**"JAJAJA, told you clint, steve has a metabol...**_

_**"GIVE ME A ANOTHER FUCKING DAMN DRINK ! **_ that was steve, totally DRUNK, YEAH, STEVE DRUNK ? no way

Tony, clint and bruce had their eyes widen, first, because steve was saying 'bad_ words'_ second, because HE WAS DRUNK ! These three was the olny in their '_5 sense' _clint was drinking but didn't want get too wasted to see who wins the challenge, bruce taking pics of the two drunk warriors, tony had a glass of wine in his hand and dancing

_**"Here you go cap, you're 100 or something, glass of mead" **_clint said to steve and steve just shook his head

_**"Ok ! Guys ! Let's get to the reason of this partyyyy" **_tony said _**"get all the mead you can get, and let's go to a STRIP CLUB !"**_

_**"YEAH !" **_Clint said like he was receiving a Christmas present

_**"Oh no, tony please tell me you didn't plan all this, and get drunk steve so he...**_

_**"BANNER ! DON'T FUCK THE MOMENT ! HELL YEAH I'M GONNA GO TO THAT DAMN STRIP CLUB !**_

bruce didn't know this drunken side of his captain, so he just rises his hands and warn tony about this plan, but as always he doesn't listen, thor was to wasted to be able to get up, so he didn't go, clint was the first to exit the room, and tony help steve to balance himself

_**"Are you sure you don't wanna go ? **_Bruce shake his head to tony _**"come on bruce it will be fun, don't you wanna see how they bang our steve ?"**_

_**"No, I still think is a bad, bad idea, if natasha founds out, she will kill you, and then she will bring you back to life so she can kill you again...plus, someone has to watch thor, i will stay here with thor in steve's room, intil you guys return"**_

_**"FINE ! Science bro, but you can't tell natasha of this"**_

_**"Tony I can't promise you that"**_

_**"Come on, do me that favo...**_

_**"LETS JU...ST FUCKI...NG GO ALREA...DY ! **_Steve said and having some hiccups while speaking

_**"Ha ! I starting to love this dark side of cap ! **_Bruce just rolled his eyes at tony's comment _**"WHAT EVER YOU ORDER MY CAPTAIN ! **_Tony said and grabbing steve by his waist and exiting steve's room, once they reached the elevator and enter in it tony put his captain in the wall so he don't fall

_**"Cap, you'll never forget this night, I promise you"**_

Steve just _'hhmmm' _to him, he didn't have idea to know the plan of tony was, and well he doesn't think straight right now, so tony just pushed the lobby button and they reached the lobby floor, clint was already flirting to the receptionist, and she handed him her cell phone number, and then clint heard the _'ding' _noise of the elevator and turn to see tony and steve exit it, and say goodbye to the receptionist and winked at her, and she just giggled

_**"What take you to long, tony ?" **_Clint said very annoyed

_**" ahh, you know, bruce daddy me, and blah, blah, but that's not what's the matter now" **_said tony while turning to the cap and said _**"right cap ? Ready for the strip club ?"**_

_**"Hell yeah stark"**_

_**"Then let's go then"**_

Tony put steve in the taxi, and seat him between him and clint, clint started to drink and so tony, once they get to the strip club, they were a little drunk, and steve well...more drunk

_**"Sooo...THI..S IS A ST..RIP CLUB ?"**_

_**"YEAH ! isn't beautiful ?" **_ Tony said wiping a tear of his face

_**"No, beautiful is natasha, that women IS damn beautiful" **_steve said smiling at himself

_**"Hey ! That's my sister you're talking about ! Watch your words Steven !" **_Clint say and excited the cab

_**"Hey, hey, calm down you two, don't ruined this moment CLINT !" **_TONY say to clint very annoyed _**"ok, so cap will have a VIP, and you and me will have fun ok ? "So let's get moving gentleman !"**_

They we're like little kids entering a candy shop, so then tony said to them _**"oh yeah, I almost forgot ! Cap ! Clint ! You can order what ever you want, it will be on me tonight, and cap ! Get whatever girl you want ok ?**_

Steve smiled at tony and shook his head, _**"thanks man, you're fucking awesome !"**_

_**"Yes I am, SO LETS ENTER GUYS AND HAVE FUN !"**_

_**"YEAH !" **_the three said at same time


	4. Chapter 4

_**"So, natasha, tell me, when and where, you began to have this feelings for steve ?"**_

They we're playing truth or dare, they we're drinking but just a few glasses, (not like the men...)

_**"Well...dare, when I saw him exit the quinjet with coulson, I had just a small crush on him, but when I began to fall for him, was when we first kiss, well it was for undercov...**_

_**"WHAT !" **_All the girls screamed at the same time, _**"we didn't know you and steve already kissed ! **_Pepper screamed again

_**"Well technically, we don't, it was for undercover, rumlow was coming for us, so it was the only way to get rid of him, so I had the great idea to kiss him...**_

_**"STEVE AND NATASHA SITTING IN A TREE... !**_ Bobbi began singing

_**"Ja, ja, very mature bobbi" **_natasha said and bobbi take her tongue out

_**"Omg, tasha, you love him" **_betty squeezed

_**"Yeah, that words, just someone in love says that, just admitted natasha !" **_Jane said

_**"Well..yeah ! I do ! I admit I love steve ok !" **_Natasha said and roll her eyes, and the girls we're practically jumping in joy and victory because of natasha finally say that she loved steve, they we're congratulate her because the news

_**"Ok my turn" **_natasha said and spin the bottle, and the bottle stop in bobbi _ 'just the one I wanted' _she thought _**"ok bobbi, pick, truth or dare ? **_

_**"Ummm...ahh...dare !" **_

_**"I dare you to drink all the rest of the vodka left, without stopping" **_bobbi turned to see the rest of the vodka, and it was almost half bottle, so she stood up and grab the bottle of vodka, and see it and gulped, and began drinking it, all the girls we're laughing at her because the faces she was doing while drinking the vodka, she was almost finishing, and she give up, because the vodka was to strong for her

_**"Aawwww, you almost finished it, wow ! I'm surprised ! **_natasha said very proud of her '_sister in law'_

_**"Aahhh, that was a strong drink !" **_Said bobbi and sitting down _**"ok my turn now !" **_ Betty said and spinning the bottle and it land in pepper

_**"Do you have a crush on tony ?"**_

_**"Yes, it's that obvious ?!" **_Pepper said very panic

_**"Well yeah, it's like natasha and steve, we all know they like each other, is sooo obvious" **_said jane while natasha was deep red

_**"Well...I thought tony wanted me here because, he wanna be with me, and he just wanted that natasha could't be alone"**_ pepper said a little disappointed

_**"Aww sorry pep's..." **_bobbi said_** "wait, tony said, he wanted you here because you didn't know las Vegas, and wanted to come"**_

_**"What ? No, I come to vegas a few times" **_Pepper said very confused

_**"No, tony said to me that pepper was too scared to the heights, and didn't want go alone" **_ betty said more confused

_**"Nooo, tony said to me that...**_

_**"Ok ! Enough ! Tony lied to you guys, but why ? **_Natasha said trying to put all the pieces

_**"Well tony said to me, that you're to lonely, and he was worried about you, and call me to come to you so you can have some 'girl company' **_pepper said and getting mad at tony for lying to her

_**"Oh come on pepper, when and how, tony worries for someone ?" **_All the girls, even pepper agreed with natasha

_**"So we need find out what was, or is his plan" **_bobbi had that evil face she always hear

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Any luck girls ?" <strong>_Betty said while sitting down in the table and putting her hands across her chest and making some conclusions, the girls just say no, natasha and bobbi we're thinking, while pepper and jane just making theories about why tony wanted them together, they decided spend their night searching of answers, but no luck, it was almost midnight and nothing, intil...

_**"HEY ! I think I've got it !" **_Bobbi screamed

_**"What !"**_

_**"What is it ?!"**_

_**"Tell us come on !" **_Natasha said because she had some bad feeling about all of this

_**"Ok, ok, chill ! You know that tony is always saying that steve should lose his v card ? What if, tony call all of us just to distract natasha ? **_Bobbi continued_** "Maybe he wanted to have some 'guys' time, cause, come on, why we haven't see him or the others ? **_

_**"There's no way steve would've go with them, only if he is drugged or drunk, and that's impossible" **_nat said

_**"Awww, she's defending her love, that's so sweet !" **_Natasha just givig a death glare at bobbi

_**"Well actually he CAN get drunk natasha" **_jane said

_**"Well sorry jane but tony had intended all type of drinks, and nothing" **_said pepper

_**"Not everyone, maybe steve hasn't drink'd thor's mead, it's much, MUCH, stronger than normal alcohol, I already drink once, and with one glass of that, I was already wasted"**_

Then natasha's eyes widen when she put together what bobbi and jane said _**"OH MY GOD ! In the morning I saw tony and clint babbling of something of cap's v card, and then, me and steve went down to go get breakfast, and when we're finished, while existing the elevator we saw clint speaking at thor, and I heard thor saying 'going to asgard' !**_

_**"So tony was planning, getting steve drunk, so he can lose his V card ?! **_Pepper was more angrier than before

_**"I WILL KILL HIM !"**_

_**"But wait it's just a theory, we don't know if is true" **_betty said to a very angry natasha

_**"Yeah, you should go see if steve is him room, and if his not there and is with tony and drunken, you can kill tony" **_Pepper said

Then natasha got up of her seat and slammed the door behind her not intil she heard bobbi said to her _**'don't let a little bitch take his v card ! Not intil he loses it with you ! ROMANOGERS !' **_Damn she loved that girl for shipping her with steve

She was furious, not only with tony and whoever one is evolved in this, she was mad at the possibility that steve already lost his virginity with some stupid bitch, (like bobbi said)...and it was not with her... she smiled at herself, that a 95 year man didn't had sex already, and then she remembered the day he confessed to her about his virginity...

-FLASHBACK-

_"Well, I've already tell you my deepest secrets, now your turn" she said to him and wiped a small tear, while there we're next to each other seeing the fireplace in the cabin that was in the middle of the north pole, they we're heading tomorrow to new York, after a successful mission_

_"Ummm sorry 'bout what happened you in Russia" steve said and put his arm around her while she was wiping her tears with her hands_

_"Nahhh, it's ok, normally im not that opened with someone, but you are not someone anymore" she can feel she was breaking in front of him and the only who saw her like this was clint "BUT, if you tell something about this to someone, I will kill you rogers !"_

_"Hhmmm, don't worry, I promise I won't" and he give her that charming smile_

_"Don't change the subject steve, tell me your secrets"_

_Steve was bright red and natasha smiled at his face "I-i...don't...know...i-i'ts embarrassing"_

_"Oh come on steve, it's not fair, I told you my most deepest secrets, and I didn't back up !"_

_"Ok, but promise me that you won't laugh"_

_"Ok"_

_"Well...uhhmmm...i-i...i-i'm...I'm virgin" steve was super red just like natasha's hair_

_She was trying so hard, not to laugh, but she couldn't contained, and burst a big laugh and continue laughing, almost that her stomach began hurting_

_"You said you wouldn't laugh" he was so emberessd "I've shouldn't tell you nothing" and he stand up_

_"No, no, no, I'm really sorry for laughing, I just don't believe it !"_

_"Well believe it, I believe that sex is for love, not just a random thing, like tony"_

_"Well, you will find someone that deserves you and what she deserves"_

_ *END OF THE FLASHBACK*_

Knock* knock*knock* _**"steve ? Are you there ? **_Knock*knock*knock* _**"steve ? It's me tasha" "I just wanted to tell you something very fast"**_

She knocked like 5 times more and nothing, she was thinking the worst, that maybe steve didn't want to open because he was busy with a slut that maybe and more probably tony hired, she didn't want to think about it, _'or maybe his sleeping already natasha...but if there's a fucking bitch sleeping in his bed I will KILL HER !' _she was thinking and was panicking because steve didn't open the door, so she opted to hack the door, so she grabbed a Bobby pin of her hair, and she was about to put the bobby pin when someone open the door, and it was NOT steve...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bruce's POV**

I was there just to make sure that tony and clint didn't do something stupid, or playing some stupid pranks on steve and thor, thor challenged steve to a drinking contest, so it was gonna be fun seeing these two competitors, '_in your mark, get set...GO !' _I saw thor and steve drinking that mead like it was water... they we're almost finishing the barrel !, while tony handed steve some more mead, and clint for thor...then I saw something amazing ! I saw steve's eyes a little red, and blinking his eyes, and when tony handed him a glass, he didn't get the the right one, HE WAS DRUNK! And then tony screamed _**"Cap wins !"**_

_**"Jaja, told you clint, steve can't get drunk, his metabo... **_I was cut by steve

_**"GIVE ME A ANOTHER FUCKING DAMN DRINK ! **_ 'It that was steve ? I thought, My eyes we're widen, well...steve was saying _'bad words' and was DRUNK ! _So for me, this was funny and a felt bad at the same time, and I began to take pictures of them so i can show them tomorrow, just like the movie _'the hangover'_

_**"Here you go cap, you're 100 or something, glass of mead" **_clint said to steve

Then i heard tony screaming something_**"Ok ! Guys ! Let's get to the reason of this partyyyy" **_tony said _**"get all the mead you can get, and let's go to a STRIP CLUB !"**_

_**"YEAH !" **_Clint said very excited

Then I put all the pieces together and said_**"Oh no, tony please tell me you didn't plan all this, and get drunk steve so he...**_

_**"BANNER ! DON'T FUCK THE MOMENT ! HELL YEAH I'M GONNA GO TO THAT DAMN STRIP CLUB !**_

I was cut by...well...the drunken side of steve, so I just raised my hands and give tony_warn' _glare, and as always he never listen, thor didn't want to go because he was too wasted, so clint practically jumped from the couch and excited steve's room, and tony was helping steve to balance himself

_**"Are you sure you don't wanna go ? **_ Tony asked me, so i just shook my head to say no _**"come on bruce, it will be fun, don't you wanna see how they bang our steve ?"**_

I answered, while thinking it was a really, really bad idea _**"No, I still think is a bad, bad idea, if natasha founds out, she will kill you, and then she will bring you back to life so she can kill you again...plus, someone has to watch thor, i will stay here with thor in steve's room, intil you guys return" **_I said to him

_**"FINE ! Science bro, but you can't tell natasha of this" **_tony said to me

_**"Tony I can't promise you that"**_

_**"Come on, do me that favo...**_

_**"LETS JU...ST FUCKI...NG GO ALREA...DY ! **_Steve said and having some hiccups while speaking, it was hilarious seeing him soooo drunk !

_**"Ha ! I starting to love this dark side of cap ! **_I just rolled my eyes at tony's comment _**"WHAT EVER YOU ORDER MY CAPTAIN ! **_Tony said and grabbing steve by his waist and exiting steve's room

"God, help steve" I said, while seeing thor babbling, so I just returned reading my book...

**-MIDNIGHT-**

I was almost falling asleep, so I check thor that was already in steve's bed snoring very loud and sleeping, and then I checked my watch that tony give me for Christmas, it was already midnight, so I stood up from the chair, i stretch myself and yawned, and went to where thor was, so I was trying to wake up thor, but, he was like a rock, a say his name while shaking his shoulder...well I wanted him to wake up just in case that tony had the brilliant idea, that steve should bring some _'company' ..._ so they can have their _'private' _time, steve and his women friend

Then my heart stopped, i heard natasha knocking the door and saying that _'she needed to say something to steve very fast'_ well i knew these two fell something for each other, but they didn't admitted... _'that doesn't matter right now bruce ! concentrate about what are you're telling natasha !' _I thought and well...panicking I can't lie to natasha ! But then I remembered that tony said to me, that do him that favor

_**"Steve are you there ?" **_Natasha said at the other of the door

*knock*knock*knock*

My heart was racing 200 kph, and I was literally throwing up because of the nerves, so then I heard natasha in a very worried voice, and feel compassion for her, so I heard no sound and put my ear in the door, _'maybe she already go, she give up trying that steve didn't open...but she never gives up... _I heard something in the door lock, like something forcing it... then I remembered how natasha was a great friend, and helping me with everything I need, and well steve...MORE... then I had enough and opened the door

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Bruce ?" <strong>_ Natasha said while hiding the bobby pin on her back

_**"Natasha, hey...what's going on ?" **_Bruce said

_**"Where's steve ?"**_

_**"Umm..." ** __Bruce said while he scracth the back of his head_

_**"Please bruce, tell me the truth"**_

Bruce looked at natasha's eyes full of anger mixed with worry and some sadness_** "Ahhhh ! DON'T make those eyes ! Ok ! He's with tony, he and clint took him to a strip club"**_

_**"I KNEW IT ! and that's why he called the girls to DISTRACT ME !"**_

_**"wait, what !? What girls ?"**_

_**"Long story bruce, I WILL FUCKING KILL STARK AND BARTON !"**_

_**"Shhhh, natasha, you're gonna wake up the neighbors !"**_

_**"I DON'T FUCKING CARE !"**_

_**"Ok ok, calm down and I will tell you, were is steve ok ?"**_

She just nodded, and tell bruce to hurry up _**"I swear bruce, if clint or thor had something in this, i will haunt th-**_

_**"No no no, thor doesn't have nothing about this, actually he is sleeping over there and well...clint i'am not that sure" **_he said at her and handing her a paper with the direction of the strip club

_**"Thanks bruce, I owe you a big one"**_

_**"Nahh, I appreciate you and cap, and I want you guys together"**_

_**"What !? Why you say that...i-i...me and steve ? Pfff !"**_

_**"Oh come on, I'm not a baby, natasha"**_

_**"Well I think I better get going, before something bad happens"**_

_**"Ohh yeah nat ! Kick tony's ass please, would ya ?"**_

She smiled at him and closing the door, and going to kick some assess

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE STRIP CLUB. ...<strong>

_**"Hey cap ! These chicks here want to talk to you in 'private' ! **_tony screamed because the music and he wink at steve

They spend their night dancing and drinking, Steve was dancing and drinking more mead, well now he knows how to dance thanks to natasha, clint in a table and clapping to the girl stripping on top of his table, and tony...well, being tony, having a girl in one of his arms, and other in his other arm, then steve heard tony saying something at him, something about some chicks, and he just smiled at tony

Then those _'chicks' _grabbed him for surprise, and tell him to come with them... once they reached the VIP room, they we're like lions devouring their food, the blonde hair one was working on steve's neck, and the brunette one was taking off his clothes...

Everything was just perfect, to tony he's plan worked as he planned,... but then his eyes went wide and he almost fall down, because he saw a fiery red head women, that didn't have a very happy face, so walked through the crowd and almost pushing everyone one his way, he was trying to hide while reaching where clint was

_**"Code red, code red ! Natasha is here !" **_Tony said very scared

_**"What ! I've thought you're distracting her !" **_Clint said more scared that tony

_**"Yeah I did but how..."**_

_**"BANNER !" **_The two said

_**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO ! **_They turned to see natasha's face red of anger

_**"We're soooo dead tony" **_clint said and tony nodded

_**"Yes we are, any final words ?"**_

_**"STARK ! CLINTON !" **_Natasha said while getting closer to them

_**"Pfff really ? Your name is clinton !?"**_

_**"Shhh stut the fuck up and think something fast !"**_

_**"Uhhhh..."**_

_**"Hurry up, she's getting closer, and i don't wanna die already !"**_

_**"Ummm...hmmmm...RUUUUNNNN !" **_tony said while grabbing clint from his shirt so he can run faster

_**"Come here you cowards !" **_She run to get them but they escaped in a taxi _**"I will see you guys soon or later !"**_

Now she has to search for steve in that stupid strip club, _'ok, bruce said that steve was getting a VIP , i only have to ask or search for that' _she thought she entered the club, and she was searching every single room, and then _'bingo' ..._ she saw the VIP ROOMS sign, so she entered there, opened every door, just to find steve, then her anger rises when she saw, two _'bitches'_ kissing all over him, steve was half asleep, _'so he clearly drunk that asgardian drink' _she thought

_**"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM !" **_as she said the two strippers jumped and steve was awakening, steve was only shirtless, thank God that is the far they went... he only had red lipstick in his face and neck

_**"Are you his wife or something ? Cus' Anthony said he was sing..."**_

That bitch didn't finished, when natasha went straight to her, and slap her right in her face, and natasha did the same with the other bitch

_**"What the hell is wrong with you !"**_

_**"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, OR ELSE YOU'RE GONNA BE FIRIED !**_

They do as she said, they grabbed their things, and hurried after they could be dead

_**"Natasha ?"**_

_**"Steve ? **_She hurried next to steve and began to clean the lipstick he had in his face and neck, _** "are you ok ?"**_

_**"Yeah but...why are you here ?" **_Steve said while standing up and putting his shirt

_**"Came here to rescue you of tony's pl... **_she was saying and steve was super drunk and can even put his shirt right _** "Steve you need to sit down, you can't balance by your self"**_

She help him put his shirt right, _'His fucking abs are amazing ! I want to touch them...TASHA ! It's not perfect moment !' _She said to herself

_**"I feel, like i'm in the clouds, and everything goes blurry" **_steve said while they were exiting the VIP room, she grabbed his waist, and with the other hand she get his hand, and put it around her neck

_**"Yeah I know steve, I promise you that tony and whoever else do this to you will pay ok ?"**_

_**"Thanks tasha...who do me what ?"**_

_**"Uggg...long story steve, come on captain, we need to go to the hotel"**_

_**"You know what nat ?"**_

She put steve in a tree while she can call a taxi **"What is it steve ? Are you feeling ok ? Do you wanna throw up or something ?"**

Steve look directly into natasha's eyes and said_** "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU"**_

...

...

...

She smiled at him... finally she heard that words that she was dreaming for a long time... but then, she realized that steve was to drunk to think straight, so that bright smile she had...erased... _'he's to drunk natasha, he doesn't think right' _she thought

_**"Steve your to drunk, you're saying this you don't mean" **_steve just narrowed his eyebrows, _**"it's ok, is normal in drunk people"**_

_**"What ? No, i'm telling you the truth"**_

_**"Steve look... **_then the horn of the taxi interrupt her, and she sighed and took steve and entered the cab

Once they entered the taxi, natasha said to the taxi driver the direction of the hotel...

_** "I really LOVE YOU NATASHA" **_

_**"Steve you need to rest, you're to drunk and saying shit"**_

_**"NO ! I'm not lying ! I really love you !"**_

_**"Ok ! just...rest...come here, rest your head on my lap"**_

He did as she said, all the way to the hotel, natasha was seeing him saying to her that how much he love her again and again and again, she smiled at herself because she loved how his lips moved when he says her name _**"I love you natasha" **_she wanted to kiss him right there and right now, but it will be like taking advantage of him on this stage, then she saw steve's eyes full of lust and desire and they where black, so as hers

Natasha paid the taxi driver and said thank you, then she helped steve so he won't fall, they enter the hotel and the elevator, natasha put steve at the corner and said to him _**"stay there steve, let me press the button"**_

_**"I love you"**_

_**"Hhmm, you're already say that billion times already steve"**_

_**"Well I will say that forever, because it's true"**_

Her eyes went watery, and smiled at the possibility that steve really loved her, but...well...he was drunk... they reached their floor and she helped steve get ot the elevator, then she remembered that thor was sleeping at steve's room, so she'll let steve _'sleep'_ in her room, 'hope the girls already are gone' and opened her door, and thank no one is there, so she lead steve at her bedroom

_**"Ok steve" **_natasha said while sitting down steve in the bed _**"so I will let you get comfortable ok ?" **_But steve before she can go, he get her wrist, and said to her

_**"Please stay, come here... sit down" **_he gave her that puppy beautiful blue eyes

_**"Ok, but just a little" **_she said and sitting in the bed next to him

_**3;)**_

Steve and natasha where telling to each other some funny jokes, and remembering their always successful missions, and making fun of tony and the others

_**"I need go piss" **_said steve and going to the bathroom _**"it's this normal while you're drunk !?, Cus is it, I promise you that, i will never get drunk again"**_

_**"Yes is normal" **_ natasha said while standing up from the bed

Steve exits the bathroom and stand in front of her, she can feel her heart racing, then steve put his hands in her cheeks, and get more and more closer to her, she was almost have her heart getting out from her chest, he just watch her green eyes sparkled like a star and beautiful like a star, so he leaned down to kiss her but still not leaving her eyes, neither her not leaving his eyes, so she just closed her eyes and waiting for steve did the final step, then their lips were touching, steve was the first one to move his lips, and natasha kiss him back, she tasted so sweet and so as steve, that moment was only him and natasha, no one else, thier kisses were full of desire, passion, lust and of course LOVE, steve placed one hand around her waist, and the other hand was down her shirt and touching her bare back that make her shiver, she was touching his biceps and put her arms around his neck so that allowed steve go deeper in the kiss, they broke the kiss for get some air and steve began to kiss her neck

_**"Steve...you're drunk...i-i...don't think...uhhh...it's..uh..a good idea" **_

_**"Of course it is..." **_he was saying between the kisses _**"I know you...want this so bad... just like me...don't you think...I noticed how you look at me ? Just like...the way i look at you"**_

Of course se wanted this ! _'Uggg ! Fuck you ! I will do this !" _Natasha said in her thoughts, then she grabbed steve's hair and began kissing him hungrily and he kissed her back hungrier, she was unbuttoned his belt very fast, and he was just kissing her, the she helped him to take off her shirt, then they worked in taking all their clothes off desperately, natasha get a blanket and throw it to them while steve see her _naked, 'God she is perfect' _ he thought, and natasha get on top of him and kiss him passionate, then steve roll her out so he can be on top of her, then, he was more harder then a rock, she can feel him and didn't resist it, not more, and meet her hips with his, so he knew he had to make the next move, so he entered her, and she moaned and he groaned, they started to move gentle but good, she feel like she was in heaven, leaving long red marks on his back, and feeling him grow more and more inside of her

_**"Fuck natasha...you're fucking tight"**_

She closed her eyes more tighter when steve began move more faster and kissing her neck and leaving red mark in it

_**"Я люблю тебя Наташа" **__(I love you natasha)_

_**"Я люблю тебя Стива" **__(I love you steve)_

They meet their lips again and kissing lovingly and passionately...

_-15 MINUTES LATER-_

They we're still making love, she can feel her climax close, she had her cheeks pink and her hair messy, steve was sweating because the work he was doing and kissing natasha's neck, she put her fingers in steve's hair and admire his blonde hair, she started to kiss his jaw and collarbone and make him moan, then steve hit the right spot and she let out a loud moan, that almost wake up all the neighbors, she bit steve's shoulder and sucked steve's pulse point of his neck, and leaving a beautiful purple mark, a mark that he was hers, only hers...

_**"Faster...steve, faster...uhhh !"**_

_**"Tell me your mine natasha"**_

She just moaned in response and wrapped her legs in his waist

_**"Tell me" **_ he said to her and kissing her neck desperately and going deeper into her

_**"FUCK ! I'm yours steve...uhhh ! Я чертовски твое" **__(I'm fucking yours)_

She was close, and him too, she arched her back and they came together... she could feel the warm liquid in her, he collapsed in top of her but not letting all his weight on her, they we're heavily breathless, they can't even catch thier breath right, so he let him out of her slowly and landing next to her, they remained in silence and wathing the ceiling while they catch some air, then she was the first in speak

_**"That was AMAZING steve, where you learned that moves ?"**_

_**"I didn't know I know that"**_

She turn around to see him, and his eyes were still dark, full of lust, she put her head on his chest and touching his abs, finally !, he was playing with her hair, and he smiled at himself

_**"So I was AMAZING ?" **_he smirked

_**"Don't be too cocky...and for your men pride, making me speak Russian while having sex, that means you were AMAZING"**_

_**"Someone else make you speak Russian in bed ?"**_

_**"No, you're the first one and hope you're the last one, well...because that serum worked in EVERY" **_natasha pointed to steve's friend and natasha's new and favorite part of steve, and she continued _**"part of your body"**_

He laughed at natasha's words and make him proud of himself

_**"Proud ?" **_Natasha said seeing him while resting her chin in steve's shoulder

_**"Mmmm yeah a little, but i can make you speak Russian again if you want"**_

_**"Oh yeah, endless stamina, I forgot..."**_

_**"What, have a problem with that ?"**_

_**"No, I have endless stamina too remember ?"**_

She said and climbing on top of him

_**"Sooo...how 'bout a second round ?" **_He said

_**"Hell yeah, my captain" **_she said while steve laugh she leaned down to kiss him _** "but is my turn on top"**_

_**"Your wishes are orders to me my Russian princess"**_

_**"Mmmm nicknames, well...ok my fucking sexy American boy"**_

She kissed him and he kissed her back slow but sweet

* * *

><p>It was like 8:14 when natasha opened her eyes and feel full for the first time in a long time, she smiled because she remembered the events of last night and well, they finish like in their 10th, 13th or something round only because steve started to fall asleep thanks to the mead he drink, DAMN REACTIONS OF ALCOHOL ! So she got up and sitting in the bed and searching of her bra and panties, she put them on and put steve's shirt and went to the bathroom and piss, and she headed out and watched steve sleeping so peaceful...then she realized that steve was drunk last night and will maybe, not be able to remember what happened last night, maybe he will be mad at her because she took advantage of him while he was drunk, so she panicked and starting to search her own clothes, when she heard steve's voice, she froze...<p>

_**"Nat ? It's that you ?" **_Steve sit up from the bed _**"why are you waring my shirt ? I don't remember I borrow to you last night"**_

_'God please help me !' _She said in her mind

_**"Yeah, ummm..." **_she didn't want to turn, so she just respond very nervous

_**"Oh thank God it wasn't a dream"**_

_'What you mean it wasn't a dream ! ' _she thought

_**"What is a good pain killer for the head ?" **_ He said to her

_**"You remember EVERYTHING of yesterday ?"**_

_**"Yeah why ?" **_He said very confused _**"I meant all I said to you while...you know...you and me..." **_ steve paused _**"why are you asking that ? Are you're drunk too and don't remember nothing !? Oh please natasha don't think I took advantage of you, while you're drunk, I'm not that type of guy! besides I was drunk too ! I'm sorr...**_

_**"Steve steve, calm down ! I was in my '5 sense' believe me i REMEMBER everything"**_

Steve get a deep breath of relief, he was thinking the worst, he's mom didn't teach him that morals, well he was to drunk to think about morals last night

_**"Perhaps, I don't understand why you can remember everything last night, you're to drunk... that's why I was searching my clothes and ...**_

_**"Tasha I won't never, NEVER, forget last night and, well, this morning, ha, it was already morning when we finish" **_when he finished saying the last words he was deep red, _'that's the steve i fell in love with, blushing and sweet' _she thought

_**"So you just remember of our little 'private' time uhh ?" **_ loving seeing him deep red

_**"Well...ummm...y-y...yes" **_he was blushing very hard now

_**"Steve you already see me naked, why are you blushing ?"**_

_**"No i'm not !"**_

_**"Yes you are"**_

_**"Well, that is your fault, little Russian princess"**_

_'Omg he does remember of first time together ! _She was trying to hide her excited face

_**"Of course it is, my sexy captain" **_she said with a seductive voice that make him shiver

_**"Well, I can show you my skills to speak Russian" **_while earn a smile on her face and crawled back to steve and kiss him passionate, they we're ready for a mmm... WHO CARES ABOUT THE ROUND THEY FINISH !

_**"I will love to speak me in Russian" **_she said between the kisses

_**"You're wishes are orders to me"**_

She smiled in the kiss...well it was gonna be a long morning for the two...but a very good one...** ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

They spend their morning doing _'activities' _and talking about their past, they moved together with synchrony like in the field while fighting she digged her nails on steve's back more and more and that make steve moan, and then he asked something that devastated her...

_**"It's our hundred what round ?" **_Steve asked and putting a pillow in his head while catching his breath _**"don't you think that we should go outside ? Maybe the others will be suspicious of us"**_

_**"I don't care...and don't be exaggerated about our 'rounds'"**_

_**"Hhmmm, maybe I will do breakfast or call the room service"**_

_**"Yeah call the room service, I want our hundred something round once more" **_and she was _again_ on top of steve and kissing him passionately and she broke off _**"What do you think ?"**_

_**"Well...I have to...be dressed... to receive... the food**_ " he said between the kisses

_**"Uggg...ok but hurry"**_ and she rolled out of him

Steve called the room service and order what natasha and him wanted and they put on their clothes... room service arrive and deliver the food and natasha sit down in the table's chair and put her feet on top of the table

_**"Feet off" **_he said and throw natasha's feet down the table, she just stare at him

_**"You're lucky I love you, cus if i didn't you'll be hurt by now"**_

_**"Wow...well I'm flattered, and I love you too babe" **_he said and send her a kiss

She just rolled her eyes and her lips twist a little and began to eat and steeling some steve's food, they enjoyed the breakfast and the two love birds sit down on the couch and turned the tv on, he saw a condom Comercial and ask her

_**"Don't you think, we should...well me...use a condom ?"**_

_**"No" **_she answered coldly

_**"Why not ? For protection"**_

_**"We already checked ourselves and we are clean, don't worry"**_

_**"Natasha im not saying that protection" **_he said, she knew what 'protection' he was talking about, so she turned off the tv and lowered her head and took a deep breath

_**"I know what protection you're talking about" **_she said very sadly _**"you don't need condom...it's because...I can't be pregnant steve" **_she sniff and close her eyes, she didn't want to watch steve go, she knew that steve always wanted a relationship and then being marry and having some children's just like a typical american dream, one dream that she couldn't not give if to him... then she feel steve's strong arms around her and she opened her eyes...she wanted to cry because this man, this guy, her steve, loved her no matter what, he didn't care about the possibility of her not be able to be pregnant...

Steve grabbed her chin so he can see her beautiful eyes and pressed his forehead to hers_**"I love you natasha, I don't care that you can't be pregnant, I love because of you, only you"**_

_**"I love you too my sexy boy" **_she kissed him and made love to each other in the couch sweet and gentle

* * *

><p><em><strong>"We have to return to the hotel clint ! Is 5:30 ! Pepper already send me billions of messages and calling that she already go with the girls to NY ! she will kill me !"<strong>_

_**"No ! You wanna be killed by natasha !? If we returned we will be dead in the second we put a step on the hotel !"**_

_**"Yeah but I'm hungry !" **_Tony and clint went to a very cheap hotel so natasha wouldn't track the two pranksters _**"besides this hotel doesn't have room service !"**_

_**"Ugggg ! I'm hungry too ! We haven't eat since, what ? Yesterday ?"**_

_**"Yes ! We need to go back to the hotel ! We will apologize to steve, mostly natasha, and everyone happy !"**_

_**"I don't think natasha would be happy, but...IM FUCKING HUNGRY !" **_Clint said

_**"So...we go back ?"**_

_**"Hell yeah !"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"We should go straight to natasha and steve to apologize for the 'idea' you had tony"<strong>_

_**"Yeah you're right let's knock natasha's room first"**_

_**"Yeah"**_

Tony knocked at natasha's door and wait...

She opened the door and smiled at tony and clint, and the two had a face like a puppy before being quarreled _** "Ohh ! Hey guys !" **_She said

_**"NATASHA WE'RE SOOO SORRY FOR DOING THAT TO STEVE ! AND TRYING TO DISTRACT YOU ! WE DIDN'T THOUGHT THAT HE WAS GONNA BE TOO DRUNK ! PLEASE DON'T KILL US ! BUT AT LEAST LET US EAT SOMETHING ! AND THEN KILL US OR DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO US ! **_Tony was literally crying and in his knees

_**"Yeah natasha my sooo, sooo sorry for not stopping this in time, i swear that...**_

_**"Guys guys, it's ok" **_she said very VERY calmed, that worried them... _**"you don't have to apologize, we're good ok ?"**_

Tony had his jaw down that almost a fly went to his mouth, and clint was sooo amazed and with his eyes wide, they didn't believe natasha forget them, maybe it was a trap so they have their guard down and then she could attack, but no, she was serious her eyes tell them, well...thanks to them, steve and natasha we're together, they had a night and morning wonderful, and like tony said to steve 'he will never, NEVER, forget that night' and well, that morning...why she will be mad at them ?

_**"Are you serious ?!" **_Clint said very happy

_**"Yeah why i shouldn't ?"**_

_**"Well...we thought we were gonna be dead when you opened the door" **_tony said

_**"I WAS gonna kill you two but, not anymore"**_

_**"Why not ?"**_

_**"Yeah, and why that smile ? I know you very good, and you don't smile very often"**_

_**"Do you guys wanna be killed don't you ?" **_She said with her WIDOW face

_**"Aaand...she's back" **_clint said

_**"So you're forgetting us right ?"**_

_**"Yes i am stark" **__'thank God steve already go to his room' _she thought

* * *

><p>All the avengers went to the pool minus steve because he was already there, but they didn't see him because he went to get some snacks, all the boys had some shorts and natasha...well imagine...a very sexy green bikini that when she passed all the men was seeing at her body (ass), so clint try to covered her with a towel, she just smiled and tell clint to leave her alone, she put this bikini not for impressed all the people who were in the pool her perfect body, it was for seeing steve's jaw down and see his face gets red, he already has seen her naked but he still gets red, she loved it, but he was not there, so she search for a hot blonde guy, and then she saw him in the bar with some kind of nachos and a coke, when he turned and see natasha's bikini, he almost fall down, she was gorgeous !, and then she winked at him and he just smiled and getting RED, '<em>that was i was waiting for' <em>she said in her thoughts, while he walked to her, some bitches see him and his perfect muscular body, his muscles moved so fucking perfect ! Some of them had that courage to whistle to him, in front of her ! he just was soooo red and emberessd, so he walked more faster, once he reached natasha and the others, natasha was like she was gonna kill that women's !

_**"Steve we are so sorry what we do to you, we didn..." **_tony was saying

_**"No problem stark, it's ok" **_all the male avengers wad their jaw opened in surprised

_**"Sorry cap"**_

_**"It's ok clint" **_steve said and sit in a chair next to natasha and clint

_**"Ok so we should leave the occurred in the past, just like nothing happened and join our last day in vegas" **_bruce said

_**"What happened ?" **_Thor said confused

Every avenger laugh at thor because he missed all the 'fun' of yesterday _**"Long story thor" **_natasha said and standing from her seat and taking off the towel that clint throw at her, and going to the pool

_**"NATASHA I TOLD YOU TO COVER YOURSELF !"**_

_**"Stut up barton" **_she said and turned to see steve and tony's eyes on her and thor and bruce only seeing her with respect and throw herself in the pool

_**"Steven ! Say something !" **_Clint said very annoyed

_**"What ? Why ?"**_

_**"Because she's like my sister and I don't wanna that guys like stark look at her, like stark is seeing her right now" **_the two turned to see tony and like clint said, he was looking at natasha's body

_**"HEY !" **_ steve and clint said to tony and he turned to see them like he was lost

_**"See ! And she yours ! I'm a ROMANOGERS shipper, don't ruined my dreams !"**_

_**"Ok first what is a shipper ?...and she is not my girlfriend or something so I can say to her to cover herself !"**_

Natasha and steve decide to keep their relationship in secret, and wait to the perfect moment to tell the others...

* * *

><p>They have a nice day in the pool, steve and natasha seeing each other and smiled at their self, then everyone gone to their respective rooms and they packed all the stuff that tony let them buy with his credit card while the week, natasha buy some cute stuff for the girls and she bought to her a nice clothes, steve buy some sketchbooks and professional drawing pencils and a little some clothes, clint buy some black clothes, bruce bought science books, thor, you all know... pop tarts...tony buy luxurious suit and tuxedos, they go to the airport and get to tony's jet<p>

_**"Say bye to vegas everyone !" **_Tony said to his fellas avengers that were taking seat, steve as always, next to natasha, clint and thor together, and tony next to bruce _**"soo tell me what happened to you guys while in las Vegas ?"**_

_**"What stay in vegas, stay in vegas" **_natasha said steve knew what she has talking about

_**"Kay ! Tony ? What you give me to make me soo drunk ?" **_Steve asked

_**"Capsicle, why you change the subject ?" **_

Steve's face went white _**"No I didn't !"**_

_**"Yes you did friend Steven, your face is red like my cape, and you're nervous" **_thor said while having his mouth full of pop tarts and spitting in clint's arms

_**"Eewwww ! Thor ! close your mouth while speaking please !" **_Clint said very disgust

_**"Sorry friend barton"**_

_**"Besides, thor is right cap, you're face is red" **_bruce continued

_**"No...I just...just...wanna throw up" **_steve got up of his seat and go to the bathroom

_**"Cap ! You can't escape from this !" **_Tony said

_'Ugggg, another long trip' _natasha said in her mind and putting a sleep mask

* * *

><p>Tony said to steve how they made their almost 'perfect' plan, and how he was acting while he was drunk, steve was so sorry to all those who he said or do bad things<p>

_**"Don't be sorry steve, these two dorks are the only who we need to blame" **_bruce said and putting his seat belt because the jet was landing _**"they are one who plan all that on you, so you can lost your 'V Card', but thanks to God and natasha, you didn't, I know you are patient to wait for the right one"**_

Steve was so so so...RED ! He already lose his 'V Card' with, well...the most beautiful and dangerous women in the world, NATASHA ROMANOFF, the famous black widow, steve's women style was that type, he doesn't know why, but he was very attract to those kind of women, just like peggy too...

_**"Yeah" **_Tony sighed and said very disappointed of himself, because his plan ruin

_**"Cap should already be lost his 'V', if natasha ! Didn't have to ruin it !" **_Clint said

_**"Guys ! Hello ! I'm still here !" **_Steve didn't bother to look at them because he was blushing very hard

_**"Ok stop everyone ! **_Natasha said while awakening of her 'peaceful' sleep that tony and clint make her woke up and watch through the window and see that they are already in NY, _**"**__**I can't sleep just a little without you guys arguing ! Jeez guys "**_

_**"Sorry natasha" **_bruce said

_**"Sorry little red" **_said tony and natasha rolled her eyes

_**"Yeah nat sorry" **_clint agreed

_**"Me too lady natasha" **_thor said while offering her some pop tarts _**"no thanks thor"**_

_**"Sorry babe" **_ steve whispered at her ear and said _**"good sleep back there ?"**_

_**"No" **_she turned to see if none of the avengers was seeing them, and she give him a quick kiss

_**"Guys get your stuff ready" **_tony said to the rest of the avengers

_**"I want to go home, so I can get some pop tarts man of iron !"**_

_**"Don't call me like that ! ...Then hurry up and get your stuff !"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BACK HOME ...<strong>_

_**"AHHH ! HOME SWEET HOME !" **_Clint said and throwing himself to the couch

_**"Yeah, nothing like home" **_said steve while putting down almost all the bags and suitcases down and grabbing a coke from the fridge

_**"Can somebody help me ! **_Thor screamed because the other suitcases of them, steve and bruce rush to get the stuff and thor sit next to clint

Tony enter the living room and said to natasha that was walking next to him _**"I'm telling you red, you and captain frozen should date, and maybe, one day be married and have a child !" **_Natasha just giving him a death glare

_**"ROMANOGERS !" **_Thor and clint said

_**"You too thor ? I've thought you're with me !" **_Steve look at thor since the kitchen

_**"I have to say cap, I'm a ROMANOGERS shipper too" **_bruce looked at steve

_**"Bruce, it's not what you guys want, I will wait for the right one, like you said"**_

_**"Yes ! Maybe the 'right one' is in front of his eyes !" **_Clint said and raising a eyebrow to natasha

_**"Come on just one date ! And if you guys are not meant to each other..." **_tony said_** "that I know you are...we, me, clint, bruce and thor will do whatever you guys you want" **_all of them agreed to the bet

_**"DEAL !" **_steve and natasha agreed too, _**"free date" **_natasha whisper to steve's ear and the both smiled...they knew they were meant for each other, of course !


	7. Chapter 7

**Last week of the free month...**

All the avengers were in the living room, bored, the couple days ago was the most boring they ever had, they missed the danger and adrenaline of the missions fury gave them, miss the pain and blood after the mission in the morning, tony was sitting on the couch and watching his fellas, steve was drawing in his sketchbook, natasha and thor finishing watching 'The Walking Dead', natasha was explaining thor the whole story, bruce was reading some lab things and clint fixing his arrows, so then tony had enough...

_**"ok it's enough ! We should go somewhere or do something !" **_Tony stand up of the couch, and the avengers turn to tony

_**"yeah i'm bored" **_clint agreed

_**"well, suggestions ?" **_Tony said

They we're thinking about were to go or do, but no ideas... then steve said _**"Well, I've thought, we should go to the beach"**_

_**"great idea cap !" **_bruce continued

_**"yeah good one steve" **_said natasha

_**"Aye ! Friend Steven !" **_thor was happy

_**"Yes, cool idea cap...where we're going then, I have my best penthouses in Malibu and Cancun in Mexico, choose" **_ They look and smiled at each other and said

_**"MEXICO !" **_The avengers said in unison

15 minutes later...

_**"Hurry up natasha ! What takes you to long !"**_

Natasha was having those 'girl' problem, because she didn't know what to wear in the beach, She normally packed her catsuit and her weapons and not girly things, _'hope steve like this bikini...yeah he will love it, it was weird that steve said that the beach, he normally will be more comfortable here in home, well it will be perfect for saying the others about our relationship in the beach' _she said to herself, it was weird that steve didn't tell her that to be his girlfriend, he is not that type of guy, she was okay with that, but she was tired of waking up at the middle of the night and go to her room so the rest didn't be suspicious, (well, since las Vegas, they had EVERY night their 'private time'

So she finally finished the suitcase and heading down stairs, then she accidentally dropped her stuff from the stairs... _**"don't just look you dumb ass ! Help me !"**_

_**"nooo, don't help her clint ! Let her 'love' help her out !" **_Tony screamed and go outside to tell steve go help natasha, he was still a little mad at steve and natasha, because the bet tony, clint, bruce and thor had to pay, the bet was that they had to walk in the central park, NAKED, (well almost, they go in shorts, natasha wanted naked but steve wasn't too cruel to them) They we're in all the newspaper of the city, in the tv news, the Internet, and they are even world trending in twitter, hastags named, **#avengersforawalk, #avengersinagoodcause, **and the most popular, **#nakedavengers, **it was hilarious to natasha and steve to see thier friends in such humiliation thing, most of tony because he was a celebrity

_**"you ruined my life ! You not even ruin my reputation, you guys crushed my dreams ! I've thought you guys were meant to be together !"**_

_**"shut it stark" **_steve said while putting natasha's stuff in the truck

_**"Yeah ! The only thing we're forgiven you is if, only if, you guys bring me a 'little captain america' or a 'little black widow' ! That's the only way we will forgive both of you !" **_Clint said

_**"yeah, imagine see running a little steve around the tower" **_bruce continued and imagine the idea

_**"YES ! Please lord Steven ! It will be glorious ! Like winning a great battle !" **_thor was excited

_**"you guys want another humiliation right you guys ?" **_Steve asked and the others shook their heads

_**"good boy" **_natasha whisper to steve's ear and pinches his bum while she passes by... _'hope nobody saw that' _steve thought and he was deep red

**MEXICO...**

_**"WOW ! This whether is perfect ! And the beach is cool !" **_Clint said, while the avengers walked in the beach at night

_**"it's beautiful" **_natasha murmur at herself and wathing the beautiful beach

_**"just like you" **_steve whispered at her ear, she smiled and turn to face steve...they were about to kiss but then they remember that they were in public (only the avengers of course) so they broke from each other

_**"okay everyone ! The penthouse is over here ! Follow me !" **_Tony said to the avengers

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

_**"lord Anthony ! This is a palace !" **_thor said amazed

_**"Thanks thor, oh guys, I hired a maid service and a chef, so they will serve us while the week"**_

_**"tony, you know cap is more best at cooking !"**_

_**"yeah I know but, cap needs vacations too clint"**_

_**"Thanks stark...and for having us here" **_steve thank and admire every single part of the penthouse

_**"nahhh, no problem cap...ok ! Listen guys ! This is the only penthouse that is not upgraded, so it only have three rooms, sooooo we have to share" **_said tony

_**"I pick stark !" **_Clint screamed from the kitchen

_**"me with thor !" **_bruce said very fast

All the avengers turn to see the two love birds, and it was like they wanted to steve and natasha shared the same room and of course, the bed, they didn't mind, well, they have a great excuse to sleep together, but the rest of the avengers didn't have idea about thier relationship, so they will follow the game...

_**"if you want, I can sleep here in the couch" **_steve said to natasha

_**"NO !" **_the rest screamed

_**"No, you can't sleep here cap, no, it's...it's..." **_tony was saying

_**"it's because here in the living room...are ghosts" **_clint help tony

_**"Yeah ! They scared here, you need to sleep in the room with natasha, sorry" **_bruce continued the lie, steve and natasha just narrowed their eyebrows and how they invented that stupid story, they were about to say something when tony interrupted them

_**"ok ! No more talking and prepare for the dinner, it will be in...how much chef ?"**_

_**"about in 30 minutes sir" **_the chef said to tony

_**"ok ! So go and unpack your stuff everybody !" **_Tony said to the others

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in steve and natasha's room, they were happy sharing the room, finally not to hide from the avengers friends, the room was huge, well furniture in the room, and steve notice that natasha was having trouble with the drawer<em><strong> "need help with that ?"<strong>_

_**"uh, yes please" **_she step back so he can fix it

_**"there you go, problem fixed"**_

_**"You know, we have umm" **_she watch the clock and it was 21 minutes left until dinner _**"21 minutes to... you know" **_ she began to unbutton his shirt _**"for a quick lessons of Russian" **_so she started to kiss his jaw and neck

_**"you think ?"**_

_**"hhmmm"**_

_**"okay, but lets do it fast, and be quite, maybe they will hear...**_

Steve didn't finished when natasha kiss him hungrily, he kiss her back the same way, he traveled his hands all over her body, that touch that makes her melt in every touch, he lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist he press her in the wall and searching for the bed, they are still kissing and he gentle put her in the bed, and he takes off his belt, and she her jeans, they wanted them so desperately, and natasha see steve's eyes were dark, so she kiss him passionate, he was working on natasha's panties and his boxers, he almost ripped from her body, he was so desperate to feel her around him and in his arms, kiss all over her body, tasting her sweet flavor, he was losing his mind with this woman, she was like drug, they were adictic to each other, they needed to do this so their 'adiction' could calm down a little bit, he needed to feel her, he was already hard and big, so he enter her, she moaned he closed his eyes and feel how good it felt, she was like heaven, he started slowly to move in circles and she was bitting her lower lip, feeling him how he grow even more inside of her, she loved it, he said her name in the pleasure that he was having

_**"natasha you're so fucking good"**_

_**"you too babe"**_

_**"I could do this all night"**_

_**"uhh...me too...uu, right there, uhh...me too...I could even...miss that damn dinner"**_

_**"ahh...no...we need...to go, because...they don't know already"**_

_**"can we...tell them now"**_

_**"no...you have to be patient, tasha"**_

_**"uhhhh...right there steve...yeah there...faster...more faster steve" **_she was losing control of herself, her walls were clenching because she was close

Steve was breathless, watching her moan and saying his name grew him more, he wanted her to came first because he's a gentleman, so he move faster and mistaking his moves, then she pressed her bare legs in his hips so he can go more deeper, he could feel her walls clenched in his length and he go deeper into her entering in every single part of her, she could feel waves of pleasure hitting all around her body, he buried his face in her neck and she feel his hot breath that make her shiver, and then she came, she arched her back and moan, then steve came seconds later, they were meant for pleasure themselves, they were born with that talent, some people have that, and fortunately they have that, so he slowly got out of her and lay next to natasha, he waited to catch his breath and speak

_**"What...time is it ? We need...go dinner"**_

She wait until she could catch her breath, so she turn to the wall clock _**"3 minutes left, can you reach me my panties please ?"**_

_**"yeah sure" **_he got up and give her, her panties

_**"Thanks baby" **_she kiss him _**"and here you go" **_she give him his boxers

_**"Hurry up, im hungry, and you know how I get when I don't eat"**_

She got up and said_** "yeah I know, you're mentally hulk stage"**_

_**"yeah, or over else, I've will have to eat you" **_he said and smile at her seductively while she bit her lip and putting her jeans, she handed him his belt and shirt

* * *

><p><em><strong>"hey guys ! Take a seat, the chef is almost done" <strong>_bruce said to steve and natasha

_**"Guys, we need to sleep well, because we're going to 'la playa' **_(the beach)_** tomorrow" **_tony was saying to the avengers

_**"I've heard that here in Mexico have some good shrimps, oh and for drink, some tequila ! Can't wait for tomorrow !" **_Clint was excited

_**"yes me too, ride the 'banana' , the parachute..." **_natasha said

_**"the massage therapy, sitting in the sand, while reading a science book or magazine..." **_bruce said something more relaxing, well you know, the hulk

_**"wow that sounds fun, but what's all that ?" **_Steve asked confused

_**"Yeah my friends, what is all that fun ?" **_said thor and like steve, he was confused too

_**"I've forgot you guys don't know, umm...wait until tomorrow and you two will know what are we talking about" **_tony said to his two friends

_**"'la cena esta servida'" **_the chef said (the dinner is ready)

* * *

><p><em><strong>"ok everyone ! Get to the suburban and go, the beach is 5 minutes far from here !" <strong>_Tony said to the rest, and they all get in the suburban, tony was driving, next of him was clint, steve and natasha were back of them, and thor and bruce on back of steve and natasha, and while in the way to the beach, they were talking about their mission and how they missed them, talking too about how cool is the beach

_**"can't wait to the beach" **_clint said excited

_**"me, steve and thor will ride the 'banana', cus they don't know what it is, it will be fun seeing their faces" **_natasha and the others laugh imaging steve and thor's face

_**"well, I will be reading this new science magazines" **_bruce told them

_**"how boring is that bruce, you should have fun, seeing some Mexican chicks, I saw in Internet, that the Latinas are the most beautiful women in the world, well they have some curves an..." **_tony was saying but steve cut him

_**" don't you ever stop thinking in women don't you stark ?" **_Steve said with a disgust face

_**"umm...let me think...HELL NO !" **_Tony said annoyed

Steve and the rest roll their eyes and ignore tony's conversation about women, steve already had a beautiful red head women at his side, so he planned something tonight, that's why he wanted to come to the beach, to make it more special,he was planning to say the guys about their relationship, and to ask natasha if she wanted to be his girlfriend, that's why he wanted the beach, oh and tony said to them that they will have dinner at the beach, so it was perfect !...They arrived at the beach, so each one of them went were they wanted to go, first, natasha dragged steve and thor at the store, so they could buy beach towels for them and the rest, and rent some chairs, tony was at a very fancy restaurant to reserve a table for them, so they could eat later, clint was admiring the beautiful beach(and girls), bruce was reading the guide sign, soon then natasha, steve and thor finish their shopping, all the avengers reunited to see what they wanna do, so bruce decide to stay reading the science magazines and maybe go for some snacks and then go to the water, tony said he was going to the parachute and later the banana, natasha said that she, steve and thor were gonna ride the banana and some massage maybe, clint wanted to go water diving

_**"ok, see you guys in...1 hour, so we can eat ok ? Hey! why don't we all go to the banana ride ?!" **_Tony said

_**"Yes !" **_Thor and clint said

_**"No !" **_Natasha and steve followed

_**"I will stay right here if you guys want something, oh ! Tony can I borrow your camera ? So I can film steve and thor's face" **_said bruce very happy

_**"that's my science bro" **_tony wiped a fake tear_** "yes ! Here it is !"**_

They paid for the ride and buckled their lifesavers, so they get on the banana and the boat start the engine and began to go to the waves and more to the ocean, steve close his eyes and thor was screaming..., bruce was filming the whole thing, natasha, tony and clint were dying of laughing at them, then the boat driver make twist the banana, so they fall into the ocean, thor was the worst, he was screaming and scared because he thought he was drowning, but then tony say to him that he had a lifesaver, so he calm down, steve was so happy, he didn't think it was gonna be fun, they reached the beach, and natasha hurried steve and thor so they can go to the parachute, tony and clint went to the water diving, while bruce was taking some pictures of all of them, thor was the first in do the parachute because he didn't want to do something else, so natasha force him to go first, thor landed in floor, and he was so scared not because the hight, cus he didn't know how to land with that thing, so he decide to stay with bruce, then was steve's turn, while he was up there, he admire the beach, it was BEAUTIFUL, he could see all the fancy hotels, the water, the palm trees, the restaurants, and, the love of his love, standing there, her eyes bright like the sun, her smile like the sky, big...then he get on the floor, he was happy so he kissed natasha, she want to break up the kiss because the other avengers could see them, but then steve began to kiss her more harder so she melt in his kisses and kiss him back, it was like they were only them in the beach, so natasha had to broke the kiss for air

_**"steve !" **_Natasha whisper loud

_**"sorry i... didn't know... what happen"**_

_**"they could see us"**_

_**"sorry, i've let my feelings get over me"**_

_**"yeah I think me too"**_

_**"ummm...i want to take you somewhere, can I ?"**_

_**"yeah, where ?"**_

_**"it's a surprise"**_

Steve went with natasha to the deck, it was peaceful, calm and beautiful, so they sit in the edge of the deck, he hold her hand and tangled on his, and saw how beautiful she was so he said

_**"You're so beautiful, natasha, and I love you, didn't i tell you ?"**_

_**"Yes steve, billion times"**_

_**"I will remind you every time i can"**_

_**"steve you're making me blush" **_

_**"I LOVE YOU" **_steve tell her and kiss her

_**"I love you too steve" **_she said in the kiss

then steve broke the kiss and said to her something that she was not expecting, he put his hands on her cheeks and pressed his forehead to hers and said, _**"natasha, i wanted to tell you this long time ago, but, i...didn't know how, so... do you want to be my girlfriend ? not because you make me feel alive again, cus I love you"**_

_**"Steve" **_she feel a tear falling from her watery eyes, so she just kiss him _**"of course steve"**_

She put her back in steve's chest and steve hug her putting his arms around her waist and he said_** "wow, I have a girlfriend, and it's the most beautiful and dangerous women in the world, how exciting is that ?"**_

_**"just don't make her mad or cheat on her, or she will kill you"**_

_**"natasha, i promise you i don't cheat on you, I will be a dumb ass, a fool, stupid guy if i do that, besides I don't have eyes for nobody else, if is not you"**_

_**"Jaja ! " **_she laughed sarcastic and turned her head to see steve's face _**"I saw how some bitches were seeing you , and it was not respectful, I swear steve I was about to kill them because they were literally eating MY BOYFRIEND, with their eyes"**_

_**"oh yeah ? I was seeing at the men how they see MY GIRLFRIEND, so do-"**_

_**"awww, do you realize is our first boy - girlfriend fight ?"**_

_**"uhhh, yeah that's"**_

_**"childish, don't do it again"**_

_**"ok...we should be going, it's already time to eat, and I'm burning, I forgot to put sunblock"**_

_**"yeah, come on let's go then"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Where's tony and clint ?" <strong>_Steve asked to bruce and thor, they were sitting in the sand, while seeing thor and natasha exit the water

_**"umm...I think they are in the massage therapy station, I think" **_bruce answered

_**"ok so he reserved the table ?" **_Steve handle natasha and thor a towel

_**"yes he did friend Steven, he told me that we can enter now" **_thor was saying to steve

_**"well...what are we waiting for ? I'm starving !" **_Natasha said and said to thor to go with her to raise the sand in the public showers

_**"We've will waiting for you in the entrance of the restaurant !" **_bruce said to them

_**"yeah we will change very fast !" **_natasha said to bruce and steve and turn to thor_** " Hurry up thor"**_

_**"Yes lady natasha"**_

They finish showering and go to the entrance of the restaurant, they found steve and bruce there, so she asked for tony and clint, steve tell her that they were already showering too, so they waited for them, then tony and clint arrived, so they all enter the restaurant, it was soooo elegance, everyone in the restaurant were in suit, tuxedos, the woman had fancy dresses, but the avengers had t-shirts, shorts and slippers, natasha was in a simple dress with some sand in it, all the people turn to see them like saying 'these weirdos, were they come from ?', tony said to them to ignore them, that he was more richer that all of them together

_**"tony ! At least you should tell us ! We will have bring some cool clothes !" **_Natasha was so emberess

_**"Don't worry natasha, don't see them" **_tony said to her

_**"yeah but look how they see us" **_bruce told tony and hiding behind steve and thor

_**"let's just eat ! I'm hungry" **_all the rest of the avengers were so emberessd, so tony had to order a table on the balcony, steve thank tony for the change of table, so they decide to eat thier meal peacefully, tony and bruce seat on the head of the table, natasha and steve together, and thor next to clint, they all order salad, crab, fish, shrimps and 'tequila', steve and thor eat almost everything, tony was saying them to slow down or they will choke thier selfs, natasha was talking to clint about weapons, and bruce just seeing how thor and steve devour their food, so they began to argue (as always) then tony said in his mind _'this is my beautiful family, weird, crazy, strange, but beautiful, the family i NEVER had' _tony smile at himself...


	8. Chapter 8

**At night...(1st day in Mexico)**

They were at the penthouse at 6:14, steve and thor didn't want to go because they have so much fun, bruce said to them that they have to go cus the beach was closing, so they agreed to go, tony said to them that dinner was gonna be in the beach

_**"at 9:15 we're going ! So be prepared !"**_

_**"ok !"**_

Steve and natasha went to their room,_** "I will shower" **_Steve said and going to the bathroom

_**"can I join ?" **_Natasha asked and closing the door

_**"what, join t-the shower w-with me ? Together ?" **_Steve turned and he was blushing

_**"hhmmm, can i ?"**_

_**"I-if you want, y-yeah"**_

natasha grabbed his hand and turn the water and waited for to be warm, while the water was warm she began to undress herself and steve too, then she asked steve to help her to unclip her bra, he was shaking they never had shower sex, it was like his first time, he was so nervous, then she feel the heat of the water and it was perfect, so she lead steve to the shower and she got shampoo and put a little amount on her hand, he just watch her how he will be a slave to her, that's how he will be for her, so she massage steve's head, she watch steve's gorgeous blue sexy eyes, she was lucky to have this man on her side, then she rinsed the shampoo from steve's hair, so it was his turn, he took the shampoo and put some in natasha's hair, he began to massaging too, when he finished, he put his hands on her cheeks and kiss her, their lips moved synchronize so she put her fingers in steve's hair and making steve deep the kiss, he lift her up and she wrapped her legs on his waist, he press her in the wall his hands travel all over her body, she was powerless when he touch her, then he reached a sensible part of natasha, he went and slide his finger into her, it was easy because she was already wet, she curled her feet and moan loud _**"shh" **_Steve said to her, she just stare at him and saw his eyes were dark, he moved his finger more deep, she pressed her breast to his chest she was close

_**"stop teasing me"**_

_**"what ?"**_

_**"I need you steve"**_

He smiled that he was giving her pleasure, so he put one hand on the wall and the other hand on natasha's back so he could balance their self, natasha had her arms around his neck, the water was falling from their bodies so it was more easier to steve enter her, then he entered into her, he closed his eyes and groaned she just moaned very loud

_**"quite, maybe...ahh... they will hear us"**_

_**"sorry...it's cus...uhh...you're fucking big...uhhh ! Right there...faster...yeah baby right...uh..there"**_

_**"I'll do this all night"**_

_**"me...uhh..yeah there...me too..let's not go to that damn dinner"**_

_**"no, we have to, they no have idea...uhh"**_

_**"why..we tell..them already ?"**_

_**"be..ahh..patient tasha"**_

Steve look her face and she had her cheeks pink with her mouth opened, the only sound on the bathroom was the water falling, the moaning and when their bodies touching

_**"uhh..more faster steve...mmm...yes like that..uuuhhh"**_

_**"do you ever...ahh... had shower sex"**_

_**"hmm...no.."**_

_**"really ?"**_

_**"Yes, you're the first one...uhhh..steve i'm coming !"**_

When she said that he speed up, she even didn't have air to moan, he was close too, so they come together, natasha kiss his cheek and wrap her arms in his neck, he hug her and remind in that position couple minutes, then steve slowly put her down and she turned off the water, he get her a towel and one for him so they can dry, they dressed up, she and him just look each others moves, she saw steve's muscles moving, she wanted to make love again just watching his muscles, but unfortunately it was time to go dinner

_**"where you learned that moves with your fingers ?" **_Natasha asked while putting her jeans

_**"to be honest, I didn't know I can do that" **_steve was fixing his hair

_**"well, tomorrow is my turn to pleasure you"**_

_**"believe me, you always pleasure me"**_

She smiled and said_** "you and your men pride" **_and he stop fix his hair, he turns and smiled at her

**15 minutes later...**

_**"It's already 9:00 people ! Hurry up !" **_Tony screaming

_**"We're coming lord Anthony !" **_thor screamed from his room

_**"calm down stark" **_steve said while padding tony's shoulder

_**"they took to long...look ! even natasha finish first"**_

Steve look at natasha that she was already in the dark blue suburban, _**"yeah but, they fall asleep 'cus they were tired, just be patient"**_

_**"I can't !"**_

_**"yes you can" **_Steve said and point at the stairs and it was bruce, thor and clint, going down from the stairs _**"see ? Patient"**_

_**"yeah yeah, everyone in the car now !"**_

They all enter the car and tony drive to the beach, while they reached the the beach, steve was super nervous about how he was gonna to tell his friends the relationship between he and natasha, keeping this secret to long, maybe they will be mad at them, tony will be angry, clint mad at him because natasha is like his sister, bruce disappointed with him and thor always been so open with him, he NEVER hide something to steve, _'they will be mad' _ steve thought and wipe the sweat on his forehead, but then, he realized that they wanted to steve and natasha were together, so he calm a little bit

_**"We're here !" **_Tony screamed

_**"Stark you don't need to scream, we all know we're here" **_steve told him

_**"but-"**_

_**"no but"**_

_**"ha !"**_

_**"What ?"**_

_**"you said butt"**_

_**"Stark"**_

Steve just warn him and exit the suburban before he could kill stark, once they all exit the car, tony guide them through the beach, it was the perfect night they ever seen, clear sky, the moon big and shining and the ocean so calmed, that was perfect so steve could tell the others that natasha was his girlfriend, so they reached the table and steve opened the chair for natasha and seat next to her, tony said they could order what ever they wanted, so tony ordered fish and clam with salad, steve order fish with some rice and shrimps, thor order same as steve, natasha pick grilled fish with rice, bruce and clint ordered a big cocktail and a fish soup, the avengers wait 35 minutes for the food arrived and while they waited, steve and bruce were talking about how bruce wanted to duplicate steve's serum, tony was with natasha playing some random games, clint was explaining thor the rules to play 'futbol' (soccer), once the food arrived, steve and thor began 'devouring' thier food, and the rest were slowly eating it, even thor and steve order their 4th round of food, while the others not finished their 2nd plate, so then they just wait steve and thor finish their last plate

_**"you guys always eat a lot ?" **_clint ask them

_**"well me, because my metabolism, and thor because...well...he has big appetite" **_Steve answer

_**"friends, is because the Midgard food is sooo delicious !" **_thor said while having a sip of his tequila

_**"well, that's true thor" **_tony agreed

Then it was a long and comfortable quite so natasha hit steve's leg telling him that it was time to tell them, steve just put his tequila shot down and stood up from his seat, and all the avengers stop laughing and talking, to see steve, cus they knew that steve wanted to say something, so steve took a deep breath and talk

_**"friends, remember that i suggest to come to the beach ?" **_Steve asked them

_**"yeah" **_bruce said

_**"yes friend Steven !" **_thor said to steve

_**"hhmm, you did cap" **_said clint

_**"of course, good idea by the way, Capsicle" **_tony told steve

Steve roll his eyes and continue saying _**"well, it was because...God how I say this...because...me and natasha are in a relationship since las Vegas" **_

There was a HUGE silence, thor was smiling, tony was with his mouth open, clint had his eyes wide open, and bruce just seeing them, steve was so scared, natasha was seeing and hold his hand and look at the male avengers

_**"I KNEW IT ! I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER !" **_Tony point at steve and natasha's face

_**"OH MY GOD ! I'm dreaming ! Finally my OPT is together !" **_Clint was screaming

_**"congrats friends Steven and natasha" **_said thor

_**"wow, steve, natasha, I wish you happiness" **_bruce continued

_**"Thanks bruce" **_Steve and natasha said

Steve sit down and he let out a relief breath, because everything went like natasha said, they were so happy for them, tony was saying almost in natasha and steve's face that he knew it, clint was literally jumping from his seat, thor hugging steve and natasha, bruce had a smile ear to ear

_**"God ! So since vegas you guys are together ?!" **_

_**"yeah tony" **_natasha said and continue _**"well, you know what stark ? You're the one that put me and steve together"**_

_**"really ?!"**_

Steve was bright red because he knew were natasha was going, so he warn her _**"natasha"**_

_**"yeah, but first, I will kill you if you offer steve a random girl from the beach, do you understand Antonio stark ?!"**_

The avengers started to laugh so loud cus the nickname natasha said to tony and his scared face

_**"now that I know you and steve are boyfriends, I promise for clint's life I don't"**_

_**"Hey !" **_Clint said very annoyed

_**"Stark !" **_Natasha warn tony

_**"okay okay, he's your's I won't bother him with meeting girls anymore"**_

_**"you better !"**_

_**"nat, you're saying something about tony putting you guys together ? Why he was the reason ?" **_said clint while tony taking pics of steve and natasha, like a fan girl

Steve look at clint with a glare death, so natasha remember where she was, she was not doing this for humiliate steve she was doing it cus tony stop teasing him about saying him 'captain virginity' and some embarrassing names in front of everyone

_**"steve here present" **_she placed her hand on steve's thigh _**"he already lost his virginity with me"**_

_**"WHAT !" **_all the rest of the avengers screamed

_**"You're joking !" **_bruce said

_**"liar !" **_Tony was shocked

_**"no, I'm telling the truth"**_

_**"natasha" **_steve said between his teeth

She cloud see steve so emberessd and red face _**"I'm not telling you guys this not to embarrassed steve, I'm saying, it's cus tony stop saying him stupid nicknames !"**_

_**"I'll stop, I've already say you !" **_Tony said to natasha

_**"cross your heart and hope to die" **_she say

_**"ok ! I'm just happy steve already lost his virginity with you" **_tony continue

_**"yeah, and you guys are perfect together !" **_

_**"Thanks clint" **_steve said while he got up

_**"of course 'brother in law' !"**_

_**"ok it's late, and tomorrow we're having a trip" **_tony said to the avengers

_**"yeah i'm tired" **_thor yawned loud

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm happy...everything go right"<strong>_

_**"yeah... me too"**_

Steve and natasha were breathless because they had sex, so he wait to catch breath and said _**"thanks for pleasure me, with that wonderful hands"**_

_**"I told you that it was my turn to pleasure you"**_

_**"God you did"**_

_**"really Rogers ?" **_she sit on top of steve and kiss his throat then his chin and going all up to his mouth

_**"yes romanoff" **_Steve rest his hands on her hips

_**"how about...another round ?"**_

_**"I have endless stamina...so that's a damn yeah" **_steve grabbed the back of her head and lean her down and kiss her

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...(2nd day in Mexico)<strong>

_**"so we're going to the trip ?"**_

_**"Yes legolas"**_

_**"and why we just stay home and eat here ?" **_Steve asked

_**"Because we're going to celebrate you and natasha are a couple" **_

_**"you don't have to stark"**_

_**"yes I will cap"**_

Steve look at natasha, she was on the kitchen getting snacks, she turn and nodded at steve, steve just follow natasha's orders so, yes, he accepted, so tony, bruce and clint were talking about the 'fifa world cup', steve was teaching thor how to draw, so she finished with her snacks and go to the living room were all the boys were, she sit on steve's lap, the boys saw steve bright red face, natasha kiss steve hungrily and bit his bottom lip, steve was shocked, he didn't move from there, the guys had their eyes and mouth wide open

_**"get a room !" **_Tony said

Steve broke the kiss and natasha didn't let steve's bottom lip, _**"natasha ! That's my lip!" **_steve was red

_**"sorry, it's 'cus you're so fucking good" **_natasha licking her lips

_**"ok ok you can teach thor drawing another day" **_bruce told steve

_**"yeah natasha, we don't need to know that cap is 'fucking good'" **_said tony

_**"shut up Antonio" **_natasha said while standing from steve's lap and grab his hand so he could stood up

_**"yes ! My friend Steven is having a good morning with lady natasha !"**_

_**"thor !" **_ Steve was red like the color of his blood and she smirk at the rest...


	9. Chapter 9

**6th day in Mexico...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"hey thor, over here ! Im free !"<strong>_

Steve said while playing beach soccer with thor, clint and tony, steve was a team with thor and clint with tony, bruce and natasha were the referees, steve and clint are their team captain, bruce said that steve and thor will win, well...*cough*the muscles*cough*, slowly the people who was in the beach come to see the mighty avengers playing 'futbol' (soccer) and ALL the pretty ladies watching steve and thor of course, so not to much, they were like 35-40 people seeing them already, all the people cheering and screaming so excited, so the score was 7 : 1, thor and steve were winning, natasha and bruce laughing at tony and clint cus they didn't know how to play, these two watch soccer but didn't know how to play it, steve and thor were like Messi and Cristiano Ronaldo (well not that much, but they had talent) soon everything was going just fine, but a 'young lady' ask if the teams can be unisex, because she wanted to 'play', so tony and clint say immediately YES !, while thor and steve think about it, steve turned and saw natasha talking with bruce, so she was not paying attention, so thor say yes too, the young ladies almost begging steve to say yes...so he said yes, all the girls were happy, so the young lady from before, wanted to be on steve and thor's team, so the teams were like this: team Iron-Hawk, was lead of clint, then tony and three girls, team Cap-Thor, leader was steve, then thor and other three womens, tony had a brilliant idea, that how they would know that steve's girls wouldn't be his, that they have to be different to the other team, so he continued saying, that one team should be shirtless and the other with clothes (OF COURSE tony wanted to see the girls shirtless), so the girls say yes and the boys were not truly happy except for tony, so tony got a penny and said

_**"face or eagle ? If u lose, shirt off, if you win i got shirtless"**_

_**"eagle" **_Steve wanted eagle so he can't get his shirt off, so the penny drooped in face, and tony said to steve to take it off, steve rolled his eyes and growl, so then magically she wanted to be on tony and clint's team so she can wear steve's shirt

_**"hey you ! What's your name ?" **_tony asked the girl

_**"Matilda"**_

_**"and were you from darling ?"**_

_**"Canada, but here for vacation"**_

_**"that's cool...oh ! Sorry but you will need a shirt or something to difference from the other team"**_

Matilda smiled mavliciously to steve, that was still wearing his shirt, he took it off and put it in a chair, so she walked straight to steve and put a puppy face _**"can I borrow your shirt ? It's cus, I don't know were I left mine"**_

_**"uhhh, ummm, I-i -"**_

_**"thank youuuuu **_matida quickly got his shirt before he could say no, she was asking his name but steve didn't get it

_**"oh ! Sorry, steve"**_

_**"thank you STEVE"**_

_**"y-yeah, c-course" **_Steve said with a confusing face because he didn't borrow the shirt and this girl just got it, she didn't even let him finish, steve turn to thor, and thor was just like steve, confused, and saying this girl is crazy, She just laugh and walk away moving her hips seductively, but steve didn't saw her ass, he was thinking about how he would be in a so damn trouble with natasha when she see that girl named matilda wearing his shirt, so matilda put steve's shirt and went to her position, thor and tony will be the goalkeepers, and the others will be defense and forwards, natasha and bruce were so distract talking how she and steve are so happy together, her smile didn't long to much when she turned to see steve's shirt in a 'pretty lady', she was confused but sure that shirt belong to steve, so then she saw the boys in a type of team, steve in one and clint in another, tony said to bruce that start the game and be fair, so everyone cheered and was happy, but someone in special not, natasha was angry with that girl, clint and tony watch natasha and said that steve was in a BIG problem

_**"he's so dead" **_tony said while putting in his position

_**"yeah, a dead man" **_clint agreed

_**"ok ! 1st half will be 7 minutes, 2nd half 7 minutes too ! In case that the game finish in a deuce ! That I don't think so" **_said bruce

_**"hey ! I'm hearing you !" **_Clint screamed to him

Bruce rolled his eyes and continue_** "as I was saying, in case of a deuce ! The teams will go to penalties shots to see who will be the winner ! So let's get started !"**_

Bruce whistle and the game starts, team iron - hawk move the ball first, clint pass the ball to his partner, his parter loses the ball and steve gets it, he does some dribbling to clint and to a girl, he goes to the goal and...IT'S A GOAL !, goaaaalllll ! Everyone scream and clap to steve's great score in a very short time, matilda clapped and smiled at steve and say

_**"great job stevie !" **_

All the avengers froze, the boys thought that there was gonna be a fight in no time, they knew that natasha was the only one who says steve like that, and, having another one telling him 'stevie' will be dead by natasha romanoff the most dangerous avenger, the boys were surprised cus natasha didn't do nothing, she just send her death wishes, steve was deep red, thor, clint and bruce were mad with this 'women', and tony, laughing as always, bruce note natasha's eyes full of anger with jealousy, so he said to resume the game, soon the game was 3 : 0, team Cap-Thor winning, natasha decide to relax and not put attention to matilda, and focus cheering on steve, just seeing him she almost forgot about the girl who has flirting with her boyfriend, so the 1st half finish and everyone went to a rest, the public was enjoying the great play steve's team were doing, clint's team had some chances but they didn't score thanks to thor in the goalkeeper place, he stop everything, while in tony's, he didn't want get hit on his 'beautiful' face, so he let enter 3 goals, steve went and go sit next to natasha and grab a 'powerade' drink, he crossed his arm around her and she stood up from her seat and taking off steve's arm from her, steve and the others were confused with natasha cus her acting like this, the boys saw that steve was not putting attention to matilda, she was the one who was searching for steve and flirts on him

_**"she's jealous cap, ignore her" **_bruce told him

_**"but, what I do ?!"**_

Clint sighed and said to steve_** "girls are like that steve, sometimes they want a thing, and the next second they want another one"**_

_**"aaand, were you became a expert in girls ?" **_tony lift a eyebrow to him

_**"it's just a-a advice !" **_Clint reply quickly, but everyone knew that it was, bobbi

_**"that matilda lady is the cause of lady natasha feeling jealous !" **_Thor smash his plastic cup

_**"I don't think so thor, look , she's not flirting on me"**_

The boys turned and saw matilda bitting her lip and seeing directly to steve's eyes, all the boys saw steve and say

_**"see !"**_

_**"ok ! She scares me, but not to much like natasha, she hasn't kill me right now 'cus they are kids here"**_

_**"yeah, look at her" **_tony said and the avengers saw natasha in a bar drinking tequila and very angry _**"she wants to kill or strangle something"**_

_**"ok guys stop talk about this and go to the field !" **_bruce said

They got up and went to play the 2nd half, now this time, Cap - Thor team will move the ball first, so the 2nd half began and all the public run to see it, and now it was 50-60 people around them, steve was not concentrate on the game thinking of natasha and clint took advantage of his head not being in the game, so clint run throwds the goal door andd...GOAL !, it's a goal to clint's team, the game was so entertaining because it was fair now, playing with out steve scoring every time, the others could score, the game advance and now the game was tide 3 : 3, the game only have 1 and a half minute left, if one of the team scores, they will win, but the game finally finish and they all the people cheer cus they will go to the penalties, so everyone prepared and got all their attention to every detail, so the first to go will be Iron-Hawk team, so the first girl prepare for the goal and, SHE MISSED !, so now it's time for Cap - Thor team, the first women see tony moving all over the goal door, and...she misses too !, well that technique tony did worked, distract the player, so know clint's turn, he sees the ball and take a breath and...HE SCORES !, so that's 1: 0, clint team on the top, the next players don't score not even that matilda girl cus thor propose to stop that penalty, so she can't run into steve's arms...so one girl of steve's team score and the game was tied, now the turn was tony's, the last of his team, so he prepared for score and, he miss !, he tricks thor about going to put the ball in the other place, but he hit the ball to hard !and the ball goes up from the goal door ! so now is thor turn, he puts his hands on his face and watch tony trying to trick him, so he prepare the ball and... He score ! now steve's team is up 2 : 1, if team Cap - Thor scores the last one they will win, it's a critical moment, the spectators are bitting their fingers nails nervous, bruce feel someone behind him all the time, he knew who it was, but he didn't turn, so he smirked and decide to be the narrator

_**"steve takes the ball into the penalty point, he turns and see the goalkeeper, he took a deep breath and step a couple steps back, now we need total silence...it's a very tension time, if he fails, the other team will be able to score and win, and if he score, well, they will win !"**_

Steve look at natasha that was back were burce's was sitting, she smiled and blow him a kiss, he smile at her, so he turn and put his eyes in the ball, he close his eyes, his heart racing and happy cus natasha and him were good, he opens his eyes and prepare for the shot, andddd...

...

...

...

...

HE SCORES ! All the people standing up and clapping, happy for the great game they do, steve congrats his team and thank them for the great work, natasha was gonna go and hug steve but she stopped when she saw matilda (that bitch) run and throw herself in his arms, steve quickly take her off of him, matilda swinging his hands with hers, steve was red and blushing, he was soooo uncomfortable, he was looking everywhere for natasha so she can save him, so she had enough of this bullshit and go were steve and matilda was

_**"baby ! You won for me ! You're a great BOYFRIEND" **_Steve hear natasha's voice and broke off from matilda's hand, he was about to explain but natasha kiss him passionate, matilda open her mouth in surprised, she thought steve was single, so she step back and go because steve and natasha were not stopping kissing each other, steve kiss her hard and touching her tongue, it was like they are the only one in that moment, the rest of the boys saw them and smiled at each other, so he broke the kiss and said

_**"What... was that ?"**_

_**"can't let some sluts...touch my things"**_

_**"so that means, im yours ?"**_

_**"yes you are steve rogers"**_

_**"hhmmmm, can I invite my girl a tequila ?"**_

_**"what are you waiting for ?"**_

_**"let's go then"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"natasha ! You're jealous !" <strong>_bruce and the others enter the penthouse while the long day at the beach

_**"yes bruce I was"**_

_**"wow ! The most dangerous women in earth, was jealous of a random girl" **_clint said to natasha

_**"stop it, im not the mood for this Francis !" **_she said to clint

_**"kay ! Tomorrow is our last day in Mexico, and i planned go to the beach for the last time, and to steve and natasha should go in a romantic dinner, and he rest stay here while they return"**_

_**"thank you stark" **_natasha said

_**"remember that I'm the biggest ROMANOGERS shipper ? So it's ok red head"**_

_**"Don't call me like that !" **_lifting her knife from the bottom of her shirt

_**"ok" **_tony raise his arms, he was so scared

_**"so everyone to sleep friends !" **_thor boomed

**5 minutes later...**

Steve and natasha were doing sex in the couch next to the bedroom, they are in the small living room from their room, once steve close the door, natasha grabbed his face and kiss him hungrily and he kissed her back, soon they were naked and doing it in the couch_** "baby ?...uhh...fuck" **_natasha whisper to steve's ear

_**"what ?"**_

_**"can I ?...mmm, right there steve... can I ask...uhhh !...ask you a qu...question ?"**_

_**"of course natasha...ahh"**_

_**"how can, you...love me ? ...you're so fucking big steve !"**_

_**"Shhhh... they will ...uhh...hear us"**_

_**"you didn't...answer my question"**_

_**"I love you...because of you"**_

_**"really Steven ?"**_

_**"yes, and will stay all night...saying you, why...I love you"**_

_**"I love you too steve...promise me...you never leave me"**_

_**"pr...promise !" **_steve closed his eyes _**"im coming !"**_

_**"faster steve, faster !"**_

he was close, he speed up and kiss her all over her lips and neck, he was losing control of him, he was like a animal while having sex with her, she grabbed her breast and squeeze them she moaned loudly and steve pressed his lips on hers so she can't woke up the others, she bit steve's bottom lip and moaned, he was growing every time she moaned it's was music for steve's ears, he wrapped his arms around natasha, hugging her tightly every time he deepen into her, he moved more faster and faster, so she come so hard, like no other time she did, he was sweating of the work he did to pleasure her and him, seconds before he come too, so hard that he suck natasha's neck and leaving a nice red mark in it, she feel the warm and pleasant liquid inside her, he collapsed in top of her, they were out of breath, breathing fast so they can catch up some air, minutes later, steve got off of her and carry her into the bed, she rest her head on his shoulder, and touching his well built, strong chest, he lay her down slowly and kiss her forehead,he climb on top of her again and put a sheet on them and kiss her _**"I love...you" **_he said in the kiss

Natasha smiled between the kisses and said _**"I love you more"**_

_**"not as I love you"**_

_**"no...I...love you...more"**_

_**"really ?" **_Steve asked and stops kissing her, and rest his elbows on the bed _**"why ?"**_

_**"Because you make me feel im special and unique"**_

_**"that's cus you ARE special and unique for me natasha"**_

_**...**_

_**"Steve you're making me cry" **_she clean a tear falling from her eye

_**"hmm, look at my eyes, and tell me if I love you more, and you know if im lying" **_she sniff and saw steve's eyes, he was telling the truth, he was crazy for her, in love with her, she didn't had that privilege of being loved, so she just kiss him lovely and slow, she said couple minutes later

_**"now, look into my eyes, and tell me if I don't love you more than you"**_

_**"ummm, your eyes tells me that...you want another round" **_Steve roll her on top of him

_**"You're a wizard ! How you know !" **_

Natasha could't be more happy with this man, he make her feel beautiful, unique, special, sexy, hot, exquisite and the most important for her, LOVED, this guy make her feel loved

_**"'te amo'" **_(love you) natasha said to steve

_**"'yo tambien te amo, pero yo te amo mas'" **_(love you too, but I love you more)

And they do 100 and, I don't know how many rounds they do while the night...


	10. Chapter 10

********Last day in Mexico*********

_**"im so sad that it's our last day in Mexico my friends !" **_thor was happy and sad at the same time

_**"yeah I will never forget this trip" **_clint said

_**"yes agree...tony ? Where are we going ?" **_Bruce was curious were tony was driving

_**"it's our last day so, I wanted the beach, so we can have fun all day, and, at night steve and natasha will have a romantic din - **_he looked at the mirror and saw natasha and steve kissing passionate _**"get a room ! Are you guys even listening to me ?!"**_

Steve broke the kiss, they didn't hear tony and the rest, since they start kissing each other_**"sorry tony"**_

_**"as I was saying, all day we'll be in the beach and have fun, and, at night, steve and natasha are going to a romantic dinner, courtesy of me of course, number one ROMANOGERS shipper ! Thanks guys for making my dreams come true, right clint ?"**_

_**"yeah tony"**_

_**"and the rest ? Are you're having a romantic dinner too ?" **_Natasha laugh

_**"very funny red, but no, we will stay at home and have dinner there and wait for you"**_

_**"thank you for everything stark, sometimes your very irritating, but you have a good heart and a good friend" **_Steve said grabbing tony's shoulder

_**"cap, stop, you making me cry...ahhhhhhh !" **_Tony wiped a fake tear

_**"Stark im serous, you're a good friend"**_

Stark parked the suburban and turned off the vehicle _**"I know cap, and that's for friends are for"**_

Everyone smiled and knowing that tony was serious too, he never had be so close to someone else like with steve, not even his 'father' was to close to him, so the avengers went to the beach and separate and go in two groups, because one group wanted to go at the beach and the rest wanted the pool, the two things were close to each other, so steve, tony and clint, went to the beach, while bruce, natasha and thor go to the pool, bruce said that he was going to be reading near the pool, thor wanted some snacks so he asked natasha go with him , so natasha said yes, while in the bar restaurant, thor eat A LOT of junk food and became to feel sick, natasha was mad cus she told thor not to eat to much, she said, she will wait him in the bar, so thor almost fall down going to the bathroom, _'stupid thor, I told him not to eat that much, he eats a lot just like steve, but, he doesn't have the same metabolism...*sigh* steve, why I can't stop thinking about him ? Why ? Because his blue eyes ? Or his blonde hair, his perfect muscular body, his strong arms all around me, his - __**"hello ? Anybody home ?" **_a stranger cut her thoughts, he was tall, a little bit of built, brown eyes, black hair, he was smiling at her, he had a cute smile she had to admit that

_**"sorry I was, ummm, thinking...can I help you ?" **_Natasha asked the stranger

_**"well, I saw you alone, so a beautiful woman like you, does not have to be alone"**_

_**"oh, thank you"**_

_**"im perrie, nice to meet you" **_ he points the chair next to natasha _**"can I ?"**_

_**"yes please"**_

_**"and what's your name ?"**_

_**"natasha"**_

_**"cool name, mine is, feminine"**_

_**"no it's not"**_

_**"well I think that, because I know girls named like that"**_

She smiled, and saw throwds the bathroom and thor still not out, so natasha decide to talk with this guy, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 minutes and thor still wasn't finish yet, so she asked perrie _**"where you from ?"**_

_**"Brazil, my dad was from Portugal, when he turned 18, he came to Brazil and got married to my mom, they had 3 children and im the 3rd one"**_

_**"that's cool"**_

_**"well, not to much, they divorced when a was 10"**_

_**"oh, im sorry I, didn't know"**_

_**"it's ok, that was a long time ago"**_

_**"sorry **_ natasha saw the guy sad face so she felt very bad _**"im so sorry, I shouldn't ask, do you want something to drink, or something else ?"**_

_**"sure, I know what you can give me"**_

This perrie guy grabbed her chin and kissed her, she was was surprised, she could kill this guy right there and right now with only her bare hands, but she will show her abilities and be discovered, she wouldn't have the privacy all the avengers wanted, so when she was about to kick this guy in the nuts, when her world paralyzed

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS !?"**_

She broke from perrie and saw steve full of anger, tony standing next to him, so serious, that was not tony, THOR ! Why you didn't finish earlier ! He was shaking his head while bruce and clint very very disappointed of her

_**"steve, I can explain"**_

_**"EXPLAIN WHAT ! I saw what you were doing natasha !"**_

_**"steve calm down"**_

_**"im not calming down damn it ! Who's this guy !"**_

_**"natasha ! I've thought you changed !" **_Clint said very disappointed

_**"I had changed clint"**_

_**"You're a liar, a spy, you just play with steve's heart" **_that words tony said, hit right into natasha's heart

Steve had his head running wild, he can feel his body hot, the rest of the avengers just seeing at natasha not believing on her, not even clint, steve turned to going away from natasha, when he feels a little and soft hand around his_**"steve ! He kissed me , you have to believe me ! He forced me to" **_he took his hand away from natasha's

_**"why should I believe in you ?"**_

_**"Because, I love you" **_Steve let a little sarcastic laugh, Natasha see steve shaking of anger his veins were visible, so she took a step forward and faced steve and continue_** "look into my eyes, and tell me if lm lying" **_he slowly turned up to see natasha's eyes and stared at them, green emerald eyes, the most beautiful he ever seen, then, he saw she was saying the truth, that guy force her to kiss him

_**"son of a bitch !" **_steve send perrie to the floor with a powerful punch, and staring to throw him even more in the face

_**"steve stop ! He learned his lesson man !" **_Clint said and thor grab steve so he can't KILL the guy

_**"he's already unconscious steve ! Let him go ! Stop it Steve !" **_bruce continued

Steve stop almost killing this man, bruce went to perrie and check if he was ok, well ALIVE, tony said sorry to the people who was there and steve go to natasha and hug her _**"sorry for not trusted you"**_

_**"it's okay steve, to be honest, I will react the same...well, not, the same"**_

_**"why not the same ?"**_

_**"Because the girl will be dead before I punch her to death"**_

_**"hhm, **_steve smiled and tell her _**"I love you natasha"**_

_**"I love you too steve"**_

They kissed so sweet that all the avengers and the people seeing said 'awww', they smile in the kiss and kissed more passionately, so then, all of them agreed to go to the beach and enjoy the last day there...

**At night...**

Tony guide steve and natasha at the boat, he told them that everything was paid and they could return at any time they wanted, he also said, that the rest will wait for them in the morning, so they will sleep in the boat, he will order the maid service to pick up all their stuff

_**"so, you guys will dinner in this boat and you will sleep in that one, natasha you know how to drive one right ?"**_

_**"yeah, I know"**_

_**"ok, so in the morning we'll see you and we can go home, understand ?"**_

_**"thank you so much again stark"**_

_**"it's ok cap, everything for you two **_tony said and smiled at them _**"okay ! Enough talking and more action ! See you guys ! Have fun !"**_

_**"we will do !"**_

Steve turned and got closer to natasha, not leaving a space between them, she was wearing a gorgeous dress, that fit perfectly with her figure, steve, wearing a black suit tony buy him _**"you look beautiful"**_

_**"and you look very sexy with suit"**_

_**"Thanks, shall we ?" **_Steve asked and offers his arm to go into the restaurant

She LOVED, when he was gentle to her_** "I love when you're a gentleman, im very lucky to have one, cus there's not to many left" **_

_**"well hope you don't get bored, remember I from the 40's ? Im soooo old fashion"**_

_**"I will never get bored of you"**_

They stop and smiling at each other _**"I guess table for two right ?" **_the receptionist say to them, they broke their 'in love' moment and steve said they had a reservation, so the lady said yes and let them pass, the restaurant boat was wonderful, everything so expensive, the food so good, steve and natasha had a wonderful dinner, it was so romantic, under the big moon and bright stars, steve was so in love with her, not only with herself, her eyes, body, hair, lips, every single thing in her, once they finish their meal, natasha and steve went to the boat that tony rent for them

_**"are we staying here to sleep ?" **_he ask to her

_**"well, that's what tony said, I think it's a yes" **_she answered

_**"is so kind of stark, renting a boat just for us, in the middle of the ocean, and we're gonna sleep, under the beautiful sky"**_

_**"You're so chessy"**_

_**"you said you like it"**_

_**"I said your gentlemanly, actually"**_

_**"im going to sleep then, are there any bed or something down there ?"**_

_**"Steve !"**_

_**"what ? Are you ok ?!"**_

_**"your not going anywhere, we're having sex here"**_

_**"natasha ! You scared me, and don't be ridiculous"**_

_**"im serious, come here sweet heart" **_natasha said seductive and zipping off her dress, steve stay still and very nervous, it was kinda weird having sex in a boat at the middle of the ocean, but at the same time romantic, so natasha undressed only wearing her underwear, she embrace to steve and kiss his jaw and start to unbutton his shirt and pants, steve touching her skin and grabbing her butt, he wanted to control himself but his member was growing with every kiss in his jawbone, she could feel steve's strong and hard 'friend' in her thigh, she was losing control too, just thinking about how she feels when he's inside of her _**"take off your boxer" **_Steve do what she said and toke it off and she take off her bra, steve put a blanket under them so they can do their activity there, he put her under him and began kissing her neck and nibbling her breast, more and more she moaned more she can feel steve's hard length on her entrance, she needed him so hard, she can't resist the feeling of him being in her, feeling that she is his _**"I need you to fuck me steve, make me tell you im yours" **_he kiss her lips while taking off her panties, he was already hard and big, he prepare and enter her, it was easy cus she was so wet, she curled her feet and dig her nails on steve's back, he groaned and grabbed the blanket, he was having so many pleasure, satisfaction, LOVE _**"now you can moan loud...no one would hear you"**_

_**"yeah..mmm...you should be proud...of yourself"**_

_**"why ?"**_

_**"cus...you're fucking great in bed"**_

_**"ha, and you're fucking great in sex...G-God, y-you're tight"**_

_**"uhh ! Steve, I love you"**_

_**"you make me crazy tasha"**_

They were moving togther like in the battle, in perfect synchrony, perfect time, perfect move, perfect spot, perfect place, he kissing all over her neck, jaw and cheek, she felt like in heaven, HE make her feel like that, so natasha decide to experiment a different position

_**"steve...sit down"**_

He did as she told, she quickly got steve's large length and guide it into her, they moaned and natasha start moving slow, steve hugged her and kiss her neck, throat, ears, cheeks, whatever his mouth could reach, with every steve's touch she shivered and closed her eyes feel how good it feels...

**Hours later...**

They experiment so many positions and things, he come very hard and she digged more her nails while feeling steve's seed, he groaned so loud cus it was their...I don't know what round, but they do a lot rounds, he got outside of her and grab a blanket and put it on top of her

_**"what ? You're getting sleepy ?" **_(cap's quote in avengers movie) natasha asked him

_**"do you have fun Saturday night ?" **_(natasha's quote from cap 2 movie) steve said

_**"yes I did"**_

_**"great...we need to sleep too"**_

_**"you know ?...you make me love you more when you're so sweet and cute with me, caring about me, and putting your morals to work, who teach you that ? And don't tell me ' it's from the 40's ' cus in the 40's they were people without morals too"**_

_**"you're right..mmmm...my mom"**_

_**"your mom teach you really well how to treat a women"**_

_**"yeah she did...guess you need to thank her for teaching me well"**_

_**"I will...but first, hug me"**_

_**"kay"**_

She snuggle closer to steve and they sleep very peaceful and happy, they stay intact intil the morning, steve wake up and carry natasha to the little room down the boat, he went up to grab his clothes and hers, he dressed fast and sit on a chair and wait to watch the beautiful sunrise, _**"steve ? **_he turn and saw natasha standing on the doorway _**"yeah ?" what's up" **_steve smile and see she was taking seat on his lap and give him the 'morning kiss', _**"why you didn't wake me ?" "You had a very peaceful face that I didn't have the courage to woke you up" "that's why I love my captain america" "You're making me blush" "we should be going, tony and the others will be waiting for us at 9"**_

_**"it's only 6:26"**_

_**"ok, just a little bit more, just cus im so comfortable her with you"**_

_**"okay"**_

They watch the sun coming out and waited until 9, so they could go to the penthouse and reunion with the others and finally go home...


	11. Chapter 11

_**"ahhhh ! Finally home !" **_Clint throw himself to the floor

_**"HOME SWEET HOME ! Friend Clinton !" **_thor said with a big smile on his face

_**"get up of there and don't be ridiculous, clint" **_Natasha go straight to the couch and turned the tv, her feets hurt so much, tony was already in the kitchen with steve and give him the Mexican food recipes, bruce sat with natasha and watch the tv

_**"lord Steven !" **_thor scream and sat at the island of the kitchen

_**"what thor ?" **_Steve look to thor and put the recipes down

_**"can you cook me a delicious plate of Mexican food that lord stark give you ?!"**_

_**"uh, yeah course thor"**_

_**"GREAT !" **_the rest said and gone to thier floors, so they can have their meal, steve said to them that the meal will be at 3:30 pm, he rush preparing the food, so he quickly finish and once he finished, he went to his floor, steve saw clothing in the floor and it was natasha's, he sigh and pick it up

_**"natasha ! I've already tell you that I hate mess !"**_

_**"sorry babe ! My suitcase was so heavy and I accidentally dropped !"**_

Steve knew that she was lying, she was so tired to put the suitcase in the right place so she decide to drop it there

_**"food it's at 3:30 ! So hurry up !"**_

_**"ok !"**_

**Later at 3:25...**

Steve shower very fast and natasha waited him in the living room, soon bruce and clint sit down with her, later, the rset was there, so steve say to the avengers to sit down in the table, they sat and watch steve serving the food, it was a delicious 'sopes' and 'chilaquiles', thor help him to put the plates and cups, bruce tell steve if he can help him in something, steve told him to sit down, that he was ok

_**"thank you for your offer bruce, im finish already, but again, thanks"**_

_**"it's nothing cap, besides me and thor, nobody ask if you needed help **_bruce told to steve and turn to tony, clint and natasha, that were soooo calm and talking _**"well, I don't say nothing to natasha because she's your girlfriend"**_

_**"thanks bruce" **_natasha smiled at bruce

_**"that's favoritism steve !" **_Tony screamed

_**"of course it is" **_Steve told him and put the food in the table

_**"that is not fair cap! You have to be fair !" **_Said clint

_**"ok ! First of all, im his girlfriend, of course he will be at my side, or otherwise, I broke up with him...do you heard rogers !" **_she said and turning to steve

Steve roll his eyes_** "yes natasha, I heard you... kay, food is ready, serve what you want" **_he put everything in the table and the avengers serve to themselfs, they enjoyed the wonderful food steve prepared for them

_**"steve ! This is so fucking delicious !" **_tony with a full mouth of food

_**"Thanks tony"**_

_**"cap, were you became a expert chef ?" **_asked bruce

_**"im not an expert, I-**_

_**"Steven ! Yes you are ! just taste your food, **_Clint said sending more food to his mouth _**and you will know what are we talking about !" **_

_**"lady natasha, your very lucky to have friend Steven, and someone to cook for you" **_

_**"yes i'am thor"**_

Natasha said and turned to see steve bright red face, she took his hand and smile at steve, the avengers finished all the food steve cooked and still wanted more, so once they finish, all of them went to their respective floors, except bruce that went to the lab to do some researching things, steve was looking for him so he remember that the only place bruce will be is was reading a book or in the lab, so he went to the lab, he opens the door and walked to were bruce was _**"hey bruce"**_

_**"hey" **_his eyes not leaving some tests

_**"uhhh, umm, I wanna ask you something" **_Steve awkwardly scratching his head

_**"yes, about what ?" **_Bruce said while putting his papers and glasses down

_**"God, this is so embersing...you are the only that can help me, well tony and clint will tell me stupit answers, thor...i dont know if he knows about this, so y-you are - **_

_**"cap, point please" **_bruce cut him

_**"uhh, yeah ! Sorry... **_Steve took a deep breath and continue _**"relationships of this century, what they do or not do... girls and that stuff, you know"**_

_**"cap, you don't have to be shy asking for that, you're in a relationship, it's normal"**_

_**"well, what I do to then ?"**_

_**"natasha fall in love with you because your 40's style steve, so why you wave to change ? you don't need to know how people date, just think, back in the 40's, what they do in the dates or something else ?"**_

Steve thought for a moment_** "well...they go to see a movie, romantic dinner, go for a walk... I think"**_

_**"so do that !"**_

_**"but if she doesn't like my 40's style ? Maybe she likes today's dating style, That's why I asking you how dates are now"**_

_**"cap... **_bruce stood up and crossed his arms around his chest _**"how many times I have to tell you that natasha loves your 40's style !"**_

_**"who's 40's style ?" **_Natasha asked while she enters the lab and putting her cup of coffee in the table and sit waiting for a answer, the two men look to each other so steve said _**"oh ! Nothing, just, talking about science and stuff"**_

_**"you talking about science ?" **_Natasha said

_**"yeah, why not ?" **_Steve was so nervous and bruce notice

_**" nothing, just curious... put think about it **_she said and began to play with her hair _** "you will look so sexy with glasses and saying science shit"**_

Natasha got up of her seat and walk to steve and kiss his jaw and all the way up to his lips, steve closed the space between them and grab her hips, they were kissing so passionate, their tongues touching, natasha could feel steve's length in her thigh... _**"* cough* ok ! I think im a third wheel here ! I'll let you get comfortable" **_bruce shout and Steve was deep red because he let his emotions get over him, natasha laughing at him, so she said _**"know tell me, who's 40's style you were talking ?" **_She ask and wrap her arms around his neck

_**"I've already tell you"**_

_**"terrible liar, how many times I have to say, and I'm a spy, I know when someone is lying to me"**_

Yes, he was a bad lair, so he groaned and threw his head back_** "you got me... Mine"**_

_**"I knew it" **_natasha whisper to steve's ear and pinches his bum, he smirked and kiss her

_**"I was telling bruce about my 40's style because...**_ Steve press his forehead with hers_**"i-i wanted to a-ask you if, you would go-go with me to have d-dinner at some restaurant "**_

_**"so you're asking me a date ?"**_

_**"y-yeah"**_

_**"baby, you don't need to be shy, and of course, I will love to"**_

_**"good" **_he kissed her and stay there for a long time, until she broke the kiss for air

_**"you... were shy because ?...**_

_**"I'd never asked someone...to go a date with me"**_

_**"well...im glad im the first again"**_

_**"you will always... be the first time to me" **_he had his hands in her cheeks and his eyes directly looking to hers, she smiled and kiss him softly...

* * *

><p><em>"Avengers, di<em>_rector fury wants all of you in 30 minutes, at the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D" _jarvis told them, they were bored without any missions, fury didn't call them for about two days, so now was time to action

_**"finally !" **_Clint said

_**"God, I was getting old already, right Capsicle ? That was sarcasm"**_

Steve look at tony and send him a death glare, bruce was getting his stuff and said_** "Don't start tony, please"**_

_**"get your stuff and be ready in 10" **_Steve tell all the avengers while they all got thier battle weapons

**At the headquarters...**

_**"ok listen up ! **_ fury screamed at the avengers, everyone was sitting in a large table, steve in his dark blue suit, tony in iron man, natasha in her tight and sexy black catsuit, thor in god of thunder mode, clint fixing his bow, and bruce ready for action, steve had to put more attention to every detail of the mission because well, his the Captain, _**"I send level 3 agents and died in this mission...bastards, the mission is to rescue hostages, the kidnappers are mercenaries, the leader is 'George Batroc', we need total discretion at the beginning, take down as much enemies first, so you guys can fight less enemies later, more information is in this files, now go !" **_The avengers stood up and were excited about the mission, once they were exiting fury's office, they headed to the quinjet that was taking them to the destination, steve and tony read all the rest of the information of the mission, steve was the leader, if something gone worng, that they hope not to, tony will take the place of captain, so they prepare to launch spot and steve order clint and natasha to take the engine room enemies and then go and save the hostages, thor and tony the roof, and bruce was in the laptop to hack the ship doors and to be ready if something goes wrong, steve will go directly to batroc, everyone jumped from the quinjet and go to the ship

_**"barton, take down all the enemies you can, natasha protect the hostages, and remember, discretion" **_Steve said through the earpiece, and everyone separate and go to thier positions, thor and tony began to take down all the enemies in the roof and natasha and clint go to the engine room, then clint and natasha froze when they saw more than 20 mercenaries

_**"cap, there's a little more than we thought" **_clint said to steve that was heading to his position

_**"more what ?" **_Steve asked while knocking off some bad guys and doing parkour moves to go with bartoc

_**"enemies" **_

_**"you guys can handle it right ?" **_Steve said and kneeling near to were batroc was

_**"of course we can cap"**_

Steve left clint and natasha do thier job, then, he saw some moves in a room, soon he located batroc and another men in that room, so he lift his hand and said through the mic_** "stark, do you copy ?"**_

_**"clear and sound, cap"**_

_**"are you and thor killing the roof enemies ?"**_

_**"yeah, on it"**_

_**"do it fast, we don't have much time"**_

_**"yes, sure"**_

_'ok, everything is going well, now I have to wait for bruce signal and attack batroc' _he was saying to himself, so he waited for bruce, and he give him the signal, so steve stand up and throw his shield through the window and run to batroc, he entered the room and saw the shield killed the another guy but not batroc, then he feels a strong kick in his chest that sends him to the floor, he got up quickly and saw batroc running, steve stands up and grab his shield and go after batroc

_**"misson report ! Avengers !" **_steve said through his mic

_**"hostages safe, me and barton going to the quinjet with them" **_steve heard natasha from his earpiece

_**"all clear, all visible enemies down" **_tony said

_**"batroc is on the move, do your work and stay how the plan is"**_

_**"steve you'll be ok ?" **_Natasha asked steve

_**"yeah, just searching for batroc, if something goes wrong, I'll call you guys"**_

Steve said to his team and headed for the stairs, then, he could sense someone who was waiting for him, and it was not friendly, so he quick lift his shield and protect himself, it was George batroc, steve put in action some moves that natasha and clint show him, batroc know how to fight, just like if he was a real UFC fighter, he was fast but not that fast like steve, batroc launch kicks and punches and steve block them, the fight was intense and batroc do a triple back flip, he look at steve and the corner of his lips curled

_**"I've thought that it was more than a shield"**_

Steve's eyes not leaving him, he put himself straight and put the shield to his back, then, he took off his mask, _**"let's see" **_steve throw his helmet to the floor and batroc smiled, soon steve and batroc prepared to fight, so the first to throw a punch was batroc, steve quickly block it, and not to much, steve knock him off with a powerful back flip kick, steve saw him tying to get up but steve put him some handcuffs and took him to the quinjet

_**"batroc is down, do you guys copy ?, George batroc is under arrest" **_ steve said to his fellas, batroc began to laugh and steve didn't know why, so he ask him _**"what's so funny ?"**_

_**"oh, nothing, let's just say that the plan is going, FINE"**_

_**"Fine ? What plan !" **_steve grab him from his shirt and force batroc to speak

_**"be patient captain, soon or later you see...or I should say...your TEAM"**_

Steve soon heard 'your team', he couldn't control himself and immediately grabbed batroc's throat and squeeze it_** "if you touch one single hair of them, I will kill you !" **_batroc couldn't breathe

_**"Don't ...worry...*cough*... I won't"**_

_**"you better" **_Steve warn him, his face was already purple and the agents aboard telling steve to let him go, so he did, all the way to the headquarters, steve watch batroc very carefully, not leaving him any second, he was worried for his team, his friends, his FAMILY, thinking about batroc tell him, what the 'plan' was or mean, in his head didn't leave the word 'plan', soon, they reach the headquarters and the agents escort batroc to his cell, steve go to fury's office for the mission report, he entered the office and saw the rest of the avengers giving their mission report too

_**"steve !" **_the avengers said and got up to receive him

_**"I'm ok guys" **_Steve told them to not get up from their seat, but natasha rushed to hug him

_**"thank God you're ok, I didn't saw you and began to worry about you" **_she told him and looking for bruises all over him

_**"im here tasha" **_Steve said to her and kiss her

_**"ahmmm ! Cap ! Widow ! Mission report now !" **_director fury interrupt thier lovely kiss

They broke the kiss and steve turned to fury and say him_** "sir, I think I need to say something very important first"**_

_**"say it captain rogers" **_

Steve sigh and saw all his friends and started to say_** "umm... when I arrest batroc, he told me about a 'plan' that was going just fine, all the way here he looked at me, and didn't stop saying about my 'team' will see soon or later, so, I what more security for my team"**_

_**"ok captain, I wil -**_

_**"batroc it's just a crazy guy steve, we don't need protection, WE can protect ourselves, maybe batroc said that just to put you like this" **_natasha cut fury and hug steve from behind

_**"yeah cap, natasha is right, batroc was testing you" **_bruce continued

_**"he was seeing if he can play with your mind" **_ said tony while putting his hands in his pockets

He looked at them and agreed_** "yeah, I-i think you guys are right"**_

_**"of course we are lord Steven !"**_

_**"we will be safe steve, besides, batroc can do nothing from jail" **_clint said and tap his shoulder, steve was not convinced but agreed with his team, he fake his smile and everyone go home...

**Months later ...**

_**"fury called me and clint for a mission, we will be home in a week"**_

_**"ugg ! Ok !... But I will miss you"**_

_**"me too" **_Steve kiss natasha and hug her, this was their first time they go in separate mission, fury know that they were partners agents, but for this mission they need a silent kill, and clint had a silent weapon to kill the objective

_**"but why you have to go?, clint can go alone "**_

_**"well fury wants me because...I don't know"**_

_**"ugg ! Fine ! Be safe ok ?"**_

_**"kay, see ya" **_Steve kiss her and walked to the elevator

Fury actually didn't call steve, he only called clint for the mission, but steve offer to go with barton to be sure he will be ok, since batroc tell him that stuff, he couldn't be calm, so he procured to go every mission fury gives to his friends _'now what im gonna do without steve, I'm going to be soooo bored' _she thought, when natasha heard bobbi's voice

_**"oh ! Sorry, wrong floor" **_bobbi quickly press the button

_**"wait ! **_natasha run and put her feet so the elevator can't close _**"why you're here ?"**_

_**"umm, to check you guys out" **_bobbi said to her and she was playing with her hair

_**"almost convince me, but you play with your hair when you lie"**_

_**"how you knew !"**_

_**"expert spy and lying detection, aaaand, I know you since you recult for S.H.I.E.L.D"**_

_**"wow, I admire you more and more"**_

Natasha find herself smiling with someone else that was not steve or one of her friends_** "Thanks, but you didn't tell me why you're here"**_

_**"oh yeah, uhh, t-to say goodbye to c-clint" **_bobbi was blushing and natasha smile and said

_**"no wonder clint always wanted go to the training session, you train the recruiters right ?"**_

_**"y-yeah"**_

_**"now I understand **_natasha said and putting her hand in her chin, so she lift her head and took at bobbi that was awkwardly standing in front of her, then she thought it would be a good idea if she invited bobbi to a sleepover _' it would be great spend time with my brother's 'friend', and I can't be alone too' _natasha said to herself _**"ummm, do you have something to do the rest of 7 days ?"**_

_**"well, only at morning, cus I train the recruits"**_

_**"sooo, you wanna stay here intil steve come back ?"**_

_**"...sure"**_

Natasha smiled at her and tell bobbi to bring some clothes and stuff, so bobbi left and like 6:26 she arrive at the avengers tower, natasha was waiting for her in the living room _**"thank God you're here, I've thought you weren't coming" **_natasha said and help with bobbi's bags

_**"uh ! Thanks... I made a promise, so, im not the ones who broke one"**_

_**"good to know... **_She smiled at her and broke the silence, natasha guide her through the hall and steve's floor had 4 rooms, so they had a lot of space to bring more people there, _**"kay ! So you can sleep here" **_natasha opened the door of the guest room were bobbi will sleep and the room was warm and lovely _**"I already fix it for you so, feel in home and free to get what ever you want from the fridge, and dinner will be at 7 ok ?"**_

_**"understood, and thank you" **_bobbi turned to natasha and smiled

_**"You're welcome" **_she give her a warm smile...

**In a remote place...**

_**"the avengers, the most mightiest heroes... but not for to much, we will wait to the perfect moment, and when their guards are down, ATTACK ! I will destroy the avengers !, we just need to see what is their debility spot, and I will see them crying ! and braking into millions of pieces ! Begging for mercy ! Jajajajajaajaja !...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha and bobbi had a wonderful dinner and were talking of some random stuff

_**"tell me about steve's personality"**_

_**"hmmm, where do I start ? He's cute, hot, sexy, protective, handsome, strong, brave, charming, cares about us, respectful, patient, loves his family, considering, passionate, determined, honest, responsible...and so many more, but the most I love from him, gentleman"**_

Bobbi saw natasha's eyes full of love, natasha was in another world when she talked about steve, so bobbi said _**"now I know how true love and someone in love looks like"**_

_**"know tell me about clint" **__'I already know how he is, but let's see if bobbi 'describes' him well'_

_**"uhhh...let me see the right word, hmmmm... A jerk" **_bobbi said and natasha burst into a loud laugh, she knew that bobbi 'describe' clint right, bobbi began to laugh too because natasha was crying and laughing more louder

_**"you described clint right! Jajaja ! Oh my God ! You're so funny! Jajaja !"**_

_**"well to resume all what he is, that's the short one I found"**_

_**"God, **_natasha wipe her tears and stand up and pick up the plates _**"I already like you, you're perfect for clint, I wish him happiness and love, he deserves it"**_

Bobbi smiled and help natasha with the dirty dishes, _**"thanks for the words, I starting to like you too"**_

_**"oh really ? You didn't like me before ?"**_

_**"oh yes ! But in S.H.I.E.L.D, all the agents take you for a emotionless person, and without a heart"**_

_**"that's what I want them to think"**_

_**"...do you have friends, I mean female friends"**_

_**"uhh, only... **_natasha think for a moment _**"5... you, pepper, betty, jane and maria, only those are the ones I trust and talk in, or out S.H.I.E.L.D"**_

_**"well...thank you for trusting in me"**_

_**"you are clint's girl, he's like my brother and everything he cares, I care too...**_

_**"natasha !" **_someone interrupt the talk, it was pepper that screamed from the elevator

_**"what ?!"**_

_**"come help meee ! **_pepper said and entered with a mountain of candy on her hands, and stop when she saw bobbi_** "oh, I didn't know you had company"**_

_**"she's staying here for a week, why you here pep ?" **_Natasha asked

_**"uhhh... I, live here"**_

_**"I know, but you're at D.C., what happened ?"**_

_**"the deal broke, and wanted come home already so, im here" **_pepper finish putting the candys in the table _**"she is ?" **_Pepper ask and pointed at bobbi

_**"oh sorry ! Bobbi this is pepper, pepper this is bobbi, she's clint's not official girlfriend"**_

_**"oh !" **_Pepper smiled

_**"no ! We're just, friends" **_and bobbi quickly denies

_**"yeah right" **_natasha said

Pepper reaches for bobbi's hand and shakes it_** "im tony stark's assistant, pleasure to meet you" **_

_**"the pleasure is mine Miss pepper"**_

_**"oh please call me pepper...now that you're family" **_Pepper said to bobbi and she had her cheeks red, natasha smile and asked pepper why the candy boxes

_**"they're for eat while we see a movie"**_

_**"which movie ?" **_Natasha asked

_**"Whatever you want tasha, you're house, you're choice" **_said bobbi

Natasha thought a second and then she ask _** "Jarvis, which movie you recommend ?"**_

_"to start, 'Perfect Score', and to finish,'Nanny Dairies' miss romanoff, I choose those because my two favorites actors are in them" _Jarvis respond

_**"which actors jarvis ?" **_Pepper said

_"well miss potts, Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson"_

_**"oh yeah ! i have a huge crush in Chris Evans ! His so hot !" **_bobbi squeezed and had a fan girl moment

_**"yes Scarlett Johansson is my favorite actress, she's so sexy and pretty...,just like you natasha !" **_Said pepper

_**"oh come on, she's famous and rich" **_nat opening the box full of candy

_**"well you too, if you guys wanted, the avengers will be famous and rich in no time" **_'mockingbird' said

Natasha shook her head_** "we prefer the privacy"**_

_**"yeah that's cool, tony always have a bunch of paparazzi behind him" **_tony's assistant said

_**"that is the reason we want privacy" **_Tasha followed and the three girls stood in silence until natasha speak _**"so let's see the movies jarvis told us" **_she smiled at them and they go to the living room to sat in the couch, later, they saw the two movies and loved them

_**"I have to admit it bobbi, Chris Evans is a very, attractive men" **_Pepper said

_**"I told ya"**_

_**"yes he is bobbi, I like his eyes, their like steve's" **_natasha agreed with pepper, the girls gone to their rooms and go to sleep, that night, natasha remember steve's blue eyes in her dreams, she missed him so much, she wanted him next to her, _'it's only the first day and im missing him so much already' _ natasha whisper to her

* * *

><p><strong>...6 days later...<strong>

_**"you slept well ?"**_

_**"yeah, thank you"**_

_**"*yawn* I didn't sleep well, I already got used sleeping with steve"**_

_**"I notice" **_bobbi said, and knowing what kind of 'sleep' the red head was talking about

Natasha pour herself a cup of hot coffee and take a sip of it, she looked at bobbi and saw she had her uniform of S.H.I.E.L.D, _**"you're going already ?"**_

_**"uh, yes, I just wanted to eat something fast and then go"**_

_**"ok, but make sure you return at 6"**_

_**"why ?"**_

_**"it's a surprise"**_

Bobbi smirked to natasha, she grab her stuff and left, so natasha finish her boring breakfast and go take the tv control, she watch some series and news, natasha saw the wall clock and it was 11.30 a.m, so she decide to have a walk, she put on some yoga pants and a nice blue top and go to the central park for a walk, since that was her favorite place to be alone sometimes, once in the park, she took 3 laps and sit for a moment to rest under a big tree, suddenly, natasha saw a very cute little blonde girl, like 7 years old and playing with his dad and dog, she imagine how beautiful will be having a kid, her smile went bigger and bigger when she thought steve like the father of her children, being a perfect father and good example for them, teaching their kids good morals, to be always honest and brave, taking care of each others and not waiting something for themselves, but soon, her smile erased _'I don't know why I imagine and smile for the possibility of me be pregnant' _she said in her mind and being so hard to her, so she clean herself the one tear that roll down her face, and stood up for keep on going her walk, natasha only supported half lap because she couldn't think about anything else, only that beautiful little girl that she saw later, so she decide to go home, all the way home, natasha was crying and all the people who pass right her, saw her with worried face, even some people stop and ask her if she was alright or of she needed help, she just said to the people that she was ok, when she finally got to the avengers tower, natasha went straight to steve's and hers floor and throw herself to the bed and started to cry even more, her mind didn't left the idea not be able being pregnant, she remembered when in the red doom injected her some stupid serum, telling her that she can't NEVER be pregnant, the hours passed and bobbi arrive at living room, bobbi only found pepper, tony and thor eating a big pizza, she frowned not seeing natasha there, because she told her that she will be at the living room so they can go to the 'surprise' that natasha tell her

_**"you guys know were natasha is ?" **_bobbi said and they turned to see her

_**"uhh she -**_

_**"and you are ?" **_tony interrupt pepper

_**"Barbara Morse, but call me bobbi" **_bobbi smiled and shake his hand

_**"im tony stark, and this is my great friend Thor **_ tony said and thor stand and shake her hand too, stark notice that bobbi wave at pepper _**"I think you already know pepper right ? **_Bobbi nodded and tony continue speaking_** "bobbi, bobbi, were I heard that name ?...oh I remember ! You're clint's girlfriend, right ?!"**_

_**"no ! Me and clint are just friends, that's all"**_

_**"yeah right" **_tony laugh

_**"that's exactly what natasha said" **_Pepper laughed too

_**"speaking of lady natasha, where is she ?" **_thor said with a worried face because steve told him to take care of her while he's out

_**"she's with bruce in the lab... **_Tony invite bobbi to sit down and have some pizza _**"they are talking about something I don't care"**_

_**"well in that case, I will accept your offer mister stark" **_bobbi said

_**"oh, you can call me tony, for friends im tony or stark, call me how you want"**_

_**"okay, so thanks tony"**_

_**"so much better" **_tony smile to her

* * *

><p><strong>In the lab...<strong>

_**"natasha, I've already tell you that it's not impossible you being pregnant"**_

_**"but in red doom th -**_

_**"nat... **_bruce got her shoulders _**"do you ever try to get pregnant ?"**_

Yes, natasha tryout sometimes, in a mission for red doom, but no luck, so she had to quit to the mission _**"yeah... but, red doom injected me, that, fucking, serum, so I can have sex with my objectives and not be pregnant, but, actually, it's ok not being a mother...my child would be a easy target to my enemies" **_natasha lower her head and bruce let go of her

_**"*sigh* natasha, im so sorry"**_

_**"im ok bruce" **_she said and turned to see him _**"thank you for hearing me, now I'm so much better, I thought I already got over it"**_

_**"anytime you want"**_

_**"kay let me go then cus I promise bobbi I will give her a surprise"**_

_**"who's bobbi ?"**_

_**"oh she's clint's... Oh! come upstairs so you can meet her"**_

_**"okay"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"so which level you are lady bobbi ?" **_thor ask bobbi and having a big bite of pizza

_**"level 6" **_

_**"6 ! Wow !" **_Pepper said

_**"hey guys !" **_they turned and saw natasha and bruce laughing and entered the living room

_**"hey" "hello" **_they responded

_**"hey bobbi , I wanted to present you more of our family... so this is Dr bruce banner, but we call him bruce, bruce this is bobbi"**_

_**"nice to meet you Dr banner" **_bobbi stretch her hand to bruce and he shake it

_**"call me bruce, is my pleasure meet you"**_

Natasha smiled at them and remember her surprise to bobbi_** "bobbi, you're ready ?"**_

_**"uhh, yes, sure"**_

_**"well let's go then"**_

_**"have fun !" **_Pepper not taking off her eyes from the tv

_**"bring me something !" **_Tony said to the girls

Pepper pinches his arm and says_** "tony ! Shut up" **_the others just laugh and thor and bruce said _** "bye guys ! Don't be late"**_

_**"bye" **_natasha and bobbi waved at them and go

**3 hours later...**

Bobbi sat down in the couch very tired and exhausted, she and natasha went to the mall and go to the market for food supplies, bobbi didn't like the surprise that natasha give her, the 'surprise' was helping her with the bags...

_**"you know, you've should tell me that was your surprise, so I couldn't help you"**_

_**"that's why I tricked you saying that I had a surprise for you"**_

_**"smart ass"**_

Natasha smiled and said to bobbi_** "now help me putting all in their place" **_bobbi was about to complain when natasha hear a familiar voice_** "can I help ?" **_Natasha quickly turned throwds the elevator and saw her handsome guy smiling at her

_**"STEVE !" **_Natasha burst into a run and hug him, she wrap her legs in his waist and buried her face in steve's neck_**"oh God, I missed you so much"**_

_**"me too nat" **_Steve said and faced her, natasha saw his blue eyes, and she got lost in them again and kiss him so slow, tasting his lips, his tongue, they were so lost in thier kisses, that forgot bobbi was there

_**"*fake cough* I think, I should go already-**_

_**"no ! **_Natasha said and got down of steve_**"stay please...**_ She took steve's hand and walked were bobbi was _**"I've haven't present you my good looking boyfriend" **_bobbi eyes went wide when see saw the famous Captain America coming closer to her, in hand with his beautiful girlfriend _**"steve, this is bobbi, bobbi, this is steve"**_

Bobbi gulped and say nervously_** "pleasure to meet you personal captain rogers"**_

_**"the pleasure is all mine ma'am, and if you want, call me steve" **_

_**"of course steve...uh, you know were is clint ?" **_bobbi asking

_**"he's in the kitchen, he was so hungry, I can call him for you if you want"**_

_**"ah ! Thanks"**_

_**"You're welcome" **_steve went to the elevator and go to the kitchen, bobbi waited for steve go, and once she saw he was gone she said to natasha_**"he's a total gentleman natasha !" **_she squeezes

_**"ha, yeah, now you know why I fell for him"**_

Bobbi now was a new ROMANOGERS shipper, she was smiling at natasha when she received a message from fury_** "Ugggg"**_

_**"what ?" **_Natasha asked

_**"fury wants me at his office, tell clint I went to S.H.I.E.L.D, would you ?"**_

_**"yeah, course"**_

_**"thank you, for inviting me to stay with you"**_

_**"no, thank you for accepting my invitation, and heard my stupid snores"**_

_**"jaja, so bye then"**_

_**"bye"**_

Natasha wait to bobbi leave and quickly went to her room and looked for the sexy black and red Victoria Secret she purchased while shopping with bobbi, she will have sex with steve, she will drive him more crazy that she already has, but she had to wait because clint maybe will come to search for bobbi, 2 minutes later, she heard steve's voive and clint's laughs in the living room of their floor

_**"clint !"**_

_**"what !"**_

_**"bobbi said that fury called her ! That you should go find her over there !"**_

_**"ok ! But you owe me my welcome home big brother hug !"**_

Natasha exit her room and said_** "shut up and let me give it to you"**_

_**"k" **_clint hug his little sister and look to steve and natasha_** "I should go now, bobbi will kill me if I don't say her im here now, I will leave you guys ALONE, so steve can have his 'welcome home', right natasha ?"**_

_**"shut your mouth and go already" **_the spy said and clint rises his hands in defense

_**"sorry ! ...Bye guys"**_

_**"bye cli - **_steve was saying when natasha was kissing him, she didn't even wait clint go when she already had her lips locked in steve's and kissing him hungrily _**"I miss you" **_natasha said between his great kisses _**"tasha, I miss you too" **_he lift her up and pressed her to the wall, she instinctively cross her legs in his waist and kiss him more hungrier, bitting his lip and putting her hands behind his head _**"wait, wait" **_natasha said and put herself in the floor, they were breathless

_**"what ?...I do...something wrong ?"**_

_**"no...of course not...*glup* take off your clothes...and wait for me in the bed"**_

_**"kay...but..why ?"**_

_**"Don't ask... and do what I say" **_she enter the bathroom and steve went to the bed and undressed himself, only leaving his boxers on, he waited for natasha get out from the bathroom, soon, she went out from the bathroom, steve saw the most sexy and gorgeous women in the whole wide world, she had I tiny pantie that only cover her bottom part, the bra, perfect fit and size, natasha stood there and seeing steve's jaw down, his eyes more darker and with more lust and desire, looking her up and down

_**"so what you think ?"**_

_**"I-i...I-i'm speechless tasha, you're the MOST beautiful women, and you buy that just for me ?"**_

_**"only for you babe" **_

Natasha walked towards steve and laid on top of him, he was shaking because natasha's touches and kisses, so she slowly began to take his boxer off, steve rolled her so she could be in the bottom, he unclip her bra and kiss her neck and all the way down to her breast while taking off her panties, she shiver when steve sucked her nipple, she push steve's head to her chest and steve hugged her more, then, he finish with her breast, and put himself to enter her, natasha NEEDED him, she wrap her legs in his waist so he can have better access, natasha could feel his hot breath in her neck, he press his lips to her neck saying that if she was ready, and she said of course, steve didn't even guide himself into her cus they already know each other, he entered her and steve closed his eyes feeling the greatest pleasure he ever could have, natasha open her mouth feeling how his member growing more inside of her and steve moving slow and gentle but good, she was moaning and digging her nails in steve's back, he felt like in heaven, having her in his arms, he started to move more faster and kissing her ferociously, so then, the minutes passed and steve and natasha were still with thier 'job', but in a different position, now she was riding him, her red hair moving up and down, steve sweat was falling from his well built abs, she leaned down over steve's chest and kiss it, natasha moaning and steve groaning, the two love birds touching, kissing, grabbing, feeling, watching, LOVING each other, she took steve's head so he could face her and open her eyes and he was seeing directly to her eyes

_**"Fuck you steve...uhh.."**_

_**"why ?..."**_

_**"you're...my only debility, ...mmm...and black widow doesn't...uhh !...haves one"**_

_**"im yo...ur debility ?"**_

_**"yeah...ahhhhhhh ! **_she tangled her fingers to his, natasha broke the little talk and bite his shoulder _**"God steve, you're so damn big, you hit the right spot"**_

_**"where ?...he..re ?"**_

_**"uhhhh !...yeah ! Faster steve ! Faster ! Come with me ! Uhhh !"**_

_**"you first tasha" **_Steve look to natasha's face, and she had her cheeks pink and her hair messy, natasha was coming and little bit later, she come and collapsed on top of steve, not long, he come inside of her, natasha feeling how the warm liquid running inside her, they stood like that for a long long time, that long that natasha fell asleep on top of him, so steve grabbed a sheet and put it on them and stay like that until steve felt the bright sun light in his face, he looked down and saw natasha sleeping very peacefully and had a smile in her face, so he didn't want to wake her up, he looked at the clock and it was 7:14, he almost forgot that at 10 he had to teach agents of different levels some things, he slowly got up so he can't awake natasha, so he walked very silent and put his boxers and jeans on, and he was about to search his shirt when he heard someone from the bed

_**"don't you dare to leave me rogers, not after the amazing sex you did to me last night"**_

Steve turn and saw natasha still in the position he left her, but only with her eyes open, so he said to her_** "I was not leaving, you know that I always wake up early, and I have to be in S.H.I.E.L.D at 10"**_

_**"training ?"**_

_**"yeah" **_he went to kiss her _**"what you want for breakfast ?"**_

_**"umm...let me think...waffles with a orange juice, oh ! And some eggs at the side"**_

_**"kay" **_steve kiss natasha again and went to the door_** "what ever my Russian princess wants, just let me shower fast and I will make you breakfast"**_

_**"I love you"**_

_**"hm, me too" **_the blonde smiled to her her and went to the bathroom and showers, so he can serve food to his beautiful girlfriend...


	13. Chapter 13

********ATTENTION ! very short chapter********* **

**(steve and natasha's anniversary special chapter)**

Since the trip from Mexico, steve and natasha in every weekend always had their dates in a restaurant or a coffee shop, now they already have been dating for 1 year, so, for their 1st anniversary, steve took natasha to a very nice Italian restaurant

_**"natasha, can you believe we've been dating for a year already?" **_Steve asked and read the card menu

_**"no, it was like yesterday when you ask me to be your girlfriend" **_natasha said while seeing the variable food menu, she put down the menu and laugh at steve _**" you're so nervous, I even could feel your hands shaking" **_so natasha had a idea to ask steve, if he can remember what was the date when they first meet

_**"well, try to ask a master assassin to be your girl" **_he said, his eyes not leaving the menu

_**"good point... Babe, do you remember exactly what date was, when we first meet ?" **_She asks, trying to test him

Steve look at her and said _**"December 14, exiting the quinjet, and coulson introduce us" **_Natasha smiled and saw him with awesomeness, they stood in silence working on which plate choose, then natasha decide what food she wanted, and she asked steve _**"what are you gonna order ?"**_

_**"uhhh, ive never eaten Italian food so, what you recommend ?" **_Steve's eyes searching for a plate

_**"mmm, the pasta, in this place the pasta is so good"**_

Steve look at her and smiled _**"then pasta it is" **_he closed the menu and call the waiter, she and steve order their food and while waiting for the food, natasha talked about how she loved the dinner dates, cus it was more romantic for her, soon the food arrived and they start to eat it, and how natasha said,the pasta was delicious, when they finally finish the dinner, steve like a total gentleman, he paid for everything and exit the restaurant, natasha grabbed his arm on her hand, they went for a walk and talked all the way home, then, he stop by a tree and, take his hand to his jacket and got out a small jewelry box, for a moment natasha heart stop, thinking that in the box was a little 'circle' thing, she loves steve but, she knew that this moment will come, but, she wasn't ready yet

_**"hope you like it" **_he handled the little box to her, natasha got it and raise her eyebrow and said in her mind _'hope this not what I think rogers, cus you even didn't kneel'_

Natasha fake her smile and opened the box...she let out a relief breath when she saw, it was a necklace with a 'S' on it, she smiles at steve and now her smile was not faked_**"Steve, it's beautiful "**_

_**"the credit is for the guys, I didn't know what to give you, and they had the idea"**_

_**"aww, I love you" **_Natasha said and kissed steve_**"now it's my turn, and I think they planned this cus, I didn't know what to give you too" **_nat takes her hand to her purse and it was a necklace exactly steve give her, but it had a 'N'

_**"wow, nat thanks" **_Steve kiss her again and continue saying _**"now, let me take you to a special place for me, were I used to go away from the bullies"**_

_**"steve I still can't believe you're bullied when you're kid"**_

_**"it's true...come on" **_Steve called a taxi and drive tem near the place were steve said, it was a not a far from there, steve thank the taxi driver and took her to the place that was a nice hill, and you can see the whole city there _**"come on, it's almost time" **_he said to her and climb more higher of the hill___'time for what ?' _she ask herself, once in the top of the hill, natasha saw the most romantic thing she ever seen, _'forget about the dinner dates, this is more romantic' _she said in her mind, she stopped and steve walked to the blanket that was in the grass and sit down, she was almost crying cus the wonderful things that her boyfriend does for her, he was smiling and invite her to sit down, _**"why you do this ?" **_She smiled at steve_**"simple, cus I love you" **_steve grabbed her hand and she sit in his lap, natasha rest her head on his chest, steve prepared everything, he brought, drinks, food, snacks, pillows, and even he brought natasha's favorite blanket !, _**"why you bring me here ?" **_Natasha asked him_**"uhh, let's just say it's a surprise, cus that was not the only anniversary gift I'm giving you" **_steve said while he hug her more tighter and said to her that look to the sky, natasha look up and saw the beautiful sky, full of bright stars, he smile seeing in her eyes the stars shining, suddenly, some cool fireworks began to show, it was a perfect anniversary gift, natasha was amazed at the end of the fireworks show

_**"you did that for me ?"**_

_**"yeah, and that's my idea, not the guys" **_steve say to her, natasha smiled_** "IM IN LOVE WITH YOU" **_natasha whisper to steve and kiss him passionate, steve got her waist and return the kiss, they began kissing and finish doing sex, all the night they do love to each other and slept there...


	14. Chapter 14

_********MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR ! *********_

* * *

><p><em>"excuse me for the interruption sir, but miss romanoff and captain rogers are finally here" <em>Jarvis told the avengers that werealready having their meal, they better decided to order some pizzas, cus they almost burned the kitchen twice in the day and when they heard jarvis telling them, that nat and steve were here, they jumped and hooray, so they all see the elevator, waiting for them, soon tony hear the ding of the elevator, he runs throwds steve

_**"cap !, we missed you !" **_Tony screamed and went and hug steve, natasha saw tony with disgusting face, like always...

_**"him, or his food tony ?" **_Bruce said from the island of the kitchen

Tony turns to see bruce and said_** "both !"**_

_**"thank God you're here guys " **_Pepper smiled at first, but then she scream at tony and clint _**"these two are expelled from the kitchen !" **_

steve looked at them and took a seat, natasha sat in his lap and give him a piece of pizza that the guys ordered_** "well...pep...they will need to help in something...for the Christmas dinner...and the decorations too" **_steve saying while munching the pizza slide

_**"ok ! But don't let them touch the food, promise ?"**_

_**"promise"**_

Tony rolled his eyes and said_** "ok, so, clint ! you will invite the people who are coming to our christmas eve party, make sure is people who I like ok ? **_clint smile at tony and agreed_**"Steve, you and pepper will plan and buy what you need for the dinner, and don't worry about the money" **_he and pepper nodded_** "romanoff and point break ! You guys are going to decorate the WHOLE avengers tower! And, me and my science bro will be relaxing in the lab"**_

The rest turned to him and said_** "tony !"**_

_**"just kidding, just kidding" **_tony laugh at all of them _**"me and bruce are going to buy the tree"**_

_**"kay" ok" yes" aye !" **_the others said

_**"so let's get moving !" **_Clint said excited, and they do what thier job was, steve and pepper in the kitchen, seeing some recipes on the Internet and planning what to cook for that day, clint was in the living room, calling and inviting all their friends, natasha and thor went to the store and mall, buying the Christmas decorations, bruce and tony, at the best tree selling store...so all of them working for having a great Christmas eve night, when tony and bruce saw a little kid with his dad buying a small tree, tony remember how much he wished his father and him passed quality time together

_**"you know what bruce ?" **_they took seat near the receptionist table

_**"what" **_bruce told tony

_**"when I was a child, I wish, me and my dad, be together one Christmas or new year"**_

Bruce looked up to him _**"but tony, that was past" **_he pads tony's shoulder and smiled _**"now you have a big, chaotic, weird, strange...but wonderful family and friends"**_

_**"thank you bruce"**_

_**"do you remember, if your dad once in his life, go with you somewhere ?"**_

_**"ha ! **_Tony laugh sarcastic_**"once, he drive me to the toy store, in that moment, I was the most happiest kid in the world, but, like nothing last forever, we entered the store, holding hands, smiling, and then, the job, like always, interrupting him...we returned to the car and he just sat me and said 'sorry son' " **_tony lowered his head and bruce stood in silence _**"h-he, called the nanny and he left me...that day, I didn't want any toy, so when we return to the house, I went directly to my room and cry" **_his voice cracked

_**"*sigh* I didn't know how hard your childhood was" **_bruce said

Tony put his head up and stand_** "let's not talk about sad things and buy the tree" **_they smiled at each other and went to buy the most big and beautiful tree the store had...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"ok thor, what else is left ?" <strong>_Natasha asked thor while they were in the mall, they already had been there for 2 hours and almost buy everything what was in the list, they only will buy the small things and she will contract someone to put lights outside the tower, thor saw the list and said_** "uhhh, well, only 10 more things friend natasha"**_

_**"ok, let's hurry up then" **_she took some bags and handle thor some, and they began to walk _**"thor ?"**_

_**"yes my lady"**_

_**"in asgard, celebrate the Christmas ?"**_

_**"umm, we have parties, but I even don't know what is 'Christmas' "**_

Natasha turn and said_** "really ?!" **_all the people passing, saw her and she whisper loud him _**"really !" **_thor nodded _**"Christmas is the most important event for us, the humans, it's about to spend time with the ones you love, who you care, and to share with the ones don't have"**_

_**"that sounds beautiful lady natasha"**_

_**"yes it is thor, **_they continue their search, then natasha stop when she saw in a store, that had a sexy Ms. Claus costume, she smirk and said to thor _**"now help me with these bags... **_quickly she gives the rest of the bags to him, he could barley take them, but natasha put them well stocked _**"there you go, and I will buy more things ok ?"**_

_**"yes, but why you have to buy things in there ? I don't think they sell what are we looking for friend natasha"**_

Natasha eyes widen and say nervously_** "uhhh, yes they do...stay here ok?" **_she quickly buy the costume, she and thor finish their shopping and went back home...

* * *

><p>Steve and pepper were gonna cook the Christmas eve meal and the Christmas dinner, so they had a lot job to do, he was looking everywhere in the Internet for good snacks and food, pepper was planning on the party amd helping steve sometimes<p>

_**"Pepper ! What you think about this one ?!" **_steve screaming to pepper that was in the balcony talking to the table rent persons, she finished talking to the people and went were steve was and looked at the snacks that steve wanted

_**"ummm, looks great, but make sure that you can find it here in the U.S"**_

_**"yeah, it says that it's in Florida"**_

_**"well order it"**_

_**"now ?"**_

_**"yeah, cus more people are gonna order too and they will finish up"**_

_**"yes, you're right" **_Steve started to typing the laptop and saw pepper very frustrated with the party thing, and said_**"how's the party thing going ?"**_

_**"uhhh ! Exhausting" **_Pepper sit down with steve in the table, he stand up and ask if she needed help _**"oh no steve, thanks for your offer, but you have job to do, I just have a little rest" **_she said and sit down steve, she smile at him and said _**"instead of that...how's you and natasha going ?"**_

_**"well, great... yes we have some fights and arguments sometimes, like every couples do, but, we got them through... and we already have our first anniversary"**_

_**"im happy for you guys, you two make a perfect couple"**_

_**"and you and tony ?" **_he saw her face went, happy to sad

_**"honestly, I think im the only one who is crazy for him"**_

_**"why that so ?"**_

_**"Uggg ! Cus ! He always have 'solo stants' with some anorexic models ! And it's like im painted in the wall ! Can you believe that ?!" **_Pepper answer very annoyed and letting out all what she wanted to say

Steve sighed_** "well, that's why tony is blind, he can't see the women in front of his nose, that she's 'crazy' for him, he doesn't know how to value a smart, pretty and independent woman"**_

_**"who is she ?" **_she quickly ask, worried about which women steve was talking about, he rise his eyebrow telling her that she was that woman _**"oh, me"**_

_**"yeah, you and tony will be a very cute couple"**_

_**"thank you steve, you know how to treat a girl, no wonder natasha always says about your morals"**_

_**"really ?"**_

_**"yeah, you should see her eyes and face when she talks about you"**_

_**"w-what she tells you ?"**_

_**"good things steve, don't worry" **_Steve smiled at pepper and continue typing in the laptop...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"how boring is this, why tony said to me, that I should invite the people" <strong>_clint was bored and want to go outside, he turns his head and sees pepper and steve talking and thinking about things, he turns his head again and says _**"they all do something interesting, and me, just sitting and calling the persons, Uggg !" **_he was so annoyed, but then he had an idea _**"I know ! I will go to S.H.I.E.L.D, and invite every single cute lady that passes from my way...and some male agents too" **_so he stand up from the couch and said 'see ya later guys' to steve and pepper, they waved to him and he gone to S.H.I.E.L.D... once in S.H.I.E.L.D, he was gonna invite his first girl that passed right him when, he saw bobbi coming straight to him

_**"agent barton !"**_

He gulped and said_** "yes agent morse ?" **_bobbi and clint had been dating for like 3 months ago, he always denied being in a relationship with bobbi, and that makes her and natasha very angry

_**"director fury wants to see you" **_she said and flew away the female agents _**"to your work agents !" **_they do as she told and run to their desks, clint saw how she scared the crap of the girls, so he said

_**"uhh yes" **_clint and bobbi were seeing each other, so he broke the tension_**"ladies first"**_

_**"hmm, now you're a gentleman" **_she said in low voice and start walking, he quickly walked to her side and ask

_**"what are you talking about"**_

_**"Don't act like a stupid, you know what im talking about clinton"**_

Clint stopped_**"hey, that hurt" **_he takes his hand to his heart and fakes like a bullet went to his heart, clint saw she was not putting attention to him, and roll his eyes and continue walking next to her _**"and for your information, I was literally going to be killed, so i had go first to the nursery"**_

Bobbi stop and see if there was nobody around, so she face him_** "Don't you lie to me barton ! Natasha told me that you were at the avengers tower !" **_she said very low

_**"ok ok, sorry" **_he saw that was not enough, so he used his mortal weapon that always worked on her, his puppy eyes _**"Please ?" **_bobbi was resisting...until she couldn't take it more

_**"okay ! But it's the last one clint !"**_

_**"yes ! I promise, and to compensate, I invite you to our avengers tower, cus we've having a Christmas eve party"**_

_**"okay" **_clint quickly give her a fast kiss, she smirk and says _**"now enter, fury wants to see you" **_

* * *

><p>The avengers and friends were talking about the Christmas party...<p>

_**"me and pepper already know what snacks and food tony" **_steve said

_**"ok, let me put it on the list"**_ tony write in the list he had, now that it only DAYS left 'till Christmas eve party, they were excited for the party and even invite almost all the 'agents of S.H.I.E.L.D'

_**"ok everyone ! Listen up !" **_he put down the list and saw everyone ignore him, steve and natasha kissing each other in the couch, bruce and betty, talking in the kitchen island, clint and bobbi arguing in a corner, thor and jane laughing, pepper reading a magazine next to steve and natasha, he was about to scream when thor said

_**"hey ! **_everybody in the room turned to thor _**"My friend Antony wants to say something"**_

Tony sighed and continue_** "Thanks thor...I've thought it will be fun if we do a costume party, what you think ?"**_

_**"sounds great" ok" yes !" **_the rest said and gather together, listening to tony

_**"ok so, I made some papers here" **_tony took a bowl with some papers on it and gives it to thor _**"get a paper, and once you got your paper, pass the bowl, the litle papper has a costume properly for Christmas, which you get, you have to dress like it" **_they all got thier papper, so they all wanted to know which costume would be thier friends

_**"I say we should say in order, first thor, then jane, steve, nat and all the way to me ok ?" **_clint said and they agree, so first was thor, he opened his paper and it was elf _**"wow, it's gonna be a tall elf" **_pepper said and everyone laugh, then it was jane turn, and it was reindeer, now it was steve's turn, he opens his paper and he reads it and growl, everyone else wanted to know what steve would've be, he read loud and said _**"santa claus" **_everyone burst into a laugh except thor, because he didn't know who was santa claus, steve rolled his eyes and they still were laughing at him, so when they calmed down, it was natasha's turn, she opened the papper and she said ms. claus, they were gonna laugh too but they didn't, cus natasha send all of them death glares, and it will be cute seeing their favorite couple dressed like mr and ms claus, the next was pepper, and it was elf, next, bruce, and was a snow man, betty said she was reindeer, so it was tony turn, he open his papper and it was giner man, now was bobbi, and she was ginger man too, clint laugh at her and that earned a pinch in his arm, then it was his turn, and it was snow man,

_**"aww ! You'll look so cute !" **_bobbi said sarcastically and she squeeze his cheek, he quickly snap it out, and the rest laughed at the couple, it was like a love-hate relationship between them, but it was more love than hate

_**"ok ! Let's get to sleep cus there's more to plan tomorrow" **_tony said to them and everyone stand up and gone to their homes and floors

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve Party ...<strong>

○**| : )**

_**"natasha, I look ridiculous" **_Steve look himself in the mirror, he looked exactly like santa claus, the beard, the fake stomach and red cheeks, glasses, black boots, white wig, everything ! Natasha saw him and smiled, she was in her costume too and gone to the drawer

_**"no you don't steve, you look very cute" **_natasha took out her camera so she can take photos of the party

_**"yes I do... well, at least you look pretty in that miss claus costume"**_

She laugh and walk to him_** "come here, let me take a picture of us" **_steve at first didn't want to, but when natasha put her puppy face, he couldn't resist, so he rolled his eyes and finish agreeing_** "kay" **_she take the photo and put the camera to her pocket _**"now, let's go outside and have fun ok ?" **_Steve nods and follows natasha through the door _**"and also to make fun of tony and the others" **_he laughed and took natasha from behind and hug her_**"to be the wife of the person who shares love and happiness, you're so cruel" **_she turns and kiss steve, natasha broke the kiss and said sarcastic _**"let's go then, 'person who shares love and happiness' " **_steve smiled and they go with the others...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"hey ! Santa Claus is finally here !" <strong>_tony said to everyone who was in the party, they go like 70 people to the party_**"and Ms Claus too !" **_all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents turned to see steve and natasha entered the living room area

_**"asshole" **_natasha murmured and steve clearly hear her, so he leaned down to her ear and said _**"calm down nat, it's Christmas eve, we supposed to give love, not hate" **_nat faced him and put her hands to his cheeks and kiss him softly_** "for you, I will not be cruel to tony or clint...only for one day" **_she quickly corrects andhe gave her kiss too_**"Thanks" **_Steve said, tony and clint went to steve and say to him take some pics with the people who come to the party, natasha said that it was ok so steve said yes, nat went with the girls and they were laughing and talking with another female agents, pepper with her elf costume, jane in a reindeer, betty a reindeer too

_**"natasha ! You look so pretty !" **_bobbi said to natasha and ask her separately _**"I thought you bought a sexy ms claus costume ?"**_

_**"that's for later" **_natasha whisper to her and bobbi smiled

_**"nat ! Where you're been ?!" **_Pepper said

_**"with steve, where else she'd been" **_betty quickly answers for natasha and they laugh cus it's true

_**"tasha, take some pictures from us and the party !" **_jane was already dancing and eating, looking cute with her red nose and horns, the spy nodded and took photos of them and the whole party, the guests were wearing Christmas costumes too, bruce was in his snow man costume and thor in a elf, clint was so emberessd cus his awkward snow man costume, tony with his ginger man costume too, all the male avengers saw steve taking pics with agents that ask him a picture, natasha said to the girls that she was gonna search for steve, when natasha accidentally crashed with a blonde hair woman, tall, skinny, and pretty, the blonde women had some drinks and when natasha crashed with her, the drinks fall into the blonde costume

_**"watch were you're going, you dumb ass !"**_

_**"oh my God ! Im so sorry ! It was an accident" **_natasha said while cleaning up her snowflake costume, but the blonde girl snap her hand out of her

_**"don't touch me !" **_the girl screamed to natasha, so natasha was confused because she was helping the girl, and she was acting like a stupid little girl

_**"geez,calm down, it's Christmas, and I already said im sorry"**_

The women stop complaining and she reminds that it was Christmas and it was no need to be screaming like she was gonna be killed_** "uhh, yeah, I think you are right...im sorry for being a a-hole, im very irritate"**_

_**"oh, that's why ?"**_

_**"it's cus the guy I like, doesn't even see me, I've already say hi, he said hi too, and do like I wasn't there, acting like he was searching for someone, ignoring me" **_the blonde said, natasha saw her disappointment and feel sorry for her, since she is with steve, natasha started to have more heart, and don't be so mean to everyone

_**"oh that's sad, but I bet ya, that many mens are falling for you, you're really pretty"**_

_**"Thanks... **_the girl smiled and was asking for natasha's name, but natasha didn't want to give her name,instead, she said _**"Ms Claus" **_the blonde smiled again and follow natasha's game

_**"thank you, 'ms claus' "**_

_**"and your name is ?"**_

_**"Sharon, Sharon Carter"**_

_**"nice to meet you sharon" **_natasha said and guide her to the bathroom_**"and you're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent ?"**_

_**"uhh, no, but I'm trying too, I consider the chance"**_

They walked through the crowd and reached the bathroom_** "well, here's the bathroom and inside are towels, and sorry for your costume"**_

_**"it's ok, I didn't like it anyway" **_sharon said and closed the door, when sharon close the door, natasha change her face, to make someone happy, to kill and hate somebody

_'bitch, how she dare calling me dumb ass...now search for steve' _natasha said in her thoughts _'where is he ?' _she even gone to the stairs to see more higher, but no luck, then, she saw a red and white hat men _**"bingo, there he is" **_natasha smiled and walked towards steve, once she got with steve, he was trying to hide of the agents, because all of them wanted more pictures with him, they said he was the most real santa claus they ever seen, natasha laugh and walk more closer from him_**"thank God you're here" **_steve was so tired of the pictures_**"I need your help" **_Natasha saw he was serious_** "ok agents ! Santa Claus has to rest a little bit" **_natasha quickly grabbed steve's hand and someone screamed to them _**"wait ! Can Mr and Mrs claus, show us thier love ?!" **_natasha and steve saw each other and went white, S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know steve and natasha were a couple, only fury and maria, but they didn't know that steve and natasha were in that costumes _**"oh no w- " "please !" come on !" **_ the crowd cut them, even the avengers and friends scream too, so steve was super red and natasha was ok showing off her love, so she kissed him very fast, all the flashlight of the cameras was the only thing to see and the people could have a memory of the Christmas eve party, so the crowd return dancing and talknig and natasha saw the perfect moment to have steve for her, she took steve from his hand and guide him to the elevator, once the elevator door closed, natasha push steve at the corner and kissed him ferociously, steve was surprised at first, but then he returned the kiss and he smiled in the kisses, when he heard the ding noise, he broke the kiss

_**"and that was ?"**_

_**"that is the kiss THIS santa claus deserves" **_natasha kissed his jaw while steve was laughing _**"for being such a sexy santa...wait for me at bed"**_

_**"another surprise ?"**_

_**"let's say it's...my Christmas present"**_

_**"speaking of present" **_steve and her exit the elevator and he took her to their living room, he bought natasha a high heels and a nice brown leather jacket, she smiled and hug him

_**"steve how you knew I wanted this !"**_

_**"Thanks to girls... **_Steve said and natasha saw him with confusion _**"they were spying on you, when you go to the mall"**_

_**"they suck in spying"**_

_**"they tried"**_

Natasha kiss him and said to him_** "quick, go to bed and wait for me there" **_she walked quickly to the closet and stops half way _**"oh...take your clothes off" **_steve smile at her and began to take his coat off, few minutes later, natasha was in a super sexy mrs claus costume, when steve saw her he smirked and she slowly put herself in top of him _**"merry Christmas soldier" **_Steve was already losing his mind seeing her in this sexy costume, and kiss her passionate...

**2 hours later...**

_**"where are they !" **_Clint ask very frustrated to his friends, they had to talk loud because the music, all the avengers and friends were searching for steve and natasha, what they don't know, it was that the two were giving each other their 'Christmas gift'

_**"I don't know !" **_bobbi answer

_**"when they take the photo ! that's the last time I saw them !" **_Pepper was puzzling were steve and natasha could be

_**"yeah me too !" **_thor followed

_**"God ! where they could be ! ?" **_betty ask to herself

_**"what time is it bruce ?!" **_Tony was desperate

Bruce saw his watch_** "11:50 !"**_

_**"it's almost Christmas and they're not here !" **_jane said while standing up from her seat

_**"I think all of us should look for them !" **_Tony ordered them

_**"yeah !" Yes ! " Good idea !"**_

_**"ok ! We need to be fast, thor and cli -**_

_**"what are you talking about guys ?!" **_they all turned and saw steve and natasha standing back from tony, that has already planning the search, they even saw natasha's hair a little messed and steve's mouth with exactly natasha's red lipstick, so they knew were natasha and steve were

_**"finally ! It's almost midnight and you guys didn't appear !" **_tony said almost in their faces

_**"were here now tony, relax" **_Steve said and tony rolled his eyes and said_** "ok ! Dj ! Turn off the music and put Christmas jingles ! **_when the dj turned off the music, the crowd booed, and tony went quickly to the stage _**"It's gonna be 11:55 now, at 12 o'clock, we're all going to wish a merry Christmas to everyone in this tower, understand !" **_all the people in the building agreed and were now just talking and waiting until midnight, _**" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ! MERRY CHRISTMAS !" **_all the people began hugging and wishing merry Christmas to everybody, steve grabbed natasha and hug her tight, _**"merry Christmas natasha" **_natasha close her eyes and smiled _**"merry Christmas steve" **_they stayed like that until they interrupt them _**"hey cap ! We wanna wish merry Christmas too !" **_steve broke the hug and clint hug him and then natasha, tony went and hug them too, and was thor turn too _**"merrily Christmas friends Steven and natasha" **_steve and natasha smile at him, now was bruce turn _**"merry Christmas you two, and hope the next Christmas you're still together" **_natasha smiled and said _**"I hope so" **_steve was smiling and began hugging more people, natasha went and hug more persons too, _**"merry Chr- **_natasha didn't finish and saw that girl from before, what was her name ? Uhh...oh yeah ! sharon ! She was hugging steve and closing her eyes, _'ok natasha, calm down, she's just hugging him, it's Christmas, everyone hugs in Christmas' _natasha said to her, sharon was not letting go of steve, he was so uncomfortable and natasha saw him, _'ok, I will count to ten, and if that bitch doesn't let go steve, I will kill her !' _natasha starting to get angry, she even ignore the people who ask her for a hug or a picture, she was concentrate on steve and sharon _'one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eig - _natasha was counting when she saw sharon put her hands on steve's cheeks, natasha's head exploded _'that's it !' _natasha runs through the crowd and pushed them, she was decided to kill that bitch, now she knew that the guy sharon was talking about she was in love, was HER boyfriend, natasha was almost reaching them, when she heard steve said something to sharon _**"uhh, t-this is awkward, but i-i've already hav - **_natasha quickly cut him _**"HAVe to take some pictures over here, sorry !" **_natasha got steve's ear and sharon stood there very, very confused, natasha dragged steve to a private room and she let go of him _**"what's you're problem !?" **_Steve asked and rub his ear _**"you !" **_Natasha answers him _**"you and your stupid charming, seductive, respectful personality" **_she said that calming a little, and he already knowing why natasha was like that _'now I understand, she saw me hugging that girl' _steve said to himself, so he walked forward and hug her _**"your damn 40's education, that every girl falls for you" **_steve smiled and natasha hug him back, natasha knew she was acting like a little girl but, but just thinking about a girl hugging him, makes her jealous, steve stay intact intil natasha said _**"sorry for act like a kid" **_steve kissed her forehead _**"it's ok baby, I've would've act the same" **_natasha faced him and kiss him and said _**"now let's go to our room" **_steve frowned and ask _**"why ?" **_she smiled evilness and continue saying _**"I NEED to 'mark my territory' " **_steve laughed and they went to their floor...

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at the Family Christmas Dinner...<strong>

_**"hope you guys like our meal" **_Steve asked them, he and pepper put the table and sat with the rest, so they all started to eat the ham and many food steve and pepper cooked, grape juice, cookies, muffins, salads, steak, jello, and more food that they couldn't find where to start, natasha taking photos of them while eating, thor and steve finishing all the food, clint and bobbi not arguing for once in thier life, jane, betty and bruce, laughing at steve and thor, pepper was trying to calm down them to not eat to fast, tony, saw all of them and stand up and take his cup and spoon and made noise with them, and all turned to see tony and stop doing what they were doing

_**"so...I wanted to say some words...thank you, for being part of this FAMILY, for being my family, like you all know, I didn't have a real family, and wanted to thank everyone...legolas, thanks for being my trouble partner, sometimes I have some stupid ideas and you follow me no matter that natasha could kill us" **_tony said to clint and they all laugh except natasha _**"Pepper" **_tony turned to see pepper and took her hand, her face went white and steve smiled _**"Thanks for be patient with me, and not quitting before, I don't know what I can do without you" **_Pepper smiled and squeezed his hand, tony let go of her hand and continue saying _**"to bobbi, jane, and betty, I don't know you guys well, but, thank you for accepting us to your lifes, for give a smile on thor, clint and bruce's faces" **_the girls giggle and the boys rolled their eyes _**"thor ! My favorite god of thunder ! Thanks point break, for defend me with your life sometimes" **_thor smirked to tony and rises his cup _**"bruce, my science bro, sometimes I make you mad, telling you that the calculations are wrong" **_bruce laugh and the rest smiled_** "natasha, you're like a little sister to me, you make me pee in my pants sometimes, but I still love you, and very thankful because, you made my dream come true, you know what im talking about" **_they all turns to see steve and natasha, knowing what tony was talking about_**"oh, and little red ? it's Christmas right ?"**_

_**"yeah ?"**_

_**"and Christmas is about giving love and to forgive and-**_

Natasha's face changed and cut tony words, she knew perfectly where tony was going_** "what you do !"**_

_**"me and clint broke your stark-phone !" **_Tony said very fast before natasha could kill him and clint, steve grabbed natasha from her waist, but for everyone's surprise, she was calmed _**"it's ok stark, but you'll have to buy me the most new phone" **_tony eyes widen and finish agreeing, so he saw steve and took a deep breath _**"and cap" **_Steve look at tony and smiled _**"steve, thank you, for being a great example for me, and not only me, for each one of them" **_the others saw each other and agreed _**"for teaching us that, we have to be always honest, brave, talented, not fight for us, to fight with our lives for each other, no matter what the cost is...I think you teach me more than my own father" **_tony and the rest laugh _**"thank you Capsicle, because being our CAPTAIN... cheers !" **_the avengers and their friends took their glass and cheer with tony...

* * *

><p>;)<p>

**Dear readers,**

**I'm gonna have some vacations, so I will update after new year, don't know what date, but will think to do a 'new year chapter', stay tuned for more chapters !**

**with love, stevetasha...**

**P.D. ROMANOGERS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you guys have a great new year ! atte. Stevetasha **

**(sorry for the late update :| )**

* * *

><p><strong>;)<strong>

The new year eve party was CRAZY ! Steve and thor drinking asgardian mead, tony and bruce dancing, natasha and clint taking photos and videos, they decide not to invite people to their party, because pepper and the girls were not going cus they go to their hometowns, so the avengers didn't let that ruin the new year celebration, steve and natasha went after the count down to the new year, to the roof, and saw the fireworks of all the city, natasha was the happiest women in the earth, having steve hugging her and kissing her, when the fireworks finish, they when down with the others avengers, steve and natasha promise to be together no matter what, they all have a great time and go to their floors...in the morning, it was afternoon and they didn't have awake because they were sleeping, so the avengers had headache and any single noise bothered them

_*ring ! ring !* _ ( a cellphone rings)

_**"steve, your phone is ringing" **_natasha murmur at steve and not opening her eyes

_*ring! ring!*_

_**"steve, the phone" **_she say and covers her ears with the pillow

_*ring! ring!*_

Natasha sat up and grabs the pillow and hits steve's face with it_** "Steven ! Answer the fucking phone !" **_steve opened his eyes and roll to the other side

_**"nat, don't scream, my head hurts" **_he says in a very low voice

_**"I don't care - **__*ring! ring!* __**"Answer your phone ! My head hurts too !" **_Natasha grabbed her pillow again and gets ready to hit steve, but this time he blocked it, so he leaned over the night table and get the cellphone

_**"hello ?" **_Steve answers the phone and natasha saw him in silence, then steve frowned to the phone and put it again to the night table

_**"who was it ?" **_Natasha asked while steve return to his sleep

_**"nobody"**_

_**"nobody ?"**_

He hug natasha and says _**"yeah nobody, now can I sleep ?"**_

_**"shut up and kiss me" **_She grab his chin and kiss him, and getting top of him and steve travel his hands all the way to her hips and rest them there, they were kissing more passionately and steve was about to unclip her bra when his phone rang again

_**"nat...let...me answer" **_he said in the kisses

_**"no, it's...a text...I know when is...a call"**_

_**"what if it...important"**_

Natasha rolled her eyes and groaned _**"fine" **_she didn't got off of steve, instead, she saw him grabbing his cellphone and read the text

_**"you got to be kidding me" **_steve said and put his hands on his face

_**"what ?"**_

_**"fury wants me in 1 hour at S.H.I.E.L.D, and ready for a mission"**_

_**"Ugggg ! But it's new year !"**_

_**"yeah but it's work" **_Steve sits and kiss natasha quick, he lift and put her in the other side of the bed _**"I'm gonna shower fast and eat something and go ok ?" **_she nodded and watch steve looking for his stuff, natasha love how steve see when he got out the shower, his abs and muscles wet, then, she got more sad when she saw him ready, with his suit and shield, natasha just smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her and said goodbye, she said to steve, to call her for more information about the mission, he smirked and natasha send him a blow kiss and waves at him...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"WHAT THE HELL !"<strong>_

Natasha heard, and went to get a cup of hot coffee from the kitchen and she saw to the elevator, it was tony running into the living room with pink hair

_**"who did this !" **_Tony asked

_**"yesterday, you challenge thor a drinking contest, and you lost" **_natasha said and sit down on the table, while grabbing her forehead

_**"but I was drunk ! Why you didn't stop it !"**_

_**"cus I was drunk too ! stop being a little girl !" **_she screamed at him, but then she lower her voice because she feel her head was going to explode _**" and shut up, cus my head hurts"**_

_**"how im gonna go outtside with this hair !"**_

_**"use a wig stark !" **_tony and natasha turned out to see where clint's voice come from, but he was nowhere to find, then, clint wave out his hand, and he was top of the refrigerator, and natasha said

_**"what the heck are you doing there ?! **_natasha smile, but then her eyes went wide open when she saw clint raped ALL his hair _**"and what happened to your hair !?" **_clint panic and reply to natasha _**"what do you mean what happened to my hair ?!" **_Tony started to laugh and watch clint's shaved head

_**"that haircut suits you so well !" **_

_**"shut up stark !" **_Clint yelled at tony while grabbing a mirror _**"my beautiful hair !"**_

Natasha laugh at her brother because he was being so dramatic_** "but why you're on top of the refrigerator clint ?"**_

_**"uggg, I don't know" **_clint got himself a tea and taking his hand to his head _**"but tony's girly complaining, are very annoying"**_

_**"yeah I know" **_natasha laugh

_**"hey ! Shut up 'krilin' " **_Tony followed (krilin, a Dragon Ball Z character, that has his head shaved)

Clint roll his eyes and natasha burst a laugh, then they saw thor getting out the bathroom with iron man helmet in his head and with one of peppers bra's _** "hello my friends !"**_

_**"hey" **_everyone saw him with confusion, did he slept in the bathroom ?

_**"ugg ! I'm hungry !" **_thor said while sitting down in the table and taking off the crazy and confusing stuff off of his body

_**"yeah me too... **_clint agreed with thor and search for steve _**"Where's cap ?"**_

_**"he's on a mission, fury called him earlier"**_

_**"in the new year , lady natasha ?" **_thor said and natasha and she nod

_**"now who's going to cook for us !?" **_tony asked

_**"me, I guess" **_they turned and see bruce going out from the food storage room, he sleep there ? Im not getting it... What the hell happen yesterday !?

_**"why you're there !?" **_clint ask bruce, he had his shirt wrong buttoned and had some popcorn in his hair

_**"don't know, the last thing I remember is that you tell me how to 'win the game' "**_

_**"which game ?" **_clint ask again

_**"I don't know ! Ouch ! My head hurts so much !" **_he groaned and grabbed his head, they all laugh at him, then natasha give him a tea _**"here burce, drink this"**_

_**"Thanks, tasha"**_

Natasha smile and continue saying_** "so, only me and steve wake up 'normally', cus, tony dyed his hair pink, clint was sleeping at the top of the fridge and has his head sh, thor, **_natasha was sees thor and began laughing _**"for mypoint of view, he was the most funny, because he slept in the bathroom" **_they all laugh and even thor, thinking about how he slept there _**"ok ok, and bruce in the storage room, and if we don't know what happened yesterday, why we don't say jarvis to show us the recording of yesterday ?" **_and they all turned to see each other and said it was a great idea

_**"Jarvis ?!"**_

_"yes sir ? What can I help you? "_

_**"put all the footage from yesterday"**_

_"right away sir, I invite to take a seat"_

Tony hurry up them and they all sat in the living room, so jarvis started to record the footage, and they saw the entire videos and wish couldn't see that videos from the beginning...

* * *

><p><em>*ring! ring!* <em>natasha's phone was ringing

_**"answer the phone !" **_bruce said to natasha, they all where sleeping in the living room, natasha had her head resting on the edge, she was in the big couch, bruce were in the medium couch, thor and clint was in the floor, and tony in the rocking chair, and when natasha's cellphone ringed, they all growl and roll themselves or covered their ears

_**"shut it down !" **_Clint said very annoyed by the noise

_**"I wanna sleep lady natasha !" **_thor rolled to the other side

_**"uggg !" **_Tony was frustrated with the noise too

Natasha turned to see them and roll her eyes_** "I've already heard, shut !" **_she sit down and grab her phone

_**"thank you !" **_the boys said, she went to the balcony and answers her phone

_**"hello ?"**_

_"hey nat"_

_**"steve ! How are you ?"**_

_"fine, thanks, umm, fury already tell me the whole information about the mission"_

_**"oh yeah ? And where you're going"**_

_"Taiwan"_

_**"how many days ?"**_

Steve stood in silence_ "uhhh..."_

_**"steve, tell me the truth"**_

_"*sigh* ...three months"_

_**"what !"**_

_"yeah, I said the same thing, but it's a trafficker, we need to hunt him down"_

_**"we ? I've thought you're going alone"**_

_"no, im gonna go with agents level 5 and 6, and three new recruits, but im working close with an agent 6 and a new recult"_

_**"mmm"**_

_"I don't know the names of level 5 and 6 agents, but fury tell me the names of the new ones, i think is, oliver, daniel, and the girl...sharon ! Yeah, thats her name"_

Natasha almost fall down when steve told her that sharon was going to work close of him, she could't believe what she was hearing, that girl who was flirting with steve at the Christmas eve party, was going to be close to her boyfriend ! So she calmed and continue saying like nothing was happening to her_**"so oliver, daniel and SHARON"**_

_"yep... ok babe I need to go, I just wanted to tell you about the mission, I'll miss you so much, love you kay ?"_

_**"yeah, I'll miss you too, be careful and DO NOT flirt with nobody ok ?"**_

_"nat" _Steve warn her

_**"just kidding... I LOVE YOU"**_

_"me too, bye"_

_**"bye" **_natasha hang out and she was having another jealous eruption again, she needed someone to be close to steve, someone who has her trust, some who was level 6, then, she smirk and think about bobbi, she wss level 6, perfect ! So natasha quickly took her phone out and dialed the phone number of bobbi

_*piiip...piiip... piiip...pii -_

_"hello ?"_

_**"bobbi ! Thank God, where are you ?"**_

_"uh, working"_

_**"yeah but where ?!"**_

_"nat you're okay ? You don't sound like you are ok"_

_**"bobbi ! You're are in S.H.I.E.L.D or not ?!"**_

_"no ! Im in a mission, with steve fo -_

_**"Jesus Christ ! **_natasha cut bobbi _**"wait what ?"**_

_"yeah, im in a mission, with steve for three months"_

Natasha could feel her heart going to his normal speed again and let out a relief breath_**"so you're the level 6 he was talking about"**_

_"uhhh, I don't know, why ?"_

_**"Long story, but I need to ask you a BIG favor"**_

_"which one ?"_

_**"watch steve for me"**_

_"what !? What you mean 'watch steve'... natasha ! You don't trust him ?!"_

_**"of course I trust him, but the girl who is gonna be with him, not to much"**_

_"tasha"_

_**"Please !"**_

Bobbi was battling with her friendship with steve and natasha, for the one side, she will 'watch' her captain, and the other side, she will disappoint her best friend, maybe her only real friend_"uggggg ! Ok !" _bobbi finish teaming with the red head, and natasha smiled and thank bobbi

_**"ok, call tomorrow then, bye"**_

_"bye"_

Natasha was finally relax, she would have someone who 'watch' steve, so she went back to the living room and saw the rest sleeping. she went and got to her floor and sat down in the bed and cover herself with a blanket and fell asleep...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"nat ! Are you going or not ?!" <strong>_bruce said to natasha from outside of her room

_**"yeah, just searching for my phone !"**_

_**"hurry then ! The rest are waiting for us in the truck already !"**_

Natasha NEEDED to find that phone, that was the only device she and bobbi could communicate, so she thinks were she could left it and she reminds, it was in the middle of the pillows_** "found it !" **_and she hurries to the door and grabs her two bags, and open the door

_**"come on, let's go, let me help you" **_bruce told her and took her bags

_**"Thanks"**_

Natasha and bruce rushed to the truck and there was tony and the others waiting for them, they were going to a 'family picnic'

_**"it's almost 11 !" **_Tony said while showing her his watch

_**"what're you doing tasha !?" **_clint ask from the driver seat

_**"she was looking for her phone" **_bruce answered for natasha

Natasha entered the truck and yeld to them_** "shut up all of you !"**_

_**"I didn't say nothing lady natasha" **_thor said and natasha took a seat next to him, and she smiled at him _**"I know thor, you and bruce, are the only ones I can handle !" **_Thor and bruce laughed and clint and tony send a glare to her, so tony said_** "ok, buckle up !" **_and he turn on the engine and went to their family picnic

**25 minutes later...**

Once they reached the park, the avengers got out the truck and saw great view of the lake, thor and clint went directly to the picnic tables and the others follow them

_**"guys ! Don't run or you'll fall !" **_Tony told thor and clint

_**"let them tony, they having fun, and we don't do this very frequently" **_bruce said from behind tony and standing next to him

_**"yeah, you're right"**_

Tony smile and padded bruce shoulder, the avengers went to picnic table and toom all the food they bought, the boys saw natasha texting, and for a while she calling someone, what they didn't know, it that natasha was calling and texting to bobbi, asking her for steve

_**"are you're sure ?" **_Natasha said at her cellphone, and the rest saw her, feeling something bad happening _**"uhhh ! Thank God !" **_Natasha continued _**"bobbi, thank you for your help, I don't know how to pay you back" **_Natasha smiled and hang up, everyone rise their brows and continue eating food, the boys decide that whatever natasha was doing was not gonna to ruin their nice family picnic...

* * *

><p><em>'thank God, that sharon can't be able to be in the mission anymore' <em>natasha said in her mind, she was in her couch, watching tv and some cartoons, when she reminded that bobbi told her, sharon was exiting the mission because she didn't followed steve's orders correctly, so when someone doesn't follow the cap's order, he or she will be out of the mission _'I don't know what happen, but I don't fucking care' _natasha thought, now it was 1 and half month since steve got to his mission, clint and bruce were at S.H.I.E.L.D, working in something, thor went to asgard, and tony, the most annoying person of the avengers was in the tower to and she decided to stay far of him as possible, so they couldn't fight or she could kill him, so natasha was in her floor and tony in the lab, waaaaay to far from each other

_"miss romanoff, director fury is coming to your floor"_

_**"what ? Why ?"**_

_"im sure he didn't said something"_

_**"it's ok jarvis, thanks"**_

Natasha was really curious about why fury went to the avengers tower and specially to her floor, so she quickly saw if she was presentable and wait for fury to reach the floor, then natasha saw him and smiled at fury

_**"it's the first time you visit us at the tower"**_

_**"relax romanoff, don't get to smug" **_he said and put himself straight _**"im here to tell about...you"**_

Natasha frowns_** "me ?"**_

_**"yes, you...you distracting my agents in the middle of a dangerous mission, telling them to check others boyfriends"**_

_'damn it' _natasha said to her and knew she was screwed, so she act normal and pretend like she didn't know nothing _**"I didn't distract nobody fury"**_

_**"of course you did, S.H.I.E.L.D has expert people that can track a terrorist in no time" **_fury sit down and continued_** "I've thought you were more mature natasha...but I guess I was wrong" **_

_**"I AM"**_

_**"prove it then"**_

_**"how"**_

Fury smirk and says_** "I've got the perfect mission for you"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Taiwan...<strong>

Steve and his team were in a S.H.I.E.L.D warehouses, he was planning the attack strategy, everyone minus sharon and an agent 5 were not there _**"ok agents, now you know what happens when someone doesn't follow my order how I said, agent sharon almost died because she let her feelings get over her" **_the team took a seat while they enter a room with steve, he turned on the monitor and began explain the mission_**"now this is not a practice or a simulate, so I what everything perfect ok ?" **_Steve's team nodded _**"ok so, the plan is this...agent daniel, you'll have to distract the enemies and KILL, if is necessary" **_the agent gulped and nod, steve smirk because they were new in this _**"mockingbird, you have to inflate to the main room and wait for me there" **_bobbi said yes and steve continued _**"agent oliver, you're gonna hack all the doors, so we can go to the trafficker fast, amd kill him...ok, that's all, good luck agents" **_the team got up of their seats and suit up, steve told them to get small weapons if something bad happens to them, they do as they told, and went to the target location

_**"ready for the extraction cap"**_

_**"agents ! Gear up !"**_

The recruiters were so nervous, this was their first and real mission and they didn't want to screw all the operation, and of course not in front of the famous Captain America, so steve ordered bobbi to give some tios to the new ones

_**"they're so nervous cap" **_bobbi walked to steve and laugh at the new agents

_**"yeah, I know how it feels" **_he said while putting his helmet

_**"really ?"**_

_**"yes" **_steve got his shield and pressed the launch button _**"when I was about to 'transform' , I was so scared, but at the same time I was anxious for serve my country"**_

_**"wow, I didn't know the greatest hero could be scared" **_she put her gloves

Steve laugh sarcastic and continue saying_** "believe me, that the most brave person in earth, can fell fear one time once in his life" **_bobbi turned to steve and smile to him, but it was true what steve said, every single person would be scared in his life, even the most brave one...

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters...<strong>

_**"ok listen up ! **_natasha entered the gym and having folders in her hands, while the new agents stand up and put themselves in a formation, line-up and straight, seeing in front_**"This is not mommas house, were you're are sleeping with your teddy bear and her give you a cup of milk and read for ya a story so you can fall asleep !" **_Natasha said while passing and stopping by to scream in their faces, she wanted to talk with the agents before the class could start _**"right here in S.H.I.E.L.D ! We are gonna make you wish not even be born ! We're gonna make you suffer and cry, beg for compassion !" **_the recruits had their eyes full of fear, because the Black Widow tell them about the training sessions they will have, natasha wanted that the agents could be scared of her, so they will to their best _**"every agent here in S.H.I.E.L.D, we passed a very tough moment in our lives, and that's why we are the most capacities to the missions"**_

_**"black widow" **_a recruit had that bad idea to call natasha like her code name, so she quickly went to where the agent was and stood in fro t of him and looked him very intimidating and the guy gulped

_**"agent r-romanoff if -**_

_**"agent ! Did I said you can speak ?!" **_natasha screamed at his face and he shock his head _**"then shut up !" **_she said while looking at the rest, and continue her speech _**"and how I was saying... we are the most capable to this work, because we work every day and night, to protect the innocent...but you'll think, I didn't passed a bad experience in my life, why they admit me ? that's why, every week, for a month, a different S.H.I.E.L.D agent will be training you guys, and this month, I will be your instructor, understand ?" **_

_**"yes sir !" **_all the agents said

_**"questions ?" **_Natasha asked and she saw a female hand risen, she walked straight to the person _**"yes agent ?"**_

_**"...when the MALE avengers would be training us ?"**_

Natasha rolled her eyes and answer her question_** "agent, we're not here to see the male avengers, we're here to train, understood !?" **_the spy ask again and saw another female hand

_**"yes agent ?" **_Natasha asked, but didn't went to the person who was asking

_**"uhhh, does the rest of the avengers, otherwise you, will be training us ?" **_sharon said and natasha knew exactly the owner of tnat voice, she closed her fist and walked to her . Fury give her this work so she could work on in her jealous problem, she contain herself from hit sharon right in her face and punch her again and again,... Si natasha just smiled at her and stand in front of sharon _**"I don't think so, we have a lot of work, that we don't have time for a bunch of newbies" **_natasha said and she was about to go when shraon said

_**"if you give me permission ma'am"**_

_**"yes"**_

_**"then why, you're giving us classes"**_

Now this was personal, now she really really want to hit her hard, si she could learn the lesson _'calm down natasha, she's just a recruit, you're here only to demonstrate fury you're a grown women' _natasha turned to see her and smile_**"Because I offered myself" **_sharon was about to say something when agent come in and said to natasha that the director fury wanted to see her _**"ok agents ! See you in 30 minutes !" **_the recruiters exit the gym and natasha's eyes didn't leave sharon moves _'bitch' _she said in her thoughts and went to the director office...


	16. Chapter 16

Now it was 2 months ago when steve went to the mission, and natasha was training the recruiters, she was so hard with them, mostly

to sharon, one day, she even make her give 20 laps to the central park, so this day, they will be learning about aiming at the target, and natasha bought the best in that

_**"agents !" **_Natasha walk to the gym and, now the level 0 agents, (thanks to natasha, cus before, they were simple 'recruiters' ja !) they quickly do a line and listen to natasha _**"today were having a special guest, his skills are perfect for this class"**_

_**"hello agents, my name is clint barton" **_Hawkeye walked in _**"and im going to teach you how to shot right into the targets head" **_all the agents were fan girly, most the females _**"I now you guys barley see us here around S.H.I.E.L.D, and not even train the new agents, but now, an avenger is training you, and I have compassion you guys" **_ the agents laugh and natasha smiled _**"I made a exception because she is like my little sister and well, she has her 'contacts' so she can bring us here, so, lets get started !" **_ the newbies, like natasha called them, were really excited about working with 'hawkeye', he teaching and talking to them, soon, the recess come and natasha and clint said to the agents to go and rest or eat something to the cafeteria

_**"You're hungry ?" **_she asks

_**"yeah, a lot, let's go to the cafeteria and get something to eat"**_

_**"but first let me call steve !" **_Natasha went to her locker and grabs her phone

_**"okay ! Tell him I miss his food !" **_he screamed and was going to the cafeteria but stop for a moment_**"Don't be late !" **_Natasha didn't replay clint and dialed steve's number and waited him to answer...

_"hey"_

_**"hello to my favorite man"**_

_"hello nat"_

_**"how are you"**_

_"uhhh fine, just a little tired that's all"_

_**"you haven't hunt the guy already ?"**_

_"no, we thought we located him, but it was a trap, me and bobbi went to the 'supposedly' house where the trafficker was, but they was shooting at us and couldn't find the way out"_

_**"oh my God steve, you're okay ?"**_

_"yeah, thank God the rest of the team rescue us"_

Natasha was scared that something bad could happen to steve_**"babe, I will say to fury bring you back"**_

_'no ! Im fine natasha, we almost get the guy"_

_**"but steve yo -**_

_"nat,trust me"_

_**"...*sigh* ...ok, but be careful"**_

_"I will...hope you're having fun with the recruiters"_

_**"ha !" **_she laughed soooo sarcastically _**"it's the most boring thing in the world, I prefer to fight and do undercover, do dangerous missions, feeling the adrenaline running through my veins"**_

_"be patient with them nat, they're new"_

She smiled and finished agreeing with steve, they talked minutes later and she almost forgot about clint_** "uggg ! I forgot clint was waiting for me, steve I have to go, I love you so much and I miss you"**_

_"me too, and don't worry, I'll be back in 1 month"_

_**"can't wait"**_

_"bye nat"_

_**"love you bye"**_

Natasha quickly hang up and went to the cafeteria, she saw the rest of the avengers were there too, so she walked to them and sat down next to bruce

_**"why you're guys here ?" **_Natasha asked them, while clint give her a plate

_**"fury called me for a mission" **_bruce answered first

_**"how much ?" **_tony asked bruce

_**"a week"**_

_**"mmm, how about you thor ?" **_she smiled at him because he was eating his food so quickly, as always

_**"I just here to visit, my friend natasha, I'll go to asgard in two days" **_he was saying with all the food in his mouth

_**"tony ?" **_Natasha asked while putting her cup of tea down

_**"fury wants me to check out the new helicarier" **_he do a faked yawned

Natasha rolled her eyes and eat her food peacefully and so the others. The recess was over and they all went to their work, natasha was with the new ones, thor went to the tower, and clint to fury's office, tony go to the basement and check out the new helicariers, bruce went to the quinjet that will drive him to his mission...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"hey guys" <strong>_natasha greets to thor and tony, she entered the living room and saw them sitting in the couch watching a tv show _**"hey" **_they greet back. She looked for clint and he wasn't there_** "Where's clint ?"**_

_**"he went to a mission" **_tony answered _**"for how long ?" **_She asked again

_**"I think for...uhh... 3 weeks" **_tony took his slide of pizza and bite it. Natasha hummus and sit with them, she grabs the control and pump it up_** "what're you seeing ?" **_Natasha takes a pizza_** " 'the big bang theory' " **_the black hair man said

_**"mmmm" **_she turns and smiled at thor, she was gonna ask him something before he goes to asgard _**"thor, can you do me a favor"**_

_**"yes my friend natasha" **_thor said with a full mouth of pizza

_**"can you go tomorrow with me and train the agents ?"**_

_**"it will be my pleasure lady natasha"**_

_**"Thanks" **_natasha said and go to her floor, so she can go tomorrow and train the agents, she showered and put her pj's, later, natasha realize that she couldn't sleep well without her super soldier...

* * *

><p>Natasha entered the gym and salute the agents, the newbies rushed and quickly do a straight line, natasha was holding some folders with a cup of coffee on her other hand. she took a sip of her freshly made coffee and while drinking, she saw the agents looking forward and emotionless, (she teach them that, what ever the circumstances where, they can't show any fear to the rival) <em><strong>"well done agents" <strong>_natasha said to the 'new ones' _**"today, we're going to have a special guest, his not from around here. please welcome an avenger, thor odinson" **_The agents we're nearly fainting down, they couldn't believe that THOR was there, that he was gonna show them some moves or just even the pleasure of standing beside of them ! It was unbelievable _**"hello agents ! Like my friend natasha said, my name is Thor Odinson, and im a avenger! It will be great to share some quality time with you !" **_the agents nodded and not taking their attention off of him, natasha rolled her eyes and continue the class. the class separate into two, one half was with thor, and the others were with the red head spy, thor showed them battle moves and some tips, natasha was looseness on the corner seeing all the people who was in the room, she sent the half of the agents she took, run 5 times The Triskelion. So she sat and watch the rest of the agents amazed by the god of thunder words _'how boring is this, ughh, wish steve come home now' _natasha said to her herself, thor turn right were natasha was seating and a litte upset, he said to the agents to continue their practice, that he will be right back, the agents nodded and thor went to natasha

_**"lady natasha, can I take a seat ?" **_thor points to the empty chair next to her

_**"uh, yeah, sorry" **_natasha apologize to thor, because she was distract, and thor takes seat

_**"can I ask you a question ?"**_

_**"of course"**_

_**"do you miss my friend Steven ?"**_

Natasha widen her eyes and covers her face with her hands_** "uggg, it's that to obvious ?!"**_

_**"yes it is my lady" **_he smiles

_**"God, don't tell clint or tony" **_natasha said while she pointed to thor's face

_**"no"**_

_**"less tony, he will be making fun at me" **_she said and her semblance drops and cross her arms around her chest _**"I miss him so much, I don't know what I will do if he misses someday"**_

_**"he won't, because he knows YOU need him"**_

_**"yeah...and I will kill him if he hurts me"**_

_**"well, only if he deserves it friend natasha"**_

_**"yes"**_

_**"agent... r-romanoff " **_agent sharon puts her hands on her hips, natasha was now cursing inside of her. She didn't know why she hates this girl, it's something natasha had to control, that's why fury give her this 'mission' _**"w-we al...ready did the... 5 laps you said" **_sharon said while taking air in her lungs

_**"ok, now, take 3, when you'd finish, thor will teach you some things" **_the agents nodded and go to rest. Thor and natasha spent the last minutes talking and laughing, once they finish, she went to the other half of agents and said to them to go to the stairs and run from floor 1 to all the way up, 3 times, they groaned and roll thier eyes, but natasha throw them a death glare, so they quickly start to run to the stairs. Soon and finally the training was over, she quickly got her stuff and started texting steve, he told her that he was working on tracking the enemy, so natasha decide to leave him work peacefully, while exiting the Triskelion, natasha saw thor talking to agent coulson, something like he was asking a 'ride' to the avengers tower

_**"hey thor !" **_natasha said while going where thor and coulson were

_**"what is wrong lady natasha ?" **_thor ask natasha with a big grin

_**"he was asking me for a ride" **_coulson was saying but natasha didn't put him attention and ignored him, so she said _**"you can go with me, and you don't need to tell coulson drive you to my home"**_

_**"you'll do that ?"**_

_**"of course !" **_Natasha started to walk and thor thank coulson for his time. They walked to the parking lot and enter natasha's car_** " my lady ?" **_he said and putting his seat belt _**"yes thor ?" **_Natasha trun on the engine _**"I've would love to stop by a building where they sell a delicious coffee !"**_

_**"a coffee ? what are you talking about ?"**_

_**"I think friend Steven said the name was..." **_thor put his finger in his chin, thinking about the name, natasha was seeing him in the corner of her eye _**"STAR WARS !" **_thor finally said and natasha jumped because he said it on the middle of nowhere, so she frowned and stop in the red light

_**"star wars ?"**_

_**"yes"**_

_**"that's a movie and I don..." **_she pause thinking about what 'building' thor was talking about _'a 'building' where they sell coffee, hmmm' _natasha thought, she slowly started to curl up her lips, figuring out and knowing already the place he was trying to said _**"ohhh ! You mean Starbucks ! " **_

_**"yes ! That is the one !" **_Natasha burst into a laugh and thor saw her with confusion, _'waht did I said ?' _he said to himself. natasha didn't realized how much she was laughing at him until she heard the horns of the cars so loud and furious, so she quickly step the gas and went the Starbucks Coffee. She apologize for laughing at him and thor said 'not big deal' , she entered the living room and saw tony with popcorn and sodas, watching a movie

_**"hey guys !...Thor I made some pop tarts !" **_tony told him

_**"where friend of iron !" **_thor's eyes sparkled when tony's mouth left the word 'pop tarts'

Natasha smiled and went to the elevator while tony pointed to the kitchen island_** "over there"**_

_**"I will be on my room, if you guys need something" **_she yawned loud

_**"k !" **_Tony and thor said _**"thor ! Come and see with me this movie !"**_

_**"coming lord Anthony !" **_thor had his mouth full of pop tarts and sitting next to tony. Natasha wait to the elevator reached her floor, once she exit the elevator, she went directly to the bedroom and got steve's favorite blanket to cover herself, once her face touch the pillow, she fall asleep...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"cap ! We found him !" <strong>_a S.H.I.E.L.D'S hacker told steve he found the trafficker, steve only wanted that this time was really him, he was tired that it was always a trap or a false alarm, steve wanted to go home, with his family, friends, and of course, NATASHA, he was in a different monitor with bobbi finding clues and answers, when he hear this hacker said he found th trafficker, steve almost jumped from his seat and go to him

_**"are you sure ?" **_Steve asked with a little relief in his voice

_**"yes sir, look" **_the hacker showed the captain America the monitor, and he saw it was true

_**"team ! Prepare yourselves !" **_bobbi and the rest nod and grab they weapons and went to the quinjet. Steve and a other agent went and talk about the plan, bobbi and other agent were preparing the guns, so she walked to steve and wait until the agent he was talking to, leave, so they finish and bobbi said

_**"we're ready cap" **_bobbi said to steve while putting pistols in her thigh holster

_**"ok, tell the others to wait for instructions" **_Steve walked to the exit door _**"I will do you guys the signal, wait for it, and then you guys will attack" **_he said while grabbing his shield and put it on his back, he buckled his helmet and throw himself from the quinjet _**"you heard the captain ! Grab your stuff and lets go !" **_bobbi screamed to the agents and exit the quinjet too. When they were gathered together, steve told bobbi to take an agent with her and he will take the others _**"the plan of attack is this, mockingbird, you and agent daniel, will go to the back of the house and take down all the enemies"**_

_**"me and agents oliver and sterling are going with me to the front of the house, understood ?" **_Steve told the team, they went to their positions and waiting for steve's signal. Steve rise his hand and talks through his micro in his wrist _**"on my order" **_he said while he and the other agents put themselves in the position, he grab his shield and put a gun in his belt _**"3, 2, 1 " **_Steve quickly kicks the door and bobbi the back door, steve quickly says the agents to go left and will go right, there was nobody in the living room, he search the perimeter and nothing

_**"any luck agents ?" **_the blonde man said

_**"nobody is in the kitchen" **_agent oliver said

_**"none in dinner room and bathrooms cap" **_while agents daniel and sterling were finishing their search

_**"nothing upstairs cap" **_bobbi stood in the last room she search, looking everywhere, until she saw something moving back from the curtains, so she bring her wrist to her mouth and whisper to cap _**"I think i foun -**_

Steve was listening to bobbi when she suddenly stopped_** "mockingbird ?" **_Steve frowned and started to worry, because bobbi was a damn great agent, so he asked again, maybe it was the earpiece failure or something _**"agent, Do you hear me ?" **_...nothing... Steve began to worried and suddenly heard shoots, he wide open his eyes and run to the second floor _**"agents upstairs !" **_they run too. When steve knees down near the door, he could hear all the shots coming from, he could see bobbi behind a table grabbing her arm and stomach, she was lying there BLEEDING, steve had to do something, and it had to be fast. He put his shield and putting it in his face, _'this is crazy but I have to do it' _steve thought and run to where bobbi was, all the way to her, they shot him, trying to stop him _**"You're ok ?" **_

_**"yeah, you're missing the party" **_bobbi jokes

Steve smiled and tell her_** "how many bad guys ?"**_

_**"5... ouch... but they are well armed... aouu ... We need a plan cap, the trafficker is here" **_she saw her wounds and she was losing to much blood_**"he's the one with red shirt and black pants"**_

_**"ok, uhh, let, me, just think for a sec... Got it !" **_steve said, and takes his wrist up_**"agents do you copy ?!"**_

_**"yes captain !"**_

_**"ok ! I have a plan ! Listen carefully ! ...agent oliver and agent sterling will be attacking the enemies, agent daniel ! You will run throwds us and help agent morse get out of here !"**_

_**"what ! What about you cap ?!" **_bobbi asked

_**"Don't worry, I'll distract them enough to you guys get the hell out of here"**_

_**"steve I'm not leaving you, natasha will kill me !"**_

_**"im not gonna die bobbi" **_steve give a sign to the other agents_**"agents, on my mark... 3 2 1" **_Steve and the agents do what they were going to do, steve quickly began shooting the enemies, agents oliver and sterling were doing the same, while agent daniel runs to bobbi was and help her to get up _**"get her out of here !" **_the agents nods and takes bobbi out of the room, while steve and the others already killed three of the enemies, so he leaned down and charges his gun, stood up and fires to a target right into the head and quickly gets down, he watch agent sterling shoots too and hits a enemy heart and falls down _**"go and help the others !" **_steve told the agent, he said yes and runs, so only one left, the boss, the one steve waited for all this days, so he puts his finger in the trigger and prepare to kill that guy. Steve stands up and saw the trafficker was already throwing a punch to his face, throwing him back _'what the hell that come from ?' _steve was about to stand up when the trafficker throw him a powerful kick right to steve's face, that strong was the kick that steve's lower lip cut so deeply and the blood started to flow in his chin all the way to his throat

_**"I've thought you're more stronger" **_the guy said and throw a knife to steve, but steve dodges it, only the knife cutting his right eyebrow, and again, cuts deeply, spreading red liquid and getting in his eye, steve cleans it up quick focusing more in his opponent, so he smiled and got himself straight and let out a small laugh_** "wanna see my strength ?" **_the trafficker face built on anger, because he knew steve was provoking him, so he started to throw punches and kicks to steve, he was dodging everything. So soon steve got tired of 'playing' with this guy, then steve hit him in his face and the trafficker falls to the ground so hard, that he even sees stars and everything was spinning around, he grab his nose and seeing the blood, steve watching him close _**"the trafficker is down, I repeat... the trafficker is under arrest" **_steve said while he put the handcuffs in the guy hands and lifting him up. He walked out and saw bobbi bleeding to much, but first he give the bad guy to the S.T.R.I.K.E team, so he walks throwds bobbi _**"hey, how are yo - **_steve froze when he saw the S.H.I.E.L.D'S doctors trying to get her _back _to life, his heart stopped for a moment, not believing bobbi give up to soon, so he went and stood next to where she was, she was on those stretchers, "_come on bobbi" _steve thought, sweating like a pig, he was so nervous, steve watch the doctors putting her the electricshooks_ "you can do it, be strong" _he was now bitting his finger nails _**"put it on 1 !" **_bobbi's face was so lifeless and the electricity moved bobbi's body, but she didn't respond, the doctor sighed _**"more higher !" **_the doctor told the assistant, and he tried again, but nothing_**"now in the last one !" **__'come on' _steve was freaking out, bobbi didn't respond, so the doctor did again the revived thing... steve let out a relief breath when he saw bobbi breathing again, he stands beside her and say 'im sorry, it's my fault'. Steve climbed to the ambulance with bobbi, still 'sleeping', he was to worried about her, she was clint's friend, steve wouldn't forgive himself if he let bobbi die and see clint devastated, it was to much, he already saw bucky die in that train, he saw that peggy will NEVER be his. He was so deepen in his thoughts that didn't hear the doctor saying something to him

_**"captain rogers" **_the doctor snapped steve from his thoughts

_**"uh, yes, sorry, i-i was just... thinking"**_

_**"agent morse, will need a surgery, we need to extract the bullets, or it will infect"**_

_**"yeah, but you will do it at the warehouse ?"**_

_**"no" **_the doctor says while checking bobbi's heart pulse _**"we don't have the necessary tools" **_Steve look to him and narrowed his eyebrows, the doctor sighed and finish _**"We're going to The Triskelion in NY, I have my office there"**_

_**"okay" **_steve looked down to see his blood all over his shirt

_**"you should let me check that wounds captain, I think they will need stitches" **_Steve quickly looks at the doctor, he still had the blood over his face and neck, his eye was purple, his eyebrow and lip cut deeply, he even has a bruise in his right cheek

_**"uhhh, yeah, it's starting to hurt a little" **_the captain smirk and the doctor smiled. While the way to the warehouse, the other doctor heels steve's bruises and wounds, once they reached the warehouse, steve got off the ambulance and watch carefully at bobbi and the doctors moves, when he saw the now braves and talented agents who fight along him

_**"agents !" **_steve said to them and walking through them

The agents heard the captain voice and they fast put themselves straight and salute him_** "captain rogers !"**_

_**"rest yourself agents" **_steve sighed and looked at them, they had a lot to live while they where in S.H.I.E.L.D, he knew they were beginning a dangerous, but cool life _**"I just wanted to tell you guys thank you, for the great mission you give, and even saved my life a couple of times, you showed me you work in team very well, and hope you still follow that path"**_

_**"thank you captain rogers" **_agent sterling and daniel said and shaking steve's hand

_**"it was a pleasure fighting besides you captain rogers" **_agent oliver said too and stretching his hand to steve

_**"the pleasure was mine soldiers" **_he smiled at them

_**"captain !" **_a pilot said to steve, he turned and saw him _**"the quinjet is ready ! And the doctors are ready too !"**_

_**"if you excuse me gentleman, I'll go home and have a LONG rest" **_he shakes everyone hands and starts walking throwds the quinjet, but turns and says to the agents _**"you guys should do the same, you deserve it !" **_the agents said yes and waved to him, he smiled and took a seat next to the doctor who was helping the other doctor who was attending bobbi, it was more and more hard to hear her heart beating, he wished the trip wouldn't take to long, and of course, that she will resist, but at the other side, he was happy, he will finally will be able to she his natasha..


	17. Chapter 17

_**"clint ?" **_Steve called clint from the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital

_"hey cap ! How are you ?!"_

_**"fine thanks"**_

_"hey, the three months already passed, now you're 2 days late"_

_**"yeah, you know Taiwan is, a little far"**_

_"natasha is so worried, and SO mad at you"_

_**"oh... **_steve gulped _'I'm so in trouble' _he thinks that natasha will kill him because he didn't call her or notify her that he was already there, he snapped out of his thoughts and continue_** "but clint, that's not the reason I called you"**_

Clint frowns_ "what is it steve ?"_

_**"it's about bobbi...she's been shot, now sh -**_

_"WHAT !? what do you mean she got shot ! Is she ok ?!" _Clint was panicking

_**"yes she is, im with her, bobbi is now in a recovery room"**_

_"where are you"_

_**"S.H.I.E.L.D, in NY"**_

_"ok, im on my way"_

Clint hang out and steve sigh, he was now with bobbi in her recovery room, seating in a chair next to her bed, he felt so guilty for this, he was soooo tired, but this was the least he can do for her and, clint

_**"cap ?" **_it was bobbi, she recover her consciousness

Steve was almost sleeping, when he hear bobbi's voice, he jumped from his seat_** "bobbi" **_steve give her a bright smile _**"thank God you're ok" **_he stood up and called the doctors _**"how you feel ?"**_

_**"uhh, fine, I guess"**_

He lower his head and told her_** "sorry about what happen to you, it's all my fault, we sho -**_

_**"are you kidding me ?" **_bobbi sat, with a little trouble but steve help her _**"you save my life steve"**_

_**"but I"**_

_**"Don't"**_

Steve look to her and she smile_** "I've already called clint, he's on the way here"**_

_**"clint ? Clint barton ?"**_

_**"yeah ?" **_Steve asked confused

_**"his coming to visit me ?"**_

_**"that's what he told me"**_

_**"he never visited me when I was shot before, why he comes now ?" **_not believing steve's words

He looked at her, trying to figure out what she said_** "I now what's happening here" **_he took seat again _**"clint is not the cold guy he seems, he is a human too, he's a good guy bobbi" **_well, bobbi had to believe steve, because _he's always honest_ , she smirk and sigh looking down to her hands _**"and watch out your words mrs. Morse, he could be a jerk, but he's my family" **_Steve arched his brow to her, bobbi let out a small laugh and steve smiled. While clint arrived, the doctors told steve wait outside, so they can check bobbi, so, steve go to the hallway and he seat on the chairs that were outside of the room, steve waited there, until he heard clint's running steps, and, others steps too

_**"steve ! How... is she ?" **_clint ask, trying to catch up his breath

Steve stands up and and waved to tony and bruce_** "she's ok, now the doctors entered to check her"**_

_**"who shot her ?" **_bruce continued

_**"the trafficker, but he's on jail now" **_Steve answer

_**"that son of a - **_ butclint was cut by a red hair spy

_**"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS !" **_Natasha walked fast towards steve and didn't look happy, she was walking next to thor, pepper and betty, steve and the others were at the end of the large hallway, and natasha and the others were at the beginning of it

_**"natasha" **_steve said and smiled nervously, she wasn't there yet and he was already scared

_**"You're dead man" **_bruce turned to see steve

_**"yep, dead meat" **_clint agreed

Tony shook his head disagreeing and whispers loud to steve_** "cap ! I will distract natasha while you run ok ?"**_

_**"tony" **_steve warned him _**"I'm not gonna run from natasha, that's ridiculous"**_

_**"I'll listen to him steve" **_bruce said and steve warn him too, so he risen his hands in defense

_**"yeah, just look at her face ! She scares the crap out of me !" **_Clint quickly got behind steve to protect himself, same as the Science Bros, now natasha was more closer, 5 meters away

_'of course I'm scared too, who am trying to fool' _steve thought, starting to get more nervous

But for all surprise, she run and hug him and closed her eyes_** "I've missed you to much" **_Steve looked shocked and so the others, they thought it was gonna be blood or a broken leg or a arm at least, but natasha didn't wanted to do that, she wanted to hug him and _never _let him go _**"you don't have idea how much" **_Steve looked down at natasha and melt in her lovely hug, so he hug her tight _**"me too natasha"**_

_**"AWWWW !" **_their friends said, clint and tony taking pictures, betty and pepper fangirling, thor clapping like a child receiving his candy, and bruce smiled at them

_**"I will only NOT kill all of you, because I miss steve's hugs and don't wanna separate from him" **_natasha murmur from steve's chest

_**"I will put this on ROMANOGERS fan site" **_everyone laughed at tony. Clint was so desperately to see bobbi, he waited and finally the doctors said they can enter the room _**"can we enter ? everybody ?" **_tony like always being so 'understanding', the others wanted clint go first

_**"tony !" **_they yell at him, minus steve, because he laughed and everyone saw him, so he stops and turned red _**"what ? I've miss this so much"**_

_**"yes you can enter all of you" **_the doctor said while laughingand then being serious_** "but just keep it quite, I heard that you guys are 'loud' "**_

_**"who told you that ?!" **_tony screamed

_**"tony !" **_now the girls shut him down

_**"you can enter" **_the doctor laugh again of them, the avengers and friends enter bobbi's room, she was seating and eating some jello, when clint saw her, he quickly walked to her, and took bobbi's hands in his, it was so cool clint finally got worried for her _**"hey, you're okay ?" **_clint ask her

_**"yeah, thank you for coming" **_bobbi's heart was racing, because clint was being so nice with her, normally she and clint were always arguing and not talking to themselves for days, clint got lost in her blue eyes, so the others felt like they were invading their 'privacy', and like always TONY

_**" *a loud fake cough* we come too bobbi" **_tony win a death glare from all in the room, bobbi laugh and says _**"and you to tony, and friends"**_

_**"thank God you're ok bobbi, when steve call clint, and clint said to us we freak out" **_Pepper smiled and tap in bobbi's feet

_**"lady barbara ! Lady jane send this lovely plants for you !" **_thor handed out the flowers

_**"thank you guys" **_bobbi said, taking the flowers

But quickly got her eyes again to clint's and the rest started to feel more uncomfortable, so natasha said_** "uhhh, I think we should be going" **_they all agreed and step outside the room, but clint stop steve before he could go _**"cap !" **_steve turned and saw clint closing bobbi's room door

_**"I will be waiting you outside" **_Natasha said to steve and kissed him in his cheek, he nodded and saw clint taking a few steps forward

_**"yes clint ?"**_

_**"Thanks...for taking care of her, and saving her life...I didn't want to admit it, but, I think, she's the right one"**_

_**"that's great clint !" **_steve was so happy for him

_**"yeah, it feels... **_clint wanted to find the right word _**"COOL, being in love"**_

Steve nods and smile_** "yes it does"**_

_**"thank you steve, again... but don't tell everybody, not until I have the courage to ask bobbi to be my girl"**_

_**"ok, I won't tell anyone"**_

_**"bye then" **_clint shook steve's hand and entered into bobbi's room, steve smiled at himself and start walking outside of the hospital, When he was outside he go to natasha's car and sat in the copilot seat.

* * *

><p>When they reached the avengers tower, it was almost midnight, cus natasha took steve shopping and for a walk, she said he deserve that because he was out all this time<p>

_**"I bet you miss my cooking" **_Steve teases natasha, while they stepped out of the elevator, entering their floor

_**"of course I missed them !" **_Natasha yell _**"but I miss you more" **_natasha make steve blush so hard, so she pressed her hips to his, making him groan, and took her hands in his cheeks, natasha leaned over him and close her eyes, waiting for steve's move

_**"what are you doing ?" **_Steve asked

_**"kissing you...you dumb ass" **_she still had her eyes closed _**"and if you don't ki - **_Steve lift natasha with one arm and kissed her, she wanted to resist, but how could she ?! Natasha began to moan and taking off his shirt, Steve released her and pressed his forehead with hers and smile because natasha wanted another kiss_** "I will have a looong bath" **_Steve broke their embrace and goes to the bathroom and took a long, long, long bath, and that make natasha have time to dress into her sexiest lingerie, that she purchased while steve came back, a sexy flyaway apron baby doll, from Victoria's Secret, when she heard steve steps, she run towards the bed and cover herself with the blanket _**"now goodnight, I will get to sleep" **_Steve lay down with her and turns off the night stand light

_**"no you won't" **_natasha jumped on steve's waist and sat on it, steve remind his eyes close and smiles, even it's dark, he could see well, night vision is one of the many gifts the serum give him

_**"why ?" **_Steve asked, and puts his arm in his face to cover his eyes

_**"Because" **_she leaned over the light and turn it on, steve literally choked seeing natasha in that sexy lingerie, he was amazed at her body. Natasha knew that this sexy outfit will have that reaction on him, so she lean over his lips but not kissing him, and says seductively_** "steven rogers will make me speak Russian tonight"**_

_**" uggg... Natasha...im so tired" **_Steve was shaking in every word, feeling the touch of her hands in his abs, he faked his excuse, she knew he wanted this too _**"rogers, you should shut up, you don't have idea how I needed this"**_

_**"that much you need me ?" **_Steve ask and put his hand in her hair, she was overwhelming she needed him ! _**"yeah" **_she responded, steve did told twice, he got natasha's face in his hands and kiss her passionate, it was a tongue battle, she wanted to 'eat' him, she could't resist the feeling of his kisses and broke it_**"where you learned to kiss like that ?!" **_natasha said while sitting down and seeing his handsome features and puts her hands on his chest

_**"have the best teacher" **_Steve smirk

_**"well, I think" **_she smiled evilness _**"I think the student surpassed the teacher"**_

Steve smiled and take her back and rolls over, so she could be on her back and he would be on top of her_** "you look beautiful in the lingerie" **_he whisper to her ear that makes natasha shiver

_**"really ? Well" **_she smiled and press her breast to him, he smiles _**"you know" **_now natasha was teasing him _**"the principal reason, is that you should take it off" **_instead of taking off her bra, he kiss her neck

_**"so that's...what i ...have to do ?" **_Steve asked innocently

_**"hmmm"**_

_**"ok then"**_

Natasha quickly curled her back and let steve's hand slide on her back, she worked fast in his lounges, thank God he was not wearing boxer. Soon she didn't have bra and no panties and he was kissing all over her body, lips, jaw, neck, shoulder, breast, belly...and, a very 'ticklish' spot

_**"s-stop" **_Natasha close her legs and steve put his hands next to natasha's waist

_**"what ?"**_

_**"Don't tease me" **_she gulped _**"enter me"**_

_**"nat I want to please you first"**_

_**"shut up" **_she got his face and kiss him hungrily, at first steve smiled but soon he kissed her back with the same hungry she kiss him. Natasha open her legs and wrap them on steve's waist, steve setup between her thighs, she pressed her bare skin in his naked body too, feeling his strong length on her entrance _**"steve" **_she moaned and rocking her hips to his, steve grabbed his 'friend' and enter her. Natasha moan and kisses steve on his jaw, he was feeling way toooo better, the sleepiness fly away in the moment she trun on the light, he knew natasha was a gorgeous woman, but with this sexy outfit, she looks more gorgeous

_**"you look..so hot"**_

_**"mmm...thanks..I knew you...wouldn't resist"**_

_**"yeah..you're right"**_

_**"fuck..yes...right there steve"**_

_**"nat..asha...God...i-i...missed you"**_

_**"me more" **_natasha kisses him furiously.

**1 hour later...**

_**"быстрее ! **_(faster)_** ...uhh ! Yeah..like что! **_(that)_**" **_Natasha moans while she arched her back, steve had his hands all over her, touching and feeling her. She soon comes and a few seconds he came too, he collapse on her and she whispers at him _**"Я люблю тебя" **_(I love you) and hugs him tight. Later steve roll off of her and she tangled her fingers to his, natasha smiled at herself because, Damn! how she missed this nights, steve and her doing their things. They remained in a quiet and peaceful silence

_**"I've thought...you said that, love was for children" **_Steve said while playing with her hair

Natasha looks at him and put her chin on his chest_** "then..I don't... wanna grow up" **_she hugs him tightly again and steve smiled, he couldn't be more happy with this girl God give him...

* * *

><p>Steve open his eyes slowly, he felt someone sleeping relaxed on top of him, so he blink three times before he saw natasha on top of him, she always rested her head in his chest but, now natasha had her whole naked body on him, and boy ! He wanted a another round just seeing her naked, steve turns to see the clock in the night table, it was barely 6 o'clock, he slowly got natasha's waist and carefully he was going to put her in the bed<p>

_**"don't you dare to move boyfriend" **_she mumbled

_**"I need go to the bathroom...why you're sleeping on top of me ?"**_

_**"cus I don't like those pillows" **_she point to the pillows

_**"that was...a terrible excuse" **_ steve make fun of her and Natasha with a little grumbling, she got off steve's body and let him go to the bathroom,he sat up and grabs his boxers and lounges to put them on _**"by the way" **_he says while he walks into the bathroom and ask again_**"what you want for breakfast ?" **_Steve grabbed his toothbrush and began to brush them

_**"mmmm...I will like...French Toast, with some bacon at the side , and ..." **_natasha thought for a moment _**"lemonade please !" **_she took the blanket and put it on her and sleep for a little more

_**"ok ! Let me take a fast shower and then I will do it !" **_steve turned on the water

_**"call me when it's done !" **_Natasha curled to the blanket

**30 minutes later...**

_**"What's that delicious smell ?!" **_tony said while rubbing his eye, steve didn't turned to see him and just answer and continue cooking

_**"it's french Toast, bacon and some pancakes"**_

_**"are you're done yet ?" **_

_**"no, the pancakes are the ones left"**_

_**"hmmm" **_tony hummus and sit down on the chair table _**"we missed your food Capsicle" **_Steve thank him still not seeing him_**"we had to order food from restaurants, because natasha didn't wanna cook for us, bruce was always at the lab ...**_

_**"and what about you and the others ?" **_Steve asked

_**"pepper wasn't here, cus she is doing business, and clint thor and me ? Ha ! Cap you know very well we don't know how to cook"**_

Steve smirk_** "yeah I know, you guys are the wor - **_he wide his eyes when he saw tony's hair color _**"what the hell happen to your hair !?" **_he yelled at tony, he wanted to laugh and at the same time felling sorry for him

Tony roll out his eyes and steve burst into a laugh_** "long story steve...don't wanna talk about it right now"**_

_**"well ! I do wanna tell that story" **_they turned to see bruce going out from the elevator with a folder in his hands

_**"SHUT UP BANNER !" **_the billionaire screamed to bruce

_**"actually it's not a long story cap, it's a very funny story" **_'brucie' smiled to tony and then to steve

_**"oh yeah ?" **_Steve said while turning off the stove, he sat down with them, and cross his arms_**"what happened" **_tony put his anger face and pulled out his tongue to steve

_**"well it started like this...**_

**Couple minutes later...**

Steve didn't let laughing at tony and clint, thor and clint even wake up because steve's loud laughs, he couldn't believe tony dyed his hair pink and clint shaved his head

_**"friend Steven ! You know the most funniest thing ?!"**_

_**"what thor ?!" **_steve asked while cleaning a tear

_**"lady pepper make lord Anthony put a horrible costume ! "**_

_**"what ?! Which one ?!" **_steve laugh even more

_**"from the girl of lazy town" **_tony said irritated

The rest shouted a laugh, that it could break the world record of 'the most loud laugh' (I don't know if that exist) bruce laughing while drinking his tea, clint smirk, thor and steve laughing more harder_** "why I wasn't here !" **_steve regretted not being able to see tony panicking for his hair

_**"Don't worry cap, here are some pictures" **_bruce handle him the phone, but clint wanted to take it off fron Bruce's hands

_**"ok enough !" **_Clint said wanting to get the phone, bruce quickly stood up and run to his floor and clint followed him _**"bruce ! Don't show that pics !" **_steve stop laughing and saw tony putting himself a cap

_**"but why you didn't dyed to your hair color" **_Steve ask tony

_**"Because my hair is to delicate, and it irritates if I dye it" **_tony avoid eye contact with thor and steve, he was so emberessd, the muscles guys didn't hold their laugh and started to laugh again

_**"what are you laughing at ?" **_Natasha walked towards the kitchen, she had one of steve's shirt and a his shorts

_**"bruce told steve all the new year morning day" **_clint said while bruce and him got out the stairs door

She smiled and sits on steve's lap and give him their morning kiss_** "that's hilarious" **_Natasha smiled again, thinking about that day. Steve said to the avengers to sit down while he will give them the food, the rest wanted desperately eat already, they waited so long to taste steve's amazing food, even if it was a simple egg, steve knew how to make it deliciously. When steve put the bowls, they literally 'fight' for grab the biggest one, natasha throw a death glare to all of them, and the boys freeze, seeing her taken the big toast and bacon, natasha smiled and the guys knew she 'allow' them to go ahead, she didn't told twice when they rush and grab their meal. Soon after they finish, fury called tony and clint for a mission, steve and thor went to their floors so they can dress up for go to the gym, natasha sat in the couch on the living room doing her work on her stark pad, and bruce just went back to his 'hole' (lab).

* * *

><p><em><strong>"we need to figure out what is the weakness of the avengers ! They have to have at least one !" <strong>_the villain was frustrated, because he didn't found the weakness of the heroes, he turned and screamed to his evil team_**"I want all of you to watch them very close ! And don't come back until you get the weak part of them ! I know something has to literally 'kill' the avengers !"**_


End file.
